Life and times of future interrogator Sonicflare!
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Decepticon youngling, Sonicflare, enjoys her life of torturing vehicons with pranks, but her true calling in life is to be a Decepticon "Interrogator", and with her sadistic personality she just might get there!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just closed the poll! The winners are Sonicflare, and Unicronia! YAAAYYYY! This is sorta related to the tragedy of Novaflight. So if you haven't read that, you don't have to, but it gives a nice back story to this funny little story!**

* * *

The room was dark with small streams of light fluttering in through cracks in the wall, and landing on a huge silver mech with blue optics. The mech was leaking energon from painful, but not fatal wounds. "OK! OK! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything! Just stop!" He yelled.

Purple optics flashed online from the corner of the room. "Lovely." A small purple and black femmeling stepped into the light.

"Femme if you don't wake your aft up I'll wake it for you. Perhaps by throwing it right off the nemesis!"

The small Purple and black femmeling quickly sat up. "I'M UP!" She slowly looked around the room. Medical supplies littered the floor, and a red mech stood by the berth she was on, glaring at her. Med bay? She stretched her wings, and looked up to the red mech, Knock Out, who so rudely woke her up from her amazing dream.

"I thought I told you not to use the Med bay for your napping area!"

"I thought I told you to go lick Megatron aft!"

Knock Out's glare turned to smug smile. "I believe somebody is due for," Knock out transformed his servo into a drill, " a checkup."

The femmeling cringed. "I think you're due for some exercise! You've been looking pretty bulky lately!"

Knock Out growled, and lunged for the small femme. Luckily the femmeling was fast, and she quickly jumped off the berth she was previously napping upon. "Bring it ugly rust bucket!" The femme stuck out her glossa and shook her aft at the pompous red mech before running down the hall giggling madly.

* * *

The young femme stood behind a corner giggling, and waiting for her next victim. She quickly went silent as a set of footsteps grew closer. The femmling crouched down, and jumped into the hall. "RAWR!" The feme stood there with her servos up by her helm, curled up like claws. Her faceplates were in a strange formation. Her mouthplates were wide open with her glossa stuck out, and her optics were scrunched up.

Soundwave looked down to the femme, his visor covering up his face. They both stood there for a moment until Soundwave lifted the femme, and set her back down off to the side, out of his way. The femme never changed positions the whole time. Soundwave gave the femme one last look before he made his way down the hall.

The youngling turned her head towards the communication officer. "Hey! My designation is Sonicflare, and one day I'll be the best interrogator ever!" Soundwave ignored the femmling and continued walking. Sonicflare released her strange pose and brought her servos behind her back, and sighed. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

Sonicflare peeked into the room to get a better view of her target, Vehicon Steve. She innocently walked out into the room. "Hey, Steve!" The vehicon turned. Sonicflare widened her optics, and held her servos behind her back. "Wanna play with me?"

The vehicon looked around nervously. "I don't-" Sonic flare started to get teary optics. "-I mean, of course! I've been wanting to play with you all day!"

The small youngling looked up at him with huge optics. "Really!" Sonicflare jumped onto Steve's back. The vehicon smiled, and held the femme so she was sitting on his arms, but still attached to his back. "Really!" His smile faded when he heard, and felt stasis cuffs being applied to his wrists.

"Um, Sonic?"

The femme jumped off his back, and climbed up the front of his armor. When she finally reached his shoulders she slapped him across the face. "Shut up!" She got close to his face and narrowed her small optics. "Follow me, or you'll be getting more than just a slap!"

The youngling jumped down and started walking, but soon stopped when she didn't hear the vehicon behind her. She released a sigh, then made her optics look bigger. She turned to look at Steve. "I thought we were going to play."

"I don't like this game." Steve mumbled.

"Oh? Should I tell my sire?" The femmling threatened.

Steve's optics widened. He didn't know who her sire was, but he didn't want to find out. "No, I'm coming."

The femmling smiled, and started skipping forward. "Kay!"

Steve followed youngling through the winding halls. This was his first time to personally play with the femme, but he heard stories. Bad stories. Stories of cons losing body parts, T-cogs, and even sparks. The he was sure the spark thing didn't happen. He wasn't too sure about the other things though.

"Umm. I'm not complaining, but isn't this the direction to the torture chambers?"

The youngling in front of him stopped walking. "Well, we are playing my favorite game, so of course we are!"

Steve stiffened. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey hurry up!"

Steve groaned. "Coming!" He shouted before running to catch up eith the small femme.

"Hey mister Steve?"

The vehicon stopped wiggling his wrists inside the cuffs. "Huh?"

"Do you know if any of these rooms are being used?"

Steve looked around at the torture chambers. "I-I think th-they all are."

"Liar!" The small femme accused.

Steve found himself cringing at the small femme. "I am not! I mean, Why would I lie?"

Sonicflare sighed. "I don't want to play anymore."

Steve felt himself give a sigh of relief. "Thank Primus."

The femme sat in the middle of the floor. "I'm bored." The femme looked around. "Is Starscream in there?"

Steve looked over to the door she pointed at.

"Yeah, with some human Lazerbeak brought in."

"Go annoy him."

"What!" Before Steve could do anything the femme stood up, banged on the door, and then ran off down the hall. The vehicon was starting to run off when the door opened.

"WHAT!" Starscream looked pissed.

"Um… I'm stuck…"

"What?" Starscream glared at him.

Steve looked over to where the femme was. She began mouthing words to him. The last sentence made him flinch. "If you don't I'll handcuff you to his berth."

"Well, what is it! I'm busy!"

"Commander, I love you! P-Please take me!"

Starscream stood there. His mouth fell open, and he just stared at the vehicon. His optics looked as if they were about to short circuit.

"Commander?" Steve leaned forward only for Starscream to kick him to the ground.

"DO NOT TEST ME!" Starscream was cut off by laughter. Sonicflare had started laughing from where she was hidden.

Starscream glared in the direction. He aimed his blasters, and shot at the hiding spot. "Sonic! Out here."

The youngling slowly inched out from behind the corner. Starscream glared at the youngling. "Did you put him up to this?" The youngling just stood there looking down at the ground. Starscream aimed his blaster at Steve. "Did you put your friend up to this?" He asked slowly in a growl.

Steve began panicking. "I'm sorry!"

The youngling stood straight up, a new confidence took over. "Shoot him. He's not my friend."

Starscream seemed shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I said he isn't my friend."

Starscream glared, and removed his baster from Steve's face. He slowly made his way to the small femme. Sonicflare's new confidence was lost as she started running away. Starscream stood where was and turned to Steve. "Get back to work." He mumbled as he went back into the torture chamber.

Steve sighed. "He is such a great commander." He tried to get up without the use of his servos, but somehow ended up on his back. "How embarrassing!"

* * *

Sonicflare peeked around the corner to catch a glance of Soundwave as he worked. Tall, dark, and handsome; everything a femme her age wanted in a pretend bonded. She put her servos behind her back and stepped into the control room. She took a deep breath. "Commander Soundwave!" She turned to the mech who interrupted her. Stupid Vehicon. Wait a second. She took a closer look at the vehicon.

Didn't she play with him about a week ago? "Hey vehicon!"

The vehicon stiffened, and slowly turned to face the youngling. "S-S-Sonicflare!"

"Wanna play again?" Sonicflare allowed an evil smirk to fall over her faceplates.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but Commander Starscream told us to make sure you stayed bored."

Sonicflare frowned. Starscream. Always ruining her play time. "Why doesn't he just lock me in my room instead?"

"H-h-he suggested that, but it was unanimously decided that you would escape."

The youngling looked over to Soundwave, and put an innocent look onto her face. "Wavie! Guess what?"

Soundwave turned to the small femme, and played a clip of Starscream. "Don't call me that!"

"That voice doesn't fit you, Wavie!"

Soundwave turned to the incoming footsteps. "Soundwave!"

The small femme turned and looked at the huge mech, Megatron. She smiled, and skipped to the giant mech. "Megatron, guess what?'

Megatron glanced down. "I don't have time for this! Torture knock Out or something!"

"Really? Thank you!" Sonicflare started jumping up and down and squealing before running down the halls to the Medical officer.

"Lord Megatron, I don't think that was a good idea." The vehicon warned. Megatron aimed his cannon and shot.

"Shut up."

* * *

Sonicflare skipped into Knock Out's Med bay. "Hey! Knock Out! "

"Hmm." The red mech looked over his shoulder, and a look of disgust fell across his face. "Ew. Who let you in?"

"Megatron said that I could torture you!"

"Lord Megatron would never say that!"

Sonicflare smiled. "But he did! He really did!"

Knock Out snorted. "Fine, I'll play along." He Sat down on the floor and pulled his arms into the air. "Do with me as you please."

Sonicflare smiled. "You have to cover your optics." Knock Out did as he was told, and offlined his optics. Sonicflare waved her hand in front of his face, and smiled as he didn't react. She ran over to a box, and started digging through it.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Don't peek!" The femme pulled what she was looking for out of the box, and stood behind the mech.

Knock Out quickly onlined his optics as he felt his servos being chained up. "Femme! What the pit are you doing? You're going to scratch my paint!" Sonicflare giggled, and attached the chain to a pulley system, and pulled up. Knock Out was pulled from the ground, and into a standing position. "Frag it!"

The femme giggled, and grabbed another chain from the box, and wrapped it around his pedes. "There. Now that you are restrained..." She pulled out small piece of human glass. Her eyes turned serious. "Time for some fun."

"Femme! Femme, no!" Knock Out began struggling against the chains, but it was no use. The small youngling obviously knew what she was doing. Perhaps she practiced on somebody else? Sonicflare stepped forward, and the small piece of glass drew closer to Knock Out's paint. "STOP IT! NOT THE PAINT!"

Sonicflare tapped the glass against his paint. "Tell me what I want to know."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!"

"Where did you and Starscream hide the candy?"

Knock Out breathed in. "I can't tell you!" The youngling started scraping the glass against his paint making a "T". "NOOOO! STOP! MY PAAAIIINNNTTT!"

"Tell me, Knock Out, and your paint might live."

Knock Out positioned his head to the ceiling. He remembered the last time she had energon candy. She was literally bouncing off the walls. Mechs lost optics that day. "N-No!"

She put the glass up against his paint, and carved the an "E". "I'm only going to ask one more time." The femme put the glass back up against his paint. "Where is the candy?"

"Top shelf!"

Sonicflare smiled. "YAY! CANDY!" She ran over to the shelf, and got onto her tippy toes, but couldn't reach. "Knock Out, I can't reach!"

Knock Out was breathing hardly as he turned his head to get a look at the femme. She was on her very tippy toes, wings fluttering with excitement, and servos reaching as far as they could. "Good."

Sonicflare frowned, and looked over to him. She pulled out the piece of glass, and pointed it at him. "shut up!"

The door slid open, and Knock Out immediately began yelling. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Knock Out!" Breakdown dropped what he was doing and began untying the unlucky medic.


	2. Go the Frag to Sleep Parody

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I actually wrote two of these parody things today. One being "Wrench to the head" Which I haven't edited yet, and the other being this one. Has anybody seen the youtube videa called go the frag to sleep. Watch it. Watch it now.**

* * *

It was getting late upon the Nemesis, and Starscream found himself doing what he did everyday around this time; Looking for a little fragging femme. Sonicflare was good at hiding. She was great at it, in fact, but Starscream was great at finding. Better than she was at hiding.

He checked all of her normal hiding places, but she was obviously trying to give Starscream a challenge. Starscream started to look in her secondary hiding places. The Med bay; Hmm no. All there was in there was a crying scratched up Knockout.

Torture chambers; Nope, only some traitors in there.

Hmm, Sonicflare was proving to be a difficult one tonight. Starscream froze when he heard footsteps, and a voice. He quickly ducked into the shadows.

"Mr. Soundwave, Do you ever talk?"

There was silence.

"Do you like working here?"

More silence answered the question.

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

More silence. Sonicflare and Soundwave passed where Starscream was hiding. He slowly stepped out of his hiding place, and grabbed the femme by her scruff bar. "Time for recharge."

"No! I don't want to! You can't make me!" The youngling tried to squirm out of Starscream's grip, but failed. "Mr. Soundwave, help! He's gonna make me recharge! Save me!"

Soundwave watched the two for a moment before turning away from the femmeling, and continuing on his path to speak with Lord Megatron.

"Time for recharge!" Starscream purred as he carried the femme to her room. He dropped the femme onto her berth, and sat in a chair next to it. "I'm not leaving until you recharge. I will not have a repeat of last night."

"Will you tell me a berthtime story?"

Starscream growled. "Fine!" He leaned back in the chair with a pout on his face, and began speaking. "Go the Frag to Sleep. By me."

Sonicflare smirked, and leaned back in her berth. She had no intention of letting him finish his story.

"A berthtime story for an annoying femmeling who won't go the frag to sleep!" Starscream growled. "All the troops are hustled up in their quarters now. The Autobots won't utter a beep. You're cozy and warm in your berth femmeling. Please, go the frag to sleep."

Sonicflare frowned. This was a horrible story.

Starscream glared at the femme. "The humans are quiet in their dwellings, Bratling. The unmaker snoozes down in the deep."

"I don't like this story! Here read this instead." Sonicflare rummaged under her berth, and pulled out a file. Starscream took the file and read the cover.

"Torture sessions 0015-0085"

"I'll read you one last file, if you swear you'll go the frag to sleep."

"Ehh, no!"

"Then I will continue my story." Starscream smirked. "The seekers who soar through the sky are in recharge. And the Insecticons who crawl, run, and creep."

Sonicflare sat up. "I'm thirsty. Will you get me some energon?"

Starscream's optics widened. "I know you're not thirsty, that's bullscrap! STOP LYING! Lie the frag down, and go to sleep." He growled.

Sonicflare leaned back, and Starscream continued. "The wind blows soft through the Nemesis. The scaplets, they make not a peep." Starscream let out a growl. "It's been thirty-eight klicks already! Praise the spark. WHAT THE FRAG! GO TO SLEEP!"

It's official, Sonicflare was doing this every night! Starscream let out a sigh, and continued his story. "All the protoforms are dreaming in stasis. Cliffjumper has made his last leap!"

Sonicflare let out a burst of giggles, and Starscream let out a dark chuckle at his own little joke.

"Starscream, I have to go make a leak!" Sonicflare started bouncing up, and down.

Starscream's optics narrowed at her. "Pits no, you cannot make an oil change! You know where you can go? THE FRAG TO SLEEP!"

Sonicflare huffed, and crossed her arms. This was going to be harder than she first thought.

"The nocturnal terron raptors fly forth from the tree tops, through the air they soar, and they sweep. A dark crimson rage fills my spark, dear Sonicflare. In all seriousness. GO THE FRAG TO SLEEP!"

Starscream took a moment to compose himself before continuing on. "The dark, and undead army is snoring, wrapped in a big snuggly heap. HOW THE FRAG CAN YOU NAP IN THE MED BAY, BUT WHEN IT COMES TIME YOU CANNOT LIE THE FRAG DOWN, AND GO TO SLEEP?"

Sonicflare smirked. "Secret. Finish the story!"

"The energon glows bright beneath the earth now. It's power, tomorrow, we'll reap."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know." Starscream groaned.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"No more questions! This interview is over! I've got two words for you, brat! FRAGGING SLEEP!"

Sonicflare stared at him. "I am only waiting on you to finish the story."

Perhaps if he used her new friend in the story she would go to sleep faster. "Soundwave is surely recharging, now. His drone makes not one cheep."

"I need my stuffed Cyberbear." Sonicflare interrupted with a smile on her face, and pointing to the other side of the room.

Starscream glared. "FRAG YOUR STUFFED CYBERBEAR! I'M NOT GETTING YOU SLAG!" Starscream stood up. "OFFLINE YOUR OPTICS, CUT THE SCRAP! SLEEP!"

"Fine, but finish the story."

Starscream groaned and sat back down. "The terraflorra doves low in the meadow, and high on the mountain so steep."

Sonicflare gave a giggle. Starscream groaned , and grabbed his helm. "My life is failure! I'm a scrap worthy creator! STOP FRAGGING WITH ME, PLEASE, AND SLEEP!"

Sonicflare smiled. Oh she had him now. Just a few more minutes. He would be giving up.

"The medic and his assistant are snoozing, as I sit here, and openly weep!" Starscream muttered through his servos.

"Can you bring me some energon?" Sonicflare asked.

"Sure, fine! I'll bring you some energon! Who the frag cares! You're not going to sleep!" It only took Starscream a few minutes to grab the energon, and bring it back to the femmeling.

Sonicflare sat in her berth, and took small sips of the energon, and listened to Starscream until her container was empty.

"This chamber is all I remember now. The furniture scrappy, and cheap." Starscream leaned back, as his optics begin to offline. "You win." Sonicflare smiled, and jumped out of the berth, running into the hallway shouting cheers of joy. "You escape. You storm down the hall, as I nod the frag off, and sleep."

* * *

Starscream optics onlined, and he looked around, Where was he? Oh, yeah. Sonicflare's room. He looked up to the berth, and smiled as slowly stood up to get a better look at the femmeling.

Sonicflare's optics were offline,and she was latched onto her stuffed cyberbear, asleep. Starscream crossed his digits, as he went across the room, and grabbed a data pad._ Finally some time to finish my plots against Megatron!_

Starscream pressed the button to turn on the data pad, and _**BEEEEPPPP!**_

"Starscream?" Sonicflare slowly sat up in her berth, and rubbed her optics."What are you doing?"

"Oh, Slag spitting pit spawn! You have got to be kidding me! COME ON! Go the frag back to sleeepp!"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well. I have actually been writing quite a bit lately, it's just none of it is worth uploading. None at all. So I finally got off my lazy ass,that has been waking up in 1 in the afternoon all summer long, and write something worth reading.**

* * *

Sonicflare loved walking through the hall of torture chambers. Especially when interrogators were in the middle of a job. The screams were lovely. She couldn't get enough. Some of the other cons said she had always been like that, and she believed every word.

This morning Sonicflare decided to stop in front of a certain torture chamber, where the last scream had slowly died out. She reached up, and typed in a code for the door to open, and that it did. _Ew, Arachnid_. Sonicflare went to leave, but it was too late.

"What are you doing in here,bratling?" Arachnid growled.

"Studying." Sonicflare answered.

"For what?"

"Becoming an interrogator! I'll be the best one ever!"

"HA!" Arachnid laughed. "That's classic!"

"When I become an interrogator you better panic! I'll rip out every organ you have!"

"Interrogator, or undertaker?" Arachnid smirked.

"Shut up! I bet I'm better than you already!"

"Oh really?" Arachnid Smiled then pulled out a coiled whip. "That," She pointed to a blue femme whose optics were offline, "Is Arcee. I'm trying to get precious information out of her. She is in stasis right now. How about you wake her up. The button on the handle activates the electricity."

Sonicflare grabbed the coiled whip. "Fine." She pressed the button on the handle, and what felt like thousands of knives stabbing her went through her systems.

Arachnid watched the young femme as she pressed the button, and electrocuted herself. "Now _that_ is classic." She giggled as the youngling's optics went offline, and her body continued to twitch. All of a sudden the alarms in the Nemesis went off. "Stupid Autobots." Arachnid ran out of the room, and down the hall to her position.

* * *

Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran through the halls of the Nemesis. Their mission: Locate, and bring back Arcee. Not really that difficult for a Wrecker and a Scout. "Decepticons are messed up. Do you see all these torture chambers?"

"**Yeah, They remind me a lot of all of our brig cells."**

Bulkhead let out a laugh. "That door is open, let's go check it out."

Bumblebee nodded, and ran over to the room first. He froze in the doorway. **"I found Arcee."**

"Well grab her, and let's get the scrap out of here!"

"**But that's not all I found!**"

Bulkhead peeked into the room. "Oh, Scrap. Is that a youngling?"

"**Yeah. Do you think Arachnid got to her too?"**

"Let's hope not. You grab the youngling, and I'll grab Arcee."

Bumblebee nodded, and gently picked up the femme. **"She reminds me of somebody."**

"No time Bee!" Bulkhead activated his Comm. link. "A ground bridge would be good right about now."

A green vortex opened up, and the two ran through.

* * *

Arachnid stood in front of Starscream. The Autobots had grabbed Arcee, and apparently Sonicflare as well. "What do you mean they took the youngling?"

"The Autobots took the youngling, and Arcee." Arachnid repeated herself.

"I don't care about Arcee! How did they get a hold of Sonicflare!"

"What do you care? You don't even like the femmeling."

Starscream let out a cough. "Of course I don't! Megatron has me under strict orders not to let anything happen to her!"

"You had no problems about disobeying Megatron before." Arachnid smirked. "You like the femmeling." She accused.

"I do not! Just find her and get her back here!"

"Whatever you say." Arachnid waved him off as she left.

* * *

The first thing that onlined were Sonicflare's audio Receptors. The first think she heard was yelling.

"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!"

"It's funny though Ratchet, I don't remember a youngling even being inside the room, let alone being tortured." A feminine voice muttered quietly.

"Rest, Arcee. I will take care of the femmeling." That must have been Ratchet.

Arcee. That was the name of the bot Arachnid was torturing. _Where am I?_

"How is she Ratchet?" A deep voice asked.

"He systems were overloaded. Most likely caused by electricity. She should be fine." Ratchet answered. There was silence for a while. "How in the name of the Allspark did they get a hold of a youngling though?" Ratchet asked thoughtfully.

"It is hard to say." The deep voice answered. "Bulkhead, You will be in charge of picking up Jack, as well as Miko. I believe it is about time for you to pick them up."

"Yes, sir!" the voice sounded as big footsteps began clomping around. It reminded her of Breakdown. She loved torturing Breakdown.

Slowly Sonicflare's optics onlined. She silently looked around. All of the bots' backs were turned to her. This was going to be easier than she thought. She slowly slid off the berth, and tip toed away. Now, where was she?

"Where did the youngling go?" She heard Ratchet's voice yell.

Sonicflare looked around nervously before running the direction she thought was away from the voice, but let's face it. She didn't know where she was exactly. She ended up running right into a orange and white mech's leg. "Nevermind! I found her!" This must have been Ratchet. "You shouldn't run around like that." He warned.

Sonicflare frowned. "Don't tell me what to do!" And just for added measure, she ran away from the annoying Ratchet bot.

"What did I just tell you?"

"Lick Megatron's aft!"

Ratchet stood there. "What did you just say?" The tone in Ratchet's voice made her freeze and turn to face the bot. His face in a scowl, and his fists were gripped. "Say that one more time!" He challenged.

Sonicflare glared. Who did this mech think he was? You know what? Challenge Accepted! "Lick. Megatron's. Aft!"

"Why you little!" Ratchet growled. A servo was put on his shoulder.

"Calm down, old friend." A blue and red mech calmed Ratchet down. His optics slowly made their way to Sonicflare. He walked up to her, and crouched down. "I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. You are safe now."

Sonicflare glared. "Are you going to hold me hostage?"

"No." Optimus answered, apparently caught off guard by the question.

Sonicflare slowly began walking around Optimus, looking at every part of his frame. He was big, but you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. "You should." She answered.

"May I ask your designation?"

"No."

Ratchet growled. "Cheeky bratling!"

Sonicflare looked up the twice her size mech. "I don't like you."

Ratchet huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh no! A youngling not liking me! How will I ever live?" He mumbled sarcastically.

"That's the thing. Bot's I don't like, don't live."

The two mechs stared at her. Finally Ratchet grabbed her by the waist, and swung her over his shoulder. "I'm giving her a complete processor check."

Optimus stood up, and nodded. "Perhaps that is in our best interest."

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I'LL SCREAM! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO-" Sonicflare was cut off by being dropped onto a berth. It was right across from the blue femme, Arcee. Sonicflare looked Arcee up, and down. "You look better."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Well, Arachnid was doing a number on you. I was just saying you look better than before."

Ratchet started hooking up wires to her helm. "WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Ratchet smacked her helm. "That is not language for a femme of your age."

Sonicflare glared at him. "Get these wires off of me!"

"Absolutely not!"

"What _are_ you doing?" Arcee asked.

"Giving her a processor check! This one is definitely not alright!"

"I'm fine! Now let me go!" Sonicflare yelled.

"No!"

"If you don't let me go, I'll call Sire!"

Ratchet froze. "What do you mean 'sire'?"

"Are you stupid! I'll call my sire to come, and get me!"

Ratchet looked up to Optimus, who looked very thoughtful. The Base's door opened, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead drove through. They both let out the humans, and transformed.

"Looks like the femmeling is up!" A big green one smiled, and walked up to Sonicflare. "Hello there! My name is Bulkhead, and this is Bumblebee."

"Go frag yourself." Sonicflare answered.

Bulkhead backed up a few steps. "Did she just?"

"Yeah." Arcee answered.

"Awesome! Are you the new bot! You're really short!" A human with black and pink hair started yelling randomly at Sonicflare.

"Ew!" Sonicflare lifted her pedes onto the berth. "It talks!"

The human looked up to her. The smile on its face slowly faded. "What's her deal?"

"By any chance," Optimus began speaking to Sonicflare, "are you a Decepticon?"

Sonicflare's face brightened up. "Well, not yet! I'm not old enough, but one of these days I'll be the best Decepticon interrogator EVER!"

All of the bots stared at her. "GREAT!" Ratchet yelled. "What are we going to do with a Decepticon youngling!" He glared over to Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. "You!" He growled at them. "This is your guys' fault!"

"What's a youngling?" A human with brown hair asked.

"It is the equivalent of a Cybertronian child."

"This is a baby?"

"What's a baby?" Sonicflare asked.

Ratchet groaned. "It is best that we return it!"

Optimus nodded. "Who is your sire?"

"I'm not telling!" Sonicflare crossed her servos and looked away.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ratchet groaned.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dooo doo doo doo! I wrote three chapters of this story yesterday while talking to Minimus Prime. I'm just gonna upload them all! cause primus knows I'll never get around to it later!**

* * *

"Why do they get to go?" Sonicflare pouted as Ratchet opened the ground bridge for Arcee, Bulkhead, and the two humans Jack, and Miko. She still had issues telling those two apart. Was Jack the one with the Pink tinged hair and Miko the short black haired one, or was it the other way around?

"Because they aren't younglings, or future Decepticons!" Ratchet argued.

"THAT'S RACIST!"

Ratchet huffed and turned away from her. Sonicflare glanced at the ground bridge, and ran through right after the pink haired human. "It's just a desert!" She complained.

Arcee shot around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored!"

"Scrap."

"Uh, how about you wait here with Jack, and Miko while we check the energon signal, okay?" Bulkhead smiled down awkwardly.

Sonicflare looked around. "Fine. You won't find anything though. Decepticons already stripped this one." Sonicflare sat on the ground, and began pouting.

Arcee, and Bulkhead released a sigh, and made their way inside the cave. "So which one of you is which?" Sonicflare asked the two humans.

They looked offended. The pink haired one spoke up first. "I'm MIKO! I'm a girl! That is Jack! He is a boy."

Sonicflare nodded. "Okay, so," She pointed to the boy, "That's Miko, and you're," She pointed to the girl, "Jack."

"NO!" Miko yelled, and explained again.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sonicflare apologized. She pointed to the boy again. "That's Miko!"

The boy, Jack, groaned. "Are you toying with us?"

"Yes."

Miko and Jack looked up to the youngling. "Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"Forget it!" Miko yelled. "I'm going to miss the concert at this rate!"

"It doesn't start for another two hours." Jack muttered.

"What's an hour?" Sonicflare asked.

"Not important!" Miko yelled. "I've always wanted to see Slash Monkey live! And this is their only U.S. date!"

"That's a shock. I mean who doesn't love Bulgarian shriek metal?" Jack asked.

Sonicflare quickly looked up what they were talking about on the world wide web. She found the band, and played one of their songs. She immediately jumped from her sitting position, and tried to turned it off. "I don't!"

Bulkhead, and Arcee exited the mine. Arcee started complaining about the mine being stripped, just like Sonicflare told them. Sonicflare glanced down to Miko who started running off. She smiled, and followed after.

"COOOL!" Miko shouted.

"It is!" Sonicflare agreed. "I've never been inside one! Steve has though!"

"MIKO! Youngling! Get back here!" Bulkhead started running after them.

"I'm going this way!" Sonicflare yelled turning down one of the caverns. "So cool!" she glanced around at the rocks, and the jagged shapes they made. "Things could get hurt down here!"

Sonicflare pulled out one of her cyberdolls, and set it on the ground she began pacing as the area around her, in her optics, morphed into a dangerously jagged torture chamber. The doll grew, and grew until it was her size, and began, in her imagination, screaming for somebody to help.

"Nobody is coming to help." Sonicflare growled. "You are in my territory now!" she let out a laugh. She grabbed the doll, and threw it into one of the jagged rocks, stabbing the doll through the back, and out the front. "He didn't give me what I wanted." Suddenly, The room turned back into the cave, and the area she was in began shaking, and rocks began falling. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

The floor fell in, and Sonicflare screamed as she fell.

P)(

Sonicflare slowly onlined her optics. She was surrounded by rocks, and to top it all off she was scared. She quickly opened her bond with her sire. ~Sire! Help! Sire, please!~

She quickly scrambled up, and started digging on the rubble. ~Sire!~ She grabbed a rock and yanked a little earning a rumble from the rest of the rocks surrounding her. ~Sire, It's going to crush me!~

~Will you shut up! I'm working on it!~

Sonicflare looked around worriedly. ~Please hurry, Sire!~

* * *

Starscream grumbled as he dug through the rubble looking for his LORD Megatron. He could have been done and over with him, if it wasn't for his mindlessly loyal followers. He pushed aside another rock as he felt his creator bond open.

~Sire! Help! Sire, please!~

He perked up and looked around. Sonicflare. She was close.

~Sire!~

Starscream began digging faster. That was all he had left!

~Sire, It's going to crush me!~

Starscream growled. ~Will you shut up! I'm working on it!~

~Please hurry, Sire!~

He would not forgive Megatron. Not this time. He would destroy him. Decapitate him! Starscream sat on a rock and covered his face. He only looked up when he heard footsteps.

A dark blue and dark purple flier femme walked forward. "We'll make him pay, Starscream." She growled.

Starscream smirked. "We'll make him grovel."

"Cry!"

"Beg for mercy!"

The femme purred as she sat on Starscream's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But will we give it to him?"

"No."

The femme evaporated away as Starscream stood up, and began digging again. He finally got close enough to hear his femmeling mumbling.

"It's ok Night. Sire will come for us, and then we can go home."

"Sonicflare!" He called through the rock.

"Sire!"

Starscream began digging more, and finally broke through the rock enough so Sonicflare could crawl through. He helped pull her out, and gave her a quick inspection. "Only a couple of minor scratches."

Sonicflare hugged her cyberdoll. "Thank you, Sire."

Starscream huffed. "Come. We have more digging to do."

"For who?" Sonicflare began skipping after Starscream. "

"Megatron."

"Oh."

* * *

Starscream followed the loud bangs, and continued digging with Sonicflare on his back, playing with her doll. Starscream let out a laugh as he broke through where the bangs originated. "Put all doubt of my allegiance to rest." He suddenly stopped talking.

Sonicflare peeked into the room, and saw Miko, and Bulkhead. "What's he doing here!" Miko yelled.

"Miko, get behind me." Bulkhead commanded.

Starscream began breaking through the rest of the rock so he could get inside. "Well, well if it isn't Bulkhead, and his pet vermin."

Sonicflare giggled as she jumped off Starscream's back. "VERMIN!"

"Youngling! What are you doing here?"

Starscream glared at Bulkhead. "Do not talk to her!" Starscream smiled. "But, my, you do have your hands full, don't you, Autobot?" He purred and gestured at Bulkhead holding up the ceiling.

"Do whatever you want to me, Starscream, but leave the human alone!"

"No, Bulkhead, I'm not leaving you!" Miko cried.

Sonicflare started playing with her cyber doll again, as Starscream began circling around Bulkhead. "It appears that the human wishes to remain."

"Bulkhead and Miko are very close!" Sonicflare giggled.

"Starscream! Don't push me!" Bulkhead yelled as Starscream made a slow grabbing motion at Miko.

"You like playing with the big robots, don't you, little girl?" Starscream purred.

"She also likes playing this one instrument."

Starscream snuck up behind Miko, and scared her. Miko let out a scream as Bulkhead kicked Starscream into the wall.

Sonicflare laughed as Starscream groaned. "Did it hurt?" She giggled.

"Mute it." Starscream began growling. "That's it Autobot! I will, I will-"

"You will what?" Bulkhead Challenged. "Make me bring down the ceiling on all of us!"

Starscream glanced back at Sonicflare as she stood up, and put away her cyberdoll. "Run Miko, Youngling!"

Sonicflare glanced over to Bulkhead. "No! I don't wanna! Go frag yourself!"

Starscream smiled. "Yes, Miko, run. I'd like to see you try!"

The ceiling began crumbling. Sonicflare started looking around in a panicked state. All of a sudden a big drill crashed into Starscream, and Sonicflare. Sonicflare's optics fizzled and her audio receptor's crackled for a while before they rebooted themselves.

She slowly stood up, along with Starscream. "And then there were three." Starscream announced.

"If you think I'm going to beg for mercy, you got another thing coming, Starscream." Bulkhead warned.

Starscream began to get fidgety. "Yes, begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn't it? Well, you're much more valuable alive, anyways. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him, but bring him an Autobot."

Sonicflare watched as Arcee snuck up behind Starscream. She kept trying to get his attention by tapping his leg, but he wouldn't answer her. Arcee warmed up her blaster, and Starscream slowly turned to face her. "Don't move, Starscream." She smiled and looked over to Bulkhead. "Hey, Bulk."

"Hey Cee."

"Raise your hands!" Arcee pushed her blaster into Starscream's face.

Starscream stared looking around for a way to get free, but eventually gave up. "Ooohhhh!" He groaned.

Sonicflare giggled. "They got you."

* * *

Arcee and Bulkhead ushered Sonicflare out of the mine. She stood by the entrance while the others talked about what they were going to do. Finally Arcee called Sonicflare. "Are you coming?"

"No!"

"Come on! I doubt either of those two will escape anytime soon, and certainly neither of them would take you back to your sire!"

Sonicflare glared at her. "What do you know? You're just a little glitch."

Arcee glared. "We should have left you in there! Come on! Let's go!"

"I don't want to!"

"Haven't you noticed? You're pretty much abandoned at this point! Nobody has come to rescue you! You're creators are Decepticons! They aren't coming to get you!"

"Arcee." Bulkhead warned.

Sonicflare stood there glaring at the blue femme. "I'm not abandoned!" Sonicflare pulled out a hologram cube she stole from Starscream's office. "See! This is all I need!"

"Are you stupid! What's that going to do?"

"I took this from Sire! It's does everything! He says when he felt abandoned he looked through this, and he felt a little better!"

"You know your abandoned." Arcee growled.

"But I'm not!"

"Bulkhead, grab her. She's coming with us." Arcee commanded.

Bulkhead sighed. "Sorry little femme."

"Don't talk to me you big oaf! You're worse than Breakdown!"

Bulkhead ignored Sonicflare, and picked her up, as Arcee called for a ground bridge. When the bridge opened the five walked through.


	5. Chapter 4

Sonicflare sat in the corner of the Autobot base playing with her cyberdoll. Pretending it was one these stupid Autobots, and cutting lethal slices into the dolls optics, and appendages. "If you keep doing that, the doll will fall apart." Bulkhead informed the youngling.

"Maybe I want it to." Sonicflare mumbled.

"Listen," There was a pause where he would have put her name. " If you break the doll you can't play with it."

"My designation is Sonicflare! I'm tired of bots putting silences where my name goes, or just calling me youngling." She mumbled.

"That's a nice designation."

"I don't want your disgusting compliments. I want to destroy this Autobot in peace!"

"What?" Bulkhead looked at her like she was insane.

"This is an Autobot, and I'm torturing it until I get what I want."

Bulkhead slowly backed away. "Continue on."

Sonicflare popped one of the optics off the doll. "Oops."

"Optimus, a decepticon energy signal just popped up onto our scanners, but its… ancient." Ratchet looked up to the screen.

Sonicflare slowly got up, letting her curiosity get the best of her, and looked at the screen. She knew those coordinates. Her sire took her there one time. It was a crash landed deception ship.

"The past has a way of catching up to us, Ratchet." Optimus replied looking up at the screen.

"I know what that is." Sonicflare spoke.

"How do you know, Sonicflare." Bulkhead asked.

"Is that your designation?" Optimus asked, a knowing look crossed his faceplates.

"What about it?"

"Nothing." Optimus answered. "What do you know about this?"

"Sire said it was a secret. I'm not supposed to tell anybot."

"Then why bring it up, femmeling?" Ratchet growled.

"Ratchet, please activate the ground bridge. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, you're with me." Optimus commanded.

Ratchet grumbled, and activated the ground bridge. Sonicflare smiled, and ran through the ground bridge first. "Fragging femmeling!" Ratchet yelled.

Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead ran through after Sonicflare, as Optimus released a sigh. "We will take care of her Ratchet." He told his old friend before rushing into the ground bridge as well.

Arcee looked around. "Where are we?"

"It's an old Decepticon ship. It's only half though." Sonicflare answered.

"What do you know, Bratling?"

"My sire brought me here before!"

Arcee followed Bumblebee through the hall. "Arachnid!"

"Where!" Sonicflare ran into the hallway, and caught sight of Arachnid crawling away through a different hall away from them. Arcee chased after her followed by Optimus, Bumblebee, and then Sonicflare.

Arcee climbed into the tunnel left by Arachnid. "Arcee! Wait!" Optimus ordered.

Sonicflare looked down. "Hello!" She yelled.

Optimus turned around, and saw Sonicflare poking Starscream's face. He released a sigh. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sonicflare. Take care of him." He ordered as he followed Arcee through the tunnel.

Sonicflare bent down. "You know, it's best if you avoid the sticky part of the web."

"I know that!" Starscream yelled. Sonicflare went to stand up, but lost her balance, and fell wings first into Starscream's back. "You did not just do what I think you did!"

Sonicflare tried to get up, but was stuck by the web. "Depends. Do you think I got energon candies from Knockout?"

"NO!"

"Then yes, I did."

"Alright. Come on! Get up!" Bulkhead ordered.

Starscream stood up, and Sonicflare dangled from his back. "Don't worry! I've got your back!" Sonicflare called.

Starscream groaned. "Of course you do!"

Sonicflare smiled, and hummed while Bee, and Bulkhead ushered Starscream out of the ship. "Move it!" Bulkhead ordered.

Starscream tripped, and landed on his knees. "No need to use force! There is a youngling attached to my back, if you haven't noticed!"

Sonicflare let out some giggles. "How could they not?"

Starscream looked up to Optimus. "I will tell you anything you want to know."

Sonicflare looked behind her to Starscream. "Is that right? And what do you want in return?" Bulkhead chuckled.

"I want to be on your side."

Sonicflare began struggling against the web. She didn't want to be connected this, this thing! It wasn't her sire! Starscream began ranting on why he wanted to change sides, as Sonicflare began struggling more. "Would you stop that!" He ordered

"NO! GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

"What did you just say?"

"GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF!"

"Woah! Sonicflare! Calm down!" Bulkhead started to try to calm her down, and the he went to start tugging to get her off.

"What are you doing, Autobot! Don't touch her!" Starscream ordered.

"GET ME OFF!"

"Bulkhead." Optimus called him over, as Bumblebee watched the two.

"BEE! GET ME OFF THIS!"

"**I don't know how."**

"What is wrong with you!" Starscream yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT HIM! GET ME OFF!"

The other Autobots finally came back over, and removed the webbing, but replaced it with stasis cuffs. "You two will ride in my trailer." Optimus informed them. "You," Optimus turned to Starscream, "Will tell us everything we want to know. Starting with where Arachnid was headed."

* * *

Starscream laid in the trailer while Sonicflare sat crouched in a corner. ~Listen to me.~ Starscream opened the bond. ~This all a trick. Got it? I'm tricking the Autobots, but I am defecting from the Decepticons. Are you going to follow me or not!~

Sonicflare looked over to Starscream. ~Can I still become an Interrogator?~

~You may become or do whatever you like, Sweetspark.~

"Okay." Sonicflare answered. "I'll follow."

Starscream smiled. "Good."

The trailers back opened, and Bulkhead grabbed Starscream's legs. "Rise and shine!" He roughly pulled Starscream out, and Sonicflare climbed out by herself.

"You know, for Autobots you guys aren't very nice." Sonicflare commented.

Arcee rolled her optics. "We're here. Where's the ship?"

Starscream looked around. "Through the arch, among the stones."

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee. You're with me. Arcee, remain with our prisoner, and Sonicflare."

"Why can't I be a prisoner!"

"You're too small to do any damage." Arcee mumbled.

"Is the clamp really necessary? I promise I won't fly away! It's really giving me a crick." Starscream complained.

Arcee frowned. "I could always shove you back in the trailer."

"Awww."

"Can we do that anyways?"

Starscream looked over to Sonicflare in shock. "What?"

"You said I could do whatever I like. I like shoving bots into tiny spaces so they can't get out. It's a very successful torture technique."

Starscream looked at her, and gave a strange look. "Who taught you that?"

"I tested it out on Steve."

"The vehicon?"

"Yeah."

Starscream released a sigh. "Whatever."

Arcee began pacing. "I'm not really so bad, you know. Megatron, he's the evil one."

"Tell it to someone who cares." Arcee retorted.

"Like who? Arachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat."

"So we can agree on one thing." Arcee muttered.

"Oh, you have no idea. She showed up one day, and next thing you know she acts like she runs the place!"

"She took Soundwave from me!" Sonicflare yelled. "He was going to be mine! But no! Arachnid had to steal away all his attention."

"She whispered lies into Megatron's Audio receptors. Maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place!"

"What a glitch!" Sonicflare yelled.

"Well, she terminated my partner." Arcee grumbled.

"What?" Starscream's servos turned into fists. "She's taking credit for scrapping him now too! That was my doing!"

"Yeah! He did that!" Sonicflare confirmed.

"What?" Arcee didn't look like she understood him. "You weren't there."

"Of course I wasn't I don't know what I was thinking." Starscream began to fidget.

"Yes he was! He took the red mech, and stabbed him!" Sonicflare smiled with pride.

"N-no! It wasn't me!"

"Who are you talking about?" Arcee yelled.

"No one. Who are you talking about?"

"Tailgate."

"Whose tailgate?"

"You." Arcee accused. "You extinguished Cliffjumper!"

"She guessed it." Sonicflare giggled.

"CLIFFJUMPER?"

Arcee kicked Starscream. "OKAY, OKAY IT WAS A MISTAKE! I've made many, but I CHANGED. You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner, would you?" Arcee threw down a key to the ground. "What is that?"

"The key to the cuffs. Cliff would have given you a fighting chance."

Sonicflare started to back up. ~Do not worry, Sweetspark. I have this under control.~

Arcee activated her blasters.

"NO! NO! OH NO!"

"TAKE IT!" She yelled.

Starscream grabbed the key, but dropped it. Arcee deactivated one of her blasters. "You're pathetic." She bent down to pick the key up.

Starscream let out a chuckle before using his claws to stab Arcee's side. Arcee fell to her hands and knees, while Starscream grabbed the key, and unlocked the cuffs around his wrists. "Something wrong, Arcee? I thought you wanted a fight?" Starscream attacked Arcee as she blocked with her blades.

Starscream let out a menacing chuckle as he began to back Arcee into a corner. Arcee gave a kick to Starscream's face, and knocked him back. You're tougher to scrap than your partner, at least the one I scrapped. Was Tailgate weak like Cliffjumper?"

"Just keep talking Starscream!" Arcee held her side, and went to cut Starscream's chest.

Sonicflare frowned, and jumped onto Arcee's back. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Sonicflare! Stop! This is my fight!" Starscream yelled.

"No!"

Arcee struggled with the youngling, and finally threw Sonicflare off her back, and against the rock wall of the cliff. Starscream looked back at the young femme as she struggled to get back up, and narrowed his optics as Arcee. "Do you find it refreshing to beat up on younglings?" He asked as he began to punch and kick Arcee.

Arcee fell to the ground, only to be hit with a kick to the face, a knee to the gut, and an elbow to the back pushing her face first into the dirt. "Do you?" Starscream asked as he kicked her in the gut, and watched as she rolled down a slight hilly area, and then slid to the bottom.

"I guess you do. You should have finished me while I was helpless to fight. Just like I finished Cliffjumper."

Arcee struggled to get up. "This, is for, " She finally stood up, and punched Starscream in the face. "CLIFFJUMPER!" She kicked Starscream's side, and tackled him to the ground putting a blade to his neck.

"You might as well offline me now! Megatron will just finish me off if I ever return to the Decepticons!"

"As if I need you to tell me?"

"What? No, you can't!" Starscream begged.

Arcee looked up, and saw Bumblebee at the top of the cliff holding Sonicflare in his arms, staring right at her. She quickly deactivated her weapons, and slowly untangled herself from Starscream.

Starscream quickly got up, and slowly made his way to Bumblebee. He ripped Sonicflare out of Bee's servos, and continued walking away.

* * *

Starscream carried Sonicflare until he came up to the other half of the ship. He began banging his cuffed wings against the side of the ship until his wings became free. He looked over to the femme. ~It is time to wake up.~

Sonicflare slowly onlined her optics, and groaned. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

"She was going to hurt you, Sire."

"You should have stayed out of it. It's time to fly, Come." Starscream transformed, and hovered in place while Sonicflare slowly transformed trying not to mess it up. When she finally finished Starscream flew off with Sonicflare following closely after.


	6. Chapter 5

The pair on fliers landed in the mountains. Sonicflare had a distinct frown on her face. They had been flying forever. She was tired, cranky, and irritable.

"We will rest here tonight." Starscream mumbled glancing around the forest for any humans. He finally sat down against a tree. Sonicflare sat down next to him. "You should recharge."

Sonicflare scooted down, and laid her helm on Starscream's lap. "The ground is hard."

"There is nothing I can do about that." Starscream growled.

"I'm hungry. I want some energon."

"We don't have any."

"I can't recharge without my stuffed cyberbear, and that's on the Nemesis."

Starscream sighed, and reached into his subspace. "You can borrow this one, but I want it back." Starscream pulled out a stuffed cyberbear. It had been the one Novaflight had before- Starscream shook his head to get rid of the thought. It was meant for Sonicflare anyways.

Sonicflare grabbed onto it. "I didn't know you needed one to recharge as well."

"It's not mine."

Sonicflare sniffed it. "Your right. It doesn't smell like you. It smells comforting. Who does it belong to?"

"Just recharge!" Starscream snapped.

"Okay." Sonicflare began squirming to get comfortable, and finally, after many hours of tossing and turning, got into recharge.

Starscream sighed, and leaned his helm back against a tree. This was just fabulous! No energon. No berths. No place to go. What the frag was he going to do now?

* * *

The sun shined bright in Sonicflare's optics. She groaned as she sat up. She looked around then up at the sun. "Can we destroy it?"

"The sun?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah."

Starscream snorted. "Leave it to the Fallen."

"Hmm, okay."

"Come on." Starscream helped the youngling stand up. "To the sky." He commanded. Starscream quickly transformed, followed by Sonicflare, and the two flew off to their next destination.

* * *

The wind was blowing extra hard, and it was becoming harder for Sonicflare to stay close to her sire. ~Sire, I can't keep up. The wind is blowing me off course!~

~Try to stick with me until we reach the next resting point. It is not too far off.~

~Yes, Sire.~ With one final puff of air Sonicflare wavered, but did not go off course. She was going to prove herself as a flier if it was the last thing she did.

Starscream glanced back at Sonicflare after the last hard gust of wind. It took all his might not to waver, but Sonicflare wasn't as skilled as he was. She was a beginner at best. ~You must use the opposite direction of thrust from the wind when you feel a gust coming.~

~Yes, Sire.~

Starscream began to lower his altitude, and finally landed by a cave. "We will stay here to wait out the storm."

"I can fly more!"

"No. We will wait. It is getting late anyways."

Sonicflare frowned. "Fine." She pulled out one of her cyber dolls. Starscream was surprised to see this one in pristine condition.

"What, have you not torn that one to shreds yet?"

"This one is Nights! I would never tear her to shreds. She doesn't deserve torture. She is very loyal to me, and only me."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Really?" Sonicflare smiled, and nodded. "So, if I offered her energon candy she wouldn't come over to my side?"

"She does not fall into tempta- WHAT! Nights, you can't! No! Don't be pulled in by his temptation!" The youngling rolled over with the doll on top of her. "Get off! No! You traitor! I will never let you live this down! I'll offline you! Sire will do nothing for you, but make you into his slave! Can't you see!"

Starscream scoffed. "As if I would allow anyone joinmy side, who was bought over with such… simple methods."

Sonicflare rolled back over, and sat criss cross on the ground. Her doll between her legs, and her chin sitting upon the helm of her doll. "Do you have a trine?"

Starscream looked unsettled. "Of course. They just aren't on Earth."

"Why not?'

"They did not wish to come."

"But why?"

"Enough! Get to recharge!"

"Can I borrow your stuffed cyber bear again?" Sonicflare asked.

Starscream pulled the doll out. "Here."

"Thank you."

Starscream leaned back, and allowed the youngling to set her helm on his lap. "How long until we get some energon?"

"I do not know."

"Oh, okay." Sonicflare repositioned herself to get comfortable. Sonicflare offlined her optics and slowly fell into recharge.

Starscream allowed his helm to fall against the rock walls of the cave. He checked his energy levels, and fuel levels. He was low on energon. He was sure that Sonicflare was low as well. As soon as the storm was over he would be locating the Nemesis, getting some energon for him and Sonicflare, as well as some other things.

* * *

Two jets flew through the clouds a silver one, and a smaller purple and black one.

It wasn't surprising to Starscream the strange storm was gone the next morning, but Sonicflare was full of questions. "Where did it go? Why did it disappear so fast? Did it get scared?"

~Listen! What we are about to do is highly dangerous! Got it? One wrong move, and we are offline permanently! Remain silent, and follow my lead.~

~Yes, Sire.~

Starscream flew under the clouds right behind a group of flier droids. Sonicflare followed directly after him, not wanting to get lost. The group did a complete turnaround, and flew inside the Nemesis.

The group of droids transformed, and loudly landed on the ground. Starscream, and Sonicflare silently hovered above the ground until the fliers walked off. Starscream lead the way and quickly transformed first.

Sonicflare transformed, and looked around. It was eerily silent. "Do you remember the items in my office in the drawer I told you never to touch?" Starscream whispered.

"Yes."

"Go get the items, and your stuffed cyberbear, alright? We will meet back here."

Sonicflare saluted, and then let out a giggle. "Alright." She answered before running off down the hall.

Sonicflare peeked around a corner, and then when she made sure it was clear she ran down the hall into Starscream's old office. It was empty, lucky for her. She ran over to the bottom left hand drawer, and typed in the code she had entered a hundred times before. The only items left in the drawer were a rock, and a data pad. She had already stolen the hologram cube. She smiled, and ran down the hall into her room. She looked it over, and finally spotted her cyber bear in the corner.

Sonicflare subspaced the three items, and began to walk out, until she saw the chains she used on Knockout laying in the corner. She grabbed the chains, and subspaced them as well. She smiled, and continued walking back to the door. She stopped and grabbed another doll that wasn't in too bad of shape. She would need it to play with. Sonicflare subspaced the doll, and then ran out of the room.

~TIME TO GO!~ Sonicflare jumped when her sire opened the bond and began yelling. She immediately transformed, and flew through the halls to reach where they entered from. She quickly veered up as she and her sire almost collided. ~ Be careful!~ He scolded through the bond.

~Sorry!~ Blasts started coming from behind her. Starscream started shooting at the closed exit in front of them until the door blew off. The two jets veered downward, shots still being taken at them. Starscream cried out in pain as one of the blasts hit his thruster.

"Sire!" Sonicflare made a sharp decent, and followed after her sire as he plummeted to the ground.

* * *

Sonicflare leaned against the side of the mountain next to Starscream as wheezed in pain, and held his leaking leg. She held her stuffed cyberbear close to her chest as the two of them waited for the Autobots to respond. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Starscream yelled.

"I have chains if you want to tie anything up, and beat it within an inch of its life."

Starscream gave a strange glance over to his creation. "What did I do wrong with you?"

Sonicflare giggled as a ground bridge opened, and two bots walked through.

Starscream frowned. "I told you to come alone!"

Bulkhead stepped forward and activated his wrecking ball. "Since when do we listen to you?"

"Where's Optimus?" Ratchet interrogated.

"Patch me up, and then I'll tell you." Ratchet and Bulkhead gave each other skeptical looks. "Have sympathy! I'm leaking here!"

"Then you better start speaking quickly." Ratchet threatened.

Sonicflare stood up. "Stop being such jerks!"

Ratchet glanced over to her. "What did you give up the decepticons or something?"

Sonicflare's optics narrowed. "No! Sire, said I could be anything, and do anything that I wanted! I want to be and interrogator, and I want to kick you!"

"Sonicflare!" Starscream let out in a warning tone.

Sonicflare growled at Ratchet, but stepped back. "Has Optimus been harmed in any way?" Ratchet growled.

"He's fine! Can't you see I'm the one who has been harmed!"

"Where is he?" Bulkhead growled.

"Where do you think he is! He's on Megatron's warship!"

"Which is located where!" Ratchet pushed.

"Now? Who knows! It's a ship! It moves! It took me forever to track, only to get fired upon!"

"You did look glorious as you were falling toward the ground." Sonicflare complimented.

"You wouldn't call me here unless you had information to trade. Real information!" Ratchet growled.

Starscream let out a sigh. "Very well, your beloved leader may have lost his senses."

"Coo Coo! Coo coo!" Sonicflare sang.

"He goes by the name Orion Pax, and it seems Megatron has led him to believe he is a Decepticon."

"Ha! Tell us something we don't know!" Bulkhead laughed.

"We're done here." Ratchet turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sonicflare yelled.

Ratchet and Bulkhead turned to face the youngling. "I have a boo boo, too." Ratchet rolled his optics as the femme waved her aft at him. "Kiss it for me!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Starscream yelled.

"Unless you can tell us where Megatron is constructing his new Spacebridge, then we're done here."

"WHAT! Do you mean to tell me they are finishing the spacebridge without my supervision!" Ratchet, and Bulkhead glanced at each other. Starscream smiled. "It hurts most right here, doctor."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Did anybody watch the soccer game? Spain vs. Italy. NO! Do not talk about it! It hurts! (Ignore this part if you don't know about Hetalia) I was so proud of Feliciano when he beat Ludwig, and Iggy, but then fragging ANTONIO! He just took Lovino and Feliciano, and just stomped all over them! IT MAKES ME SO MAD!**

**Ok. I'm done. I didn't proof read this chapter, so there are most likely grammar errors, and stuff that Fanfiction deleted off of it, that I didn't fix. I'm just so upset. I'll fix it tomorrow.  
**

* * *

"Do you have what I asked you to grab?" Starscream looked over to Sonicflare as soon as the Autobots left.

Sonicflare smiled. "I did!" She reached into her subspace, and pulled out the doll she had grabbed first. "Oops, that's not it." She set the doll on the ground, and reached into her subspace again. This time she pulled out the chains. "Oops." She put the chains to the side with the doll, and yet again reached in, only to pull out her cyberbear. "Hehehe!" She giggled, and gave the stuffed animal a hug.

"I just want the stuff I asked you to grab from my desk!" Starscream yelled.

Sonicflare glanced back at him. "Calm down. I getting to it!" She once again reached in, and pulled out a tin. "Huh?" She opened it up. "ENERGON GOODIES!"

"What!" Starscream yelled pushing the youngling out of the way. "You had energon goodies this whole time!"

"I stole them from Knockout a while back. I forgot."

Starscream growled. "Idiot."

"Fine! If I'm such an idiot, I'm not getting your stuff!"

Starscream glared down at the femme, and growled.

"Working on it!" Sonicflare pulled out more useless items, and finally after an hour of searching she pulled out a rock. "Oh! Here's this!"

Starscream took the rock in servo, and stared at it for a moment before shoving it into his own subspace. "And the other item?"

Sonicflare smiled, and pulled out a data pad. "Here you go! What's on it anyways?"

"A copy of a certain file."

"What kind of file?"

"A message!"

"Why are you getting so offended?"

"Why are you asking so many questions!"

"I don't know." Sonicflare began picking up the items she tossed aside from her subspace.

"You don't need all that stuff." Starscream commented as she picked up an arm full of stuff. Starscream gave her a suspicious look as a hologram cube fell out of the pile. Sonicflare's optics widened and she dropped all of her stuff. She dove for the cube, and covered it up.

"You!" Starscream stood up, and pointed at her. "You stole the hologram cube?"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see it, but then you told me how as long as you had it you were never abandoned, and I wanted to see what was so special!" Sonicflare looked down at the ground. "I was gonna give it back, but then I wanted to know who the pretty femme was. I swear I was going to give it back to you as soon as I found out who she was!"

Starscream looked down at the youngling. "Give it. You shouldn't have taken items from my office! You could have stolen from any of the other cons, but you don't steal from me."

Sonicflare looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." She slowly placed the cube in Starscream's out stretched servo.

"Come here." Starscream commanded. Sonicflare walked up to him, still staring at the ground. "Turn around." Starscream made a spinning motion with his digit. The femme's frown deepened, but she did as she was told.

Starscream pulled out an old worn battle mask. "Turn." He commanded. The femme had a quizzical look on her faceplates. "Here." Starscream motioned for her to take the battle mask.

"What is it?"

"It's a battle mask. Your very next upgrade, it all yours. It's worn, but we can fix it, and we can get you the visor you always wanted as well." Starscream explained.

Sonicflare's mouthplates pulled up into a smile. "Really?"

Starscream nodded.

"Who wore it before me?" Sonicflare asked as she took the battle mask, looking for an inscription of a designation. "Huh, Who's Twister?"

"A femme-ish mech. He liked to cause trouble."

Sonicflare smiled. "Will I ever meet him?"

"I don't know. He is an Autobot now. Probably still part of an incomplete trine." Starscream commented.

"Well, I don't have a trine yet either."

"You are young. It will take time for you to find a trine, especially under these circumstances."

"Sire, will you be part of my trine?"

Starscream snorted. "As if, I would ever be caught in a trine like I suspect yours will end up as. Besides, I already have a trine."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Starscream looked up at the blue sky. "Time to go. Hurry up, and pick up the rest of this stuff. Next stop we will have some of those energon goodies, ok?"

"Alright!" Sonicflare smiled, and put the battle mask into her subspace. She slowly began picking the items up one by one. Slowly placing each into her subspace before picking up another item, testing Starscream's patience by the minute, by the second even.

Starscream tried to remain calm. He kept telling himself. "She's just doing it to make me upset. She's just doing it to make me upset." But let's face it. A patient Starscream? No such thing.

"If you doing hurry the frag up, I will leave you here alone!"

Sonicflare grabbed the rest of the items, and stuffed them into her subspace. "Done!"

Starscream studied the area to make sure they didn't leave anything, before nodding in acceptance. "Let's go." He mumbled as he transformed, and flew off, leaving Sonicflare to catch up.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I suppose you guys want an apology… well you're not getting one. Mostly cause I don't have an excuse, and also because I don't believe in apologizing for things that I have total control over… wait. That didn't type out right. Nevermind. **

**I have my first original work up on if anyone is interested. Sorry, doesn't involve giant robots, but I'm building my original writing skills alittle, so feed back on that would be great, but no pressure. I'm under the same username, mostly because I was too lazy to think up a new one.  
**

**I did not read through this chapter. I know, I'm a horrible author... Primus will smite me for this!  
**

* * *

~Sire, where are we going?~ Sonicflare struggled to keep up with her obviously less tired sire.

~We're almost there. As soon as we land, you have permission to receive two energon goodies from the container.~ Starscream hissed to get the youngling to be quiet.

"Really? Two?" Sonicflare shouted aloud.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Okay!" Sonicflare sang out.

Starscream released a sigh as he continued tracking the beacon that was on his radar. It was the second one that appeared with the same frequency. Starscream quickly transformed, and landed on top of a plateau; Observing the scene unfold in front of him.

Some humans dressed in black had subdued the yellow and black scout. It looked like they were removing something. "It seems the frequency was a trap."

"Bumblebee doesn't seem like he's having fun! I mean look at him sleeping while those guys dissect him like an old lab experiment! He should be screaming, and yelling for mercy!"

"Better Bumblebee than me." Starscream commented.

"Oh look! Bulkhead!" Sonicflare pointed towards down a dirt road.

"It seems the humans are moving out as well. Let's go." Starscream stood up, and looked towards the sky. "I have a pretty good idea of what to do next." Starscream purred as he transformed, and flew off.

"I'm coming!" Sonicflare yelled with an energon goodie in her mouth.

* * *

Starscream landed in front of a building; Sonicflare close behind. "Stay behind me." He smirked as he snuck forward towards the buildings door, and peeked inside. He quickly let out some giggles. He snuck his claws between the doors, and pushed them open. "You are the ones who turned poor Breakdown into a science experiment? Didn't learn much from the experience did you?"

Sonicflare squeaked from outside the building as men began pointing guns at armor less parts of Starscream's body. "Enough to know where the soft spots are."

"Sir, there is a smaller one outside."

"Bring it in." Sonicflare quickly ran inside the building and hid behind Starscream. "So, Decepticons, What do you want?"

"Oh please. I am no longer affiliated with that group. Besides if I were here to avenge the big lug, you would be screaming for mercy by now." Starscream snickered.

"Why are you here?" The man rephrased his question.

Sonicflare hugged onto Starscream's leg. Starscream spared the youngling one glance before answering the question. "To propose an alliance. We have much more in common than you might think, and I am not only referring to our battle scars."

"What can I possible gain from such an arrangement?"

"Insider knowledge." Starscream gave the man an evil smirk. The man held up his hand, and the rest of the men let down their weapons. Sonicflare slowly released Starscream's leg, and peeked out from behind him. It seemed that man was the leader. "Wise choice." Starscream commented. "Now, a T-cog is not technology, it's biology. What does that mean, Sonicflare?"

Starscream began walking towards what looked like a Cybertronian frame, while the human man looked over to Sonicflare. Sonicflare began looking around nervously. "Um, It won't take any power source except energon?"

"Right." Starscream purred.

"Go on." The man instructed.

"And what is the Energon?" Starscream asked glancing over to Sonicflare again.

"It's our fuel, and life-blood of all Cybertronians." Sonicflare nodded to herself.

"Correct. So, all in all. We both want energon, and currently I lack the means of locating it." Starscream lifted up one of his claws. "But, once I supply you with the, " Starscream cut his servo, and stuck some of the energon into the frame, "particulars of its chemical make-up." The machine began to hum with life, and Sonicflare giggled.

"We can use some of your considerable resources to get a means of detecting new deposits for us to share."

"If the supply meets MECH's rather significant demand."

Sonicflare frowned. This wasn't going as her sire planned. She could tell by looking at him. "Ah, intending to build an army, are you?" Starscream smirked. "I am no stranger to ambition."

"You're also not a stranger to-" Starscream covered her mouthplates.

"Ignore her. She is not very smart for her age."

Sonicflare frowned, and licked his servo. He quickly pulled away, and groaned in disgust. "What the frag is wrong with you?"

"I didn't get my daily torture session in, I'm tired, and hungry."

The man just stared at the two. "Get the scanner ready." He commanded his men.

Starscream looked up to the man, smirked. "Very good decision."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think you guys know, I'm going to use the excuse I use every time. Slag happens… Not really. I just got lazy. A bad quality of mine. A really bad quality of mine.**

* * *

Sonicflare watched her sire as the group of humans followed behind them. He was using a primitive tracker to locate energon. Good thing her sire was so smart!

The group entered a canyon, and Starscream looked around. "This way." He lead the group forward, deeper into the dark misty canyon. It was a shame Megatron refused to work with them. They could have helped the Decepticon cause.

Starscream passed the tracker to one of the humans. "It's straight ahead, check it yourself."

The human got onto his knees and waved the device around until let out some beeps. "Source located." He jumped onto his feet and ran forward.

Sonicflare shot up, and giggled, about to run after the human. Right when she took her first step, Starscream grabbed her by her scuff bar. "I think not."

Another soldier got up, and ran after the first. Starscream pulled Sonicflare up, under his arm, holding her around her stomach. Sonicflare began giggling again. This was the most fun she had with her sire in a while.

"Yes, Gratifying isn't it, Silas. I often advised Megatron to seek out human allies. After all, it seems to give the Autobots an upper hand, occasionally, but despite his reputation as a brilliant strategist. Megatron is woefully small minded when it comes to working with minds smaller than our own."

Sonicflare giggled again. Holding up her digits making it look like she was squishing Silas' head. "Such small processors!"

Starscream gave a look. It just dawned on him what he sounded like. "I was referring to head size."

Silas gave him a hard glance. "Do you ever NOT speak?" he asked.

Sonicflare smiled. "He has his moments. Not many though."

Silas nodded, and walked off. Starscream looked offended. He then turned to one soldier left to watch them. "Did I ever mentions that I personally extinguished an Autobot?"

The soldier got up and walked away. Starscream frowned following after, carrying the small seeker in his servos. He walked up behind Silas, and smiled. "ENERGON!" Sonicflare yelled trying to pry herself away from Starscream, but failed miserably.

"Yes, energon, in its purest state." Starscream confirmed.

"Ready to be mined." Silas continued to sentence.

" And processed," Starscream looked down to the human with a frown which quickly turned to a smile. "My flesh covered compatriot, to give us the edge."

Sonicflare smiled. "Can I have some now?"

"No." Starscream answered.

"Can I have some now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"If you don't stop, I'll kick you to the moon!"

"Okay."

Starscream released a sigh, as the humans began mining. "How about now?"

Starscream growled. "Will you shut up!"

"I'm sorry." ~Can I have some now?~

Starscream dropped her to the ground, and stomped away.

Sonicflare watched her sire stomp away in a hissy fit. She quickly straightened up, and pulled out a chain, and a doll. A few of the soldiers stopped, and watched her.

Sonicflare tied the chain around the dolls neck, and used the boosters on her feet to fly up. "Now listen here, Doll, If that is your real name." She turned the doll to stare at her. "I want what you have, and I won't accept anything else." The doll continued to stare at her. "What do you mean 'What will I do if you don't give it to me'? I'll drop you, and hope this chain chops your helm off!"

The doll twirled from the chain. The back of its helm now facing Sonicflare. "I see how it is." Sonicflare used another small piece of chain, and tied a rock onto the bottom of the doll. She grabbed the end of the big chain, and dropped the doll from the large height. The bottom of the doll disconnected from the neck with a sickening rip. Sonicflare let out burst of giggles.

* * *

Silas kept an eye on the smaller of the two robots. He watched as it ripped it's doll in half. It was disgusting. He began looking around for the one named Starscream. He was nowhere in sight.

Silas looked up into the sky, at the small one. He saw it look at him and he made the come here motion with his finger. The small robot slowly made its way to him. Its feet finally landed on the ground in front of him. The robot wasn't so much taller than him. He was 6 foot, and the small robot was about 9. Not so bad.

"Where did Starscream go?"

The small robot looked at him, and sickening smile appeared on its face. "He left."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Funny he would leave you here. You two seem close."

"I made him mad. Will you give me some of the energon now?"

Silas looked at the robot up and down. "No."

"Can I have some now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

Silas motion his troops. Guns were pointed at the small robot. The red lasers showing where the bullets would land. The small robot looked over to them, then back at Silas. The sick smile disappearing to a frown. The robot flew up, and grabbed the chain off the tree, and transformed, and flew off.

* * *

Sonicflare subspaced the chain, and transformed flying off to locate her sire. Those humans didn't seem to want to talk to her. She followed her bond, and landed near the building they were at when they first met the humans. Starscream leaned against the entrance, and looked over to her. "Sonicflare."

"The humans seem to want to know where you went. They wouldn't give me energon either." Starscream ignored her, and looked up at the sky. Sonicflare decided to keep talking. "They're weird." What she said still didn't earn a comment from Starscream. "Can I see the hologram cube?"

Starscream had a thoughtful expression on his face before pulling it out of his subspace, and handing it to the femme. "Don't break it."

Sonicflare smiled, and sat on the ground. She activated it, and the first picture that came up was of Novaflight, Twister, and Sledgewing. They were all together, Novaflight was giving a salute, Twister stuck his glossa out, while Sledgewing was in the process of smacking him. Sonicflare let out a giggle. "This one is my favorite."

Starscream pointed at the pink, and black mech, Twister. "That is Twister. The one, the battle mask belonged to."

"He is an Autobot?"

"Yes."

"Then is the femme, and other mech Autobots as well?"

Starscream gulped. "The mech is. The femme is offline."

"Oh. She is in all these pictures. Did this belong to her?"

Starscream grabbed the cube, turned it off, and put it into his subspace. Not but two seconds later the humans drove up with the mined energon. Starscream stood up straight, and Sonicflare stared at him. "You didn't answer my question."

Starscream ignored her, and addressed the humans. "Very good. Shall we begin?"

Silas looked at him, and motioned for him men to drive into the building.

* * *

Sonicflare stood outside the building as her sire helped the men set up whatever it was they were doing. She didn't understand, but her sire did, so that was good enough for her. She watched as a ground bridge appeared, and Bumblebee walked out. "BEE!"

Bumblebee looked surprised. **"What are you doing here?"**

"Sire is helping the humans. I don't know why."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed, and pointed to the building. Sonicflare nodded. "Sire is in there. So are the humans."

Bumblebee reeled his fist back, and began banging on the door. Sonicflare watched as the door caved in, and Bumblebee ran into the building.

Bumblebee looked around the room, and located a protoform in the center of the wall. MECH soldiers aimed their weapons at him, and Starscream smirked. "No T-cog! No weapons!" Starscream aimed his weapon and fired.

Bumblebee narrowed his optics. This was Sonicflare's sire? That would make Nova her carrier! He quickly dodged the blasts, but then the humans started shooting him.

* * *

Sonicflare stood outside the building just like her sire told her to. Bumblebee had ran inside earlier. She watched as the humans ran out of the building, and got into their cars. They drove away as fast as they could. Sonicflare peeked inside the building, and saw her sire shoot something, and Bumblebee dive for it.

"Time to jet! Because I can!" Starscream jumped up, and jumped into the air, and flew off.

Sonicflare watched Bumblebee fall to his knees, and cradle something in his servos. She slowly walked up to him, and pat his shoulder. "Whatcha got there?"

"**Nothing important now."**

"It looks charred. You shouldn't have let it get shot."

Bumblebee looked up at her, and could have sworn he saw the Dark Purple and Dark Blue femme he had grown to know in Iacon.** "It's not that simple."**

"Oh." Sonicflare stepped back as Bumblebee stood up, and made his way out of the building. He stopped in the door way. She quickly caught up, and saw Prime.

"**It's gone."** Bumblebee showed the charred piece of metal to his leader, who bore a regretful look.

"Ratchet, re-open the ground bridge, and prepare for surgery."

Bulkhead grabbed his helm. "Thanks to me. Megatron got the forge."

Sonicflare stepped out from behind Bumblebee, and pointed at him. "He let it get shot."

The other bots looked down at her. "What are you doing here?" Arcee asked.

"Sire was working on something." Sonicflare answered. She looked over to Arcee, and stuck out her glossa.

Optimus looked down at her. "Are you coming with us?"

"Sire went off somewhere." She answered without really giving an answer.

"**Starscream is her sire."** Bumblebee said beeped.

Sonicflare looked at Bumblebee. "Yeah. If I go with you, can I get some energon?"

Optimus looked down at her. "Of course."

The ground bridge opened, and Sonicflare was the first to run through.


	10. Chapter 9

Sonicflare burst through the ground bridge into the Autobot base, making sure to block her bond. She wanted some alone time, and alone time she would get. With the Autobots.

Ratchet glanced back, about to say something to who he though was an Autobot. "I ha- Oh, great, IT is back."

Sonicflare scowled. "I don't like your tone."

"I don't like your attitude."

"I don't like your color scheme."

"I don't like your wings."

"I don't like how you're so fat."

"I don't like how you're so small."

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either, femme."

Optimus sighed as the two continued insulting each other. "Ratchet, be kind."

Ratchet glanced over to Optimus. "Optimus, I have prepared for the surgery. Have you recovered Bumblebee's T-cog?"

Bumblebee let out sad beep, and held out the T-cog. Ratchet glanced at took it from Bumblebee. "I can try to repair it. If I can't we will do the transplant."

"**I'm not taking your T-cog!"**

"Bee, that may be your only choice."

"**No! I don't want your T-cog. I want mine. I won't take any other T-cog but my own."**

"I will try my best, Bee." Ratchet turned and walked off.

Sonicflare climbed onto Bumblebee's shoulder. "Can I climb on you?"

Bumblebee looked over to his shoulder, and nodded to the femme. This was Novaflight's sparkling. Novaflight. The decepticon member of Sledgewing's trine. She became a Decepticon to follow Starscream. Apparently Starscream found out the sparkling was his.

"Hey, Bee, do you wanna play with me?"

Optimus picked Sonicflare up off of Bumblebee's shoulder. "It is late. Perhaps you should recharge."

A smile came across Sonicflare's face. "You mean, IF you can catch me?"

Optimus gave Sonicflare a strange look. "You are in my hands right now."

Sonicflare lifted her arms, and fell through Optimus' grasp. She ran down the hallway, out of sight. Arcee snorted. "That's what we get for bringing in Starscream's daughter."

"She is kind of cute though." Bulkhead chuckled.

Bumblebee glanced over to Optimus. **"She is Novaflight's, Isn't she?"**

"I have reason to believe so. You and Bluestreak were close to Novaflight, weren't you? You watched her as she spent her time in the brig."

Bumblebee nodded. **"We go to know her. She was kind, in a messed up sort of way. Sledgewing said she was obsessive. Twister said she had stalker-ish tendencies."**

Optimus nodded. "Now, who is going to catch the youngling?"

Arcee backed away. "Not it."

Bulkhead let out a smile. "You let her go, Optimus. It's only fair you catch her."

Bumblebee backed up next to Arcee. **"I'm in prep for surgery."**

Optimus nodded. "Well I suppose I will find the youngling then." Optimus turned to the hallway, and made his way to find the small troublemaker.

* * *

Sonicflare ran down the hallways, completely lost. She didn't know where she was going, but then again, she couldn't care less. Nobody would get her to go to recharge. Her sire couldn't. Megatron couldn't. Knockout couldn't. Breakdown couldn't. Steve couldn't. What made Optimus think he could?

Sonicflare peeked around a corner, and watched to make sure it was clear. Lucky for her, it was. She ran down the hall, and found a big clear area. Autobots must use this for training. There was a hole in the wall. It looked like somebody was thrown through it. Sonicflare giggled. Just thought of somebody throwing one of the Autobots through a wall made her giggle.

"Sonicflare, it is time for recharge."

Sonicflare turned to face Optimus. "I'm not tired."

"If you lay down, you will be."

"I'm not tired, so I won't lie down."

"Sonicflare, it is important for a youngling, like yourself, to recharge. If you don't, you might get ill." Optimus tried to reason.

"I don't want to recharge." Sonicflare looked up to Optimus with an innocent expression.

"I will not move on the subject. You should recharge."

Sonicflare's innocent expression turned to an angry one. Her lip components went into a frown, and her top lip component began to twitch. "I. Don't. Want. To!"

"Sonicflare." Optimus reprimanded.

"No!"

"You need to recharge."

"I don't want to."

"You must."

"I HATE YOU!"

"That is fine, but you must recharge."

Sonicflare's helm fell to the side. "I need my cyberbear to be able to recharge. I don't have it, so I can't."

Optimus looked at her for a moment. "You can use Bulkhead."

"He doesn't look like a cyberbear."

"No, but I hear he can cuddle as well as one."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"You are getting off track." Optimus smirked.

"I also need to hear a good recharge time story."

"Ratchet has plenty of stories."

"I don't like Ratchet."

"I have stories as well."

"I hate you."

"All of us have stories."

Sonicflare frowned. This bot was meeting her conditions. Who did he think he was? "I also need sweet energon!"

"I am not foolish. That would keep you up all recharge cycle."

He was good. "I'm not recharging."

"I am not giving up."

Sonicflare activated the boosters on her pedes, and flew up to get face to face with Optimus. "If you can't catch me, I won't recharge."

Optimus reached out, and grabbed Sonicflare. "I caught you."

Sonicflare looked at her servos around her waist. Energon tears came into her optics. Her bottom lip began to quiver. Optimus looked shocked. Sonicflare began to shutter her optics, and little whines. Her boosters shut off, and she hung from Optimus' servos.

Optimus brought her close, and set her on his hip. "It is alright. We will get Bulkhead, and he can act as your cyberbear. He can tell you stories, and you can get to recharge."

Sonicflare began to sob. "I don't want to recharge!"

"I know, but you must get adequate recharge, or your systems won't run properly."

Sonicflare put her face in the crook of Optimus' neck. "I don't want to."

Optimus walked down the hallways, taking the youngling back to the main room. "I know. No youngling ever wants to recharge when it's time."

Tears continued to run down Sonicflare's face. "Put me down! I don't want to recharge!" Sonicflare let out a hiccup.

Optimus continued on his way. "I don't want to have to make you recharge."

Sonicflare continued to cry. "I hate *hiccup* you!"

Optimus began to pat her back in an attempt to rid the youngling of her hiccups. "I'm sure that feeling will pass."

"I'll torture you, and rip out your organs!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sonicflare let out another hiccup. "I hate hiccups. I'll torture them too."

Optimus smiled. "After you recharge."

"I'm not going to recharge."

Optimus entered the main room, and Bulkhead rose up. "Ha! I told you he would catch her!"

Arcee shook her helm. "Alright. I owe you, Bulk."

"Bulkhead, you will act as the youngling's cyberbear."

"What?"

"She said she can't recharge without her cyberbear, and a good recharge time story. You will do both."

"I rooted for you!"

"And I thank you for that." Optimus passed the Sonicflare to Bulkhead. "Please, take her to recharge."

Bulkhead held Sonicflare at arm's length. "Have you been crying? What happened to the stone cold femme who refused to tell me her designation?"

Sonicflare wiped her optics. "Mute it, Aft chewer! Take me to a berth, and you better hope you have good stories, cause this will be a long night!"

Bulkhead snorted. "Alright, youngling. Whatever you say." He made his way out of the room.

"I want sweet energon."

Bulkhead looked down to Sonicflare. "Um, does Starscream give you sweet energon?"

"Every recharge cycle."

"Do you promise to stay in the berth while I go get it?"

"Yep."

"Alright." Bulkhead walked into a room and set Sonicflare onto a giant berth. "I'll be back. Don't move."

Sonicflare allowed a smile to fall across her faceplates as Bulkhead ran off to get the sweet energon. This was going to be a long night. A long night indeed.

* * *

Bulkhead looked around the now wrecked room drowsily. Why did he get her the sweet energon? Why? "Will you please go to recharge! I have stuff to do tomorrow."

"Hey Bulkhead! Did you know that Megatron can't get me to recharge?"

Bulkhead stared at the youngling. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If he can't, and Optimus can't, what makes you thing you can, while I have sweet energon?"

"Scrap."

"Hey Bulkhead?" Sonicflare smiled over to the big bot sitting on the berth.

"What?" Bulkhead asked half asleep.

"Trypticon is really nice once you get to know him."

"Yeah, that's nice."

Sonicflare looked over to Bulkhead. He was passed out on the berth. "Teddy bears don't go to recharge before their owners." Sonicflare pulled out her teddy bear, and set him up against the wall. She then began to dig through her subspace, looking for the paint she stole from Knockout a while back.

She finally found it, and climbed up onto the berth. She opened the container, and stuck her whole servo into the paint. She carefully ran her digits all over Bulkhead's faceplates, and helm. Working her way to his servos.

* * *

Sonicflare looked over her work on Bulkhead. She nodded her helm, and heard shuffling outside the door. She quickly closed the paint container, put it away, hid her paint covered servo, and laid down next to Bulkhead.

The door slowly opened, and Optimus walked into the room. "Bulkhead."

Sonicflare felt Bulkhead jump, and sit up. "Optimus!" He looked down to the fake recharging youngling, and then over to Optimus. "How can I help you?"

Optimus smiled. "I believe it is time to pick up Miko for school."

"Of course!" Bulkhead carefully slid off the berth, and ran past Optimus.

"Did you have a nice recharge, Sonicflare?"

Sonicflare sat up, still hiding her red servo. "Yes. I did. Bulkhead was a nice Cyberbear, just as you said."

Optimus looked over to the wall. "Is that why yours is against the wall?"

Sonicflare jumped, and looked over to the wall. "Traitor."

"Or the reason the servo behind your back is red?"

Sonicflare looked down. "I didn't recharge."

"I can tell."

"I told you I didn't want to."

"You did." Optimus walked up to the berth, and sat down. "I'm going to have to take your paint away."

"It's okay. I stole it from Knockout anyways." Sonicflare pulled the paint out of her subspace, and handed it to Optimus.

"I am also going to make you take naps."

"No."

Optimus picked Sonicflare up, and placed her against his hip. "You will." He walked to the wall, and picked up her cyberbear, handing it to her. "You will not complain, and you will not have anymore sweet energon."

Sonicflare pouted. "Put me down, aftwipe! I can walk by myself!"

"No."

Sonicflare's optics widened. "What?"

"I said no."

Sonicflare stilled for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Why not?"

"Because you are acting like, as the humans call it, a brat."

"I am a brat. Sire calls me a bratling."

"That is not a good thing." Optimus walked into the main room. "Good morning, Ratchet, Bumblebee."

"Good news, Optimus." Ratchet turned around a smile on his face. "I believe I fixed Bee's T-cog. I will install it today, and see if it works." Optimus nodded.

"**Did you see Bulkhead? He was covered in red paint, and I believe I see the criminal."**

"He fell into recharge like a bad stuffed cyberbear."

"Sonicflare did not get recharge last night. She will be taking naps today, and I do not want her interrupted."

Bumblebee, and Ratchet nodded. Sonicflare glared. "I hate you."

Ratchet glared at her. "Optimus, you shouldn't let her talk like that."

"Optimus, isn't my sire!"

"While you're in this base you follow Optimus' rules!"

"You can't make me!"

"Yes, I can!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're a twerp!"

"You're dumb!"

"You have to take naps!"

"I bet you're so old, you take naps all the time!"

Ratchet stood there. "I can put her into recharge right now, Optimus. If you would like. I can even make sure she won't wake up until tomorrow."

"That is not necessary, Ratchet."

"I wish I never came here!" Sonicflare struggled out of Optimus' grip, and landed on her pedes. She quickly retreated into her corner, and sat there playing with her doll. Optimus and Ratchet watched her.

Ratchet sighed. "I forgot how hard it was to take care of younglings."

"You mean bully?"

"No." Ratchet looked over to Optimus with a frown on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say, old friend."

"I'm not old."

"Did I hit a sensitive wire?"

"Mute it. I'm preparing for surgery."

Optimus looked back over to Sonicflare, who had crashed into recharge. "It seems like the youngling is in recharge."

Ratchet smiled. "That's what she gets."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter. I have two different versions. One where Sonicflare leaves the base, and this one. This one was the best, so I used it. Won't be updating for a while! I have motorcycle class until monday, or Tuesday!**

Optimus sat and watched the youngling recharge. It was going to be pit trying to get her to recharge again. He glanced over to Ratchet. "When is Bee scheduled to online from stasis?"

Ratchet let out a sigh. "As soon as the kids to get here. Raf wanted to be here when we check and see if the T-cog worked."

Optimus nodded. "It sounds like a good plan."

Ratchet watched Sonicflare as she shifted in her corner. "You and Bee seem to know the youngling." Ratchet eyed Optimus suspiciously. "You mind sharing?"

Optimus smiled. "I believe you know her as well. This is Novaflight's sparkling. The one you put into its new protoform."

Ratchet glanced at the youngling. "Then where is that femme?"

"I don't know, but Bee seemed to know something."

Ratchet nodded, and turned his attention back to watching the monitors.

* * *

Bulkhead drove through entrance of the base, and let Miko and Raf out. Raf had a smile on his face, and Miko a deep frown. "I'm not cleaning him!" Miko yelled jumping out of Bulkhead along with Raf.

Optimus smiled. "No, you're not." Optimus looked over to the corner where the youngling shifted, and slowly sat up. "Good evening, Sonicflare."

Miko glanced at her, and then her red servo. "I think I caught the criminal…red handed."

Raf groaned. "Miko."

Jack and Arcee entered the base. Jack stood up, and took off his helmet while Arcee transformed. "I tried to warn you this morning, Bulk."

Bulkhead transformed slowly. "Thanks, Arcee." He glanced over to Sonicflare who was rubbing her optics. He sighed, and slowly walked over to her. "So, Sonicflare, What did I do?"

Sonicflare stared at him. "What?"

Bulkhead turned his helm to the side. "Are you awake?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll do that in a minute."

"You will?"

"No, I wanted energon goodies." Sonicflare rubbed her optics. "Not dirt…"

Bulkhead snorted. "You're getting dirt." He walked back over to Miko and smiled.

Raf looked up to Ratchet. "Is Bee okay?"

Ratchet glanced down. "I'm pulling him out of stasis as we speak. "

Sonicflare stretched, and looked around. She giggled when she spotted the Red and Green Bulkhead. Red wasn't his color. "Whatcha doin?" She asked standing up, and walking over to Bulkhead.

Miko looked up to the femmeling. "I'm not talking to you."

Sonicflare glanced up to Optimus. Who decided to answer her. "We are bringing Bee back from stasis."

Sonicflare smiled. "Did Big Ugly Bot fix him?"

Ratchet snorted. "Is that the best you got?"

Sonicflare stuck out her glossa. "Dumb mech."

Ratchet smirked. "If I'm dumb you must be-"

"Ratchet." Optimus warned.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus. "Bumblebee is coming to."

Raf ran over to the berth and waited for his friend to sit up. Bee onlined his optics, and glanced around. A unrecognizable whir sounded when he saw Bulkhead. Ratchet stepped closer, and helped him sit up. He plugged cords in, and began analyzing the data. "You're good, Bee. You can try to transform whenever you're ready."

Sonicflare glanced at Bee and smiled. "It's easy! I can show you how if you want!"

Bee shook his head. "**No, I'm good**."

"Are you sure? It's no problem."

"**Yep. Positive.**" Bee stood up and tried to transform a couple of times, but nothing happened. He took a moment, and then transformed down into his Camaro alt form.

Sonicflare cheered, and rose int the air. "You were wonderful! Wonderful!"

Bumblebee began doing donuts, and then slid a door open. "**How about a ride, Raf**!"

Raf smiled. "Of course!" He ran and jumped into the car.

"**Where to**?"

"Who cares! Just drive!"

Sonicflare watched the two drive out of base, and lowered to the ground. "Bee is nice."

Ratchet glanced down to the femmeling. "He is. Now, when are you leaving?"

Sonicflare glanced up to him. "When you stop being mean."

Ratchet snorted. "So, never?"

Sonicflare pouted. "NO! I have to leave at some point in time! I'm not an Autobot! I work for Sire!"

"Yeah, and he's a go to mech, isn't he? Getting shot out of the sky."

"That was funny." Sonicflare giggled.

Ratchet gave the femme a concerned look. "You're kidding, right?"

"He made a funny sound when he landed."

The monitor all of sudden began going off. Ratchet ran over to it. "Optimus, there are unidentified objects in Earth's orbit!"

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Optimus walked over, and examined the screen. "Are they ships?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I can't tell, but they do have Cybertonian signals on them."

Optimus nodded. "I see. Try to radio them in." By this time the bots had gathered the attention of Miko and Jack. The two stood silently on the balcony waiting , and listening for all the information they could get.

Ratchet started typing to connect a link, and began to speak. "This is Ratchet from Autobot base Omega-One. We are requesting a reply."

All they heard was static for a moment until the sound of another link being patched in sounded. "We are here. Autobot Sledgewing."

"And Autobot Twister." A happy voice piped in.

Sonicflare recognized the names immediately. She jumped into the air and flew up a couple of feet to the monitor. "I know you!"

"Yeah? And who are you?" Twister asked.

"I'm Sonicflare! I have your old battle mask!"

The line was silent for a while. Sonicflare waited for a response excitedly. "May we talk to Ratchet again, Sonicflare?" Sledgewing finally responded.

Sonicflare turned to Ratchet, and landed back down on the ground. Ratchet nodded down to her, and took his place back at the monitor. "This is Ratchet."

"Who all is on the planet we are currently orbiting around?" Sledgewing requested.

"There the planets natives, humans, whom have no idea we exist, except for a few. The planet is crawling with Decepticons. As for Autobots, at the moment there are five of us, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus Prime, as well as myself."

There was a laugh at the other end of the link. "That is awesome! You guys must be like some sort of super powered force of nature to not be offline right now!"

"Twister!" Sledgewing reprimanded.

"What? It's true."

Ratchet snorted. "I suppose it's true. Some bots never change."

"I change! Just not much."

"If any at all." Sledgewing commented. "Ratchet, we seek permission to land."

Ratchet turned to Optimus, who stepped forward. "This is Optimus Prime speaking. Your request is granted. We will send coordinates." Optimus typed some information into the computer.

"Received." Sledgewing answered. "We will be landing in the next 6 joors."

Optimus nodded. "We will be waiting." He silently ended the link.

Miko looked at all the bots. "What the heck is a joor?"

Bulkhead smirked. "It would be like 8 earth hours per joor. It's a unit of time on Cybertron."

"Okay, now, who are Twister and Sledgewing?" Jack asked.

Optimus looked at Jack with a twinkle in his optics. "They are aerial bots. Flier, like Starscream and Sonicflare. They were our answer to the Decepticon Seekers."

Jack nodded. "So, how does Sonicflare know them?"

Sonicflare stared at Jack. "I'm not telling."

* * *

Two Cybertronian jets orbited Earths atmosphere. The two easily evaded the Earth's primitive satellites. The black one looked over to the pink and black one. "Twister, What the frag are you doing?"

The pink and black one, Twister, began doing rolls, and started laughing like a maniac. "I'm having fun! Something you never do, Sledgewing!"

Sledgewing sighed. "It is impossible with you."

The pink and black jet slowed down, and allowed Sledgewing to catch up. "Do you think that was our Sonicflare?"

"She did say she had your battle mask."

Twister sent approval though their trine bond. "Indeed. I wonder what happened to Starscream? I didn't think he would ever allow Sonicflare to become an Autobot."

"Ratchet did not mention her as an Autobot. Though, the question still stands; Why is she there?"


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, I'm sitting in my living room, waiting for my Fall of Cybertron Demo to download, and I still have three hours left, so I had this written up already, and I was all like "Why not?" So then I did... YEAAAAHHHH!**

**SOMEBODY spilled soda all over my glasses! I can't see a fragging thing! I have one far sighted eye, and one near sighted eye, so this is hell editing!**

* * *

Sonicflare stared at the computer monitor, waiting on it to beep or do whatever it did to signal the arrival of the new bots. Her sire seemed to know them, and the mysterious femme in the hologram obviously knew them. Perhaps they could tell her about the femme.

Optimus watched the small femme as she watched the monitor. "They will not be arriving until tomorrow."

"They said they would be arriving within eight joors! Not in exactly eight joor!"

Ratchet rolled his optics as the last three bots entered the base from taking the children home. They quickly transformed, and a now clean Bulkhead snorted. "She's still sitting there?"

Optimus nodded as Arcee sat down on one of the berths in the emergency medical area. "Pretty obsessive isn't she?"

"I'm not obsessive! I've seen a hologram of them, and they were with this femme! Sire seemed to know her, but wouldn't tell me anything about her!"

Bumblebee crouched down next to Sonicflare **"What did the femme look like?"**

"Why should I tell you?"

Bumblebee stood up and shrugged. **"You don't have to. I was just asking."**

Sonicflare looked away and crossed her servos. "Well, I'm not!"

Bumblebee shrugged. Optimus walked over to the femmeling. "I'm afraid it is time for recharge."

Sonicflare smirked. She slowly turned to face Optimus giving him the most pitiful face she could pull off. "Five more breems?"

Optimus stared at her for a moment; Weighing his options. "I'm afraid not." If he allowed her to, she would try to walk all over him later.

Sonicflare's faceplates quickly turned into a scowl. "It's not that late!"

"If you recharge now, Sledgewing and Twister will arrive sooner." Optimus tried to persuade.

Sonicflare watched him. "Fine, but I want to recharge in here!"

Optimus nodded. "Very well. I will allow it." Sonicflare gave him a suspicious look. She slowly made her way over to her favorite corner, and pulled out her stuffed cyberbear. She slowly laid down in the corner, and watched Optimus.

Optimus smirked. "Offline your optics." Sonicflare slowly offlined her optics, and rolled to face the wall, her small wings twitching ever so slightly.

Ratchet rolled his optics. Arcee stood up. "I'm going to recharge."

Optimus nodded. "Good Recharge."

Arcee nodded, and walked out of the room heading for her own. Bumblebee walked over to Optimus. **"I'll be going to recharge as well. Good recharge, Optimus."**

"Good recharge, Bumblebee." Optimus looked back over to Sonicflare. Her wings were slightly moving. "Go to recharge, Sonicflare."

Bulkhead chuckled as the femmeling jumped. "Nice try, Flare."

"Don't call me that!"

Ratchet snorted. "Good recharge, _Flare_."

Sonicflare let out a frustrated yell. Optimus smirked. "Recharge, Sonicflare."

Sonicflare let out a huff. Bulkhead snorted. "Well, I'm off to recharge as well. Good Recharge, Flare." Bulkhead waved as walked out of the room.

Ratchet watched the computer monitor as Optimus walked and took a seat on a berth. Ratchet started typing, and then bent his helm to signal towards Sonicflare. Optimus sighed. "Offline your optics, please Sonicflare. You can stay awake as long as you are silent, you stay laying down, and your optics are offline."

"Fine!" Sonicflare yelled.

Optimus smirked as her wings continued to twitch. "Ratchet, how does their Obit path, and trajectory match up?"

Ratchet nodded. "It's all good. They are on path."

Optimus nodded. "Good. Do you know if Decepticons have spotted them yet?"

"I cannot tell. I haven't found in Decepticon activity, but it is a possibility."

Optimus nodded once again. He looked over to Sonicflare and smirked. He wings were slowly drooping down until they touched the floor. " I believe it is time for recharge, Ratchet."

Ratchet looked over to the small recharging femme, and let out a snort. "It seems so. Good recharge, Optimus." He slowly walked out of the room followed by Optimus. Optimus turned the lights off, and left for his room.

* * *

Twister and Sledgewing flew side by side. Twister pulling tricks while Sledgewing flew in a calmer manner. "Do you think the femme is cute?" Twister asked in his usual happy manner.

"Probably. You know how Starscream was. Even his trine had to look perfect."

If Twister had been in his bi-pedal mode he would have smirked. "So, she's pretty much going to be the most adorable femmeling we've ever seen!"

"She's the only femmeling we've ever seen."

Twister chuckled. "I can't wait. I wonder if she's like Novaflight?"

"Perhaps it's best if she isn't like Novaflight." Sledgewing commented. "You saw how far it got Novaflight."

Twister was silent for a moment. "I know we weren't a full trine with Nova, but it still hurts when you talk about her like that."

"I was merely stating a fact. She chose the wrong side for the wrong reason, followed Starscream hopelessly, and offlined because of it."

"Yeah, I guess." Twister mumbled.

Sledgewing sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I miss her as well."

Twister snorted. "Doubt it."

Sledgewing panned to the side, and bumped Twister. "We may not have been a trine very long, but It was long enough for her to become an irreplaceable part of us."

"Can we change the subject?" Twister muttered.

"Fine, I hear Arcee is on Earth."

"SERIOUSLY! Slag, that femme is ALL curves!"

Sledgewing snorted. "You, sir, are almost as hopeless as Novaflight was."

"I thought we changed the subject?"

"We did. I just felt the need to warn you. If Arcee ever becomes a Decepticon, and you decide to follow her, I will offline you on the spot."

Twister slowly glided away from his trine mate. "You scare me sometimes, mech."

"Good. It's what a trine leader is for."

* * *

**Twister and Sledgewing didn't really appear much in Tragedy of Novaflight. I really liked those two... **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So... yeah... **

**Anonymous BW FG: I guess we'll just have to find out, huh? =)**

* * *

Sonicflare woke up to the sound of beeps and whirs. She sat up, and stretched her wings. She turned to face the rest of the room Bumblebee was stretching himself, Ratchet was typing on the computer, Bulkhead was sitting against the wall on the other side of the room, and Arcee was leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Oddly enough, Optimus was nowhere to be seen.

Sonicflare looked up to Ratchet. "Have they landed?"

"No."

Sonicflare smiled and stood up. "I can go when they land, right?"

"No."

Sonicflare glared. "Why not!"

"Because Optimus said so. You will be able to see them when they get here, to the base."

Sonicflare began grumbling. "It's no fair. I want to go see them too. Why can't I go see them?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Primus forbid you miss one thing that happens on this planet."

"One day my Sire will own this planet!"

Ratchet snorted. "Whatever you say, _Flare_."

"Stop that!"

Optimus entered the base, and transformed. He watched the two as they continued their glaring contest. "What time are the children supposed to be picked up?"

Bulkhead stared at the ceiling. "Miko said she wanted to sleep in, and would call me when she decided to be picked up. She has no idea the mechs are supposed to be arriving today. I told her tomorrow."

Arcee smirked. "Jack has morning shift. He gets off at noon."

Bumblebee shrugged. "**Raf had to clean his room. I'm supposed to pick him up in thirty minutes."**

Optimus nodded, and looked back over to Ratchet, the over grown sparkling, and Sonicflare, the Decepticon youngling. "Ratchet, Sonicflare, It's time for you two to stop."

Sonicflare glared up to Optimus. "Why can't I go with you?"

"It could be dangerous."

"I'm going!" Sonicflare yelled running up to Bulkhead, and sitting in his lap. "Hey, Bulk, I get to go with you today!"

Optimus sighed. "You may not go."

Sonicflare glanced over to Optimus. "I want to go."

"But you are not."

Sonicflare frowned. "I'm going."

"You are not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No." Optimus replied.

Bumblebee walked slowly to the door. **"I'm going to pick up Raf."**

Bulkhead picked Sonicflare up, and stood up. "I'm going to get Miko." He gently sat Sonicflare back on the ground, and followed Bumblebee to safety.

Optimus looked down at the youngling. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to go."

Sonicflare angled her head upwards. "Fine." She walked off into the hallways of the base.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus. "That sounds like plotting."

Optimus nodded. "It does."

Arcee smiled. "Nothing you can't handle, Optimus."

"I wish that were true, Arcee."

* * *

Twister sighed. "Sledge, I'm tired."

"We are almost at the correct trajectory."

Twister panned over, getting dangerously close to Sledgewing, before panning back away. "I'm almost out of energon."

"We are almost at the correct trajectory."

Twister growled. "If you say that one more slagging time, I will scream!"

"We are almost at the correct trajectory."

"AHHHHHHHH."

* * *

Sonicflare drifted back into the main room. Miko was jamming out on her guitar, and Raf sat in front of laptop. She walked over to Ratchet, and glanced up to the computer.

Ratchet glanced down. "What?"

"Where are they now?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Who-" The computer began beeping. "They are here." He turned to Optimus. "Optimus!"

Miko stopped playing and ran over. "Are they here?"

Optimus nodded. "It seems so. Ratchet, ground bridge."

Ratchet opened the bridge. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus stepped through as Sonicflare readied herself. Apparently Miko had the same idea, and the two went sprinting for the ground bridge at the same time.

"SLAG IT!" Ratchet yelled as the two made it through. "Optimus, you have company."

"We see them." Optimus answered.

* * *

Sonicflare started at Optimus with a huge grin. "Did I mentions how much I hate you?"

Optimus sighed. He had the youngling by the scuff bar facing him. "So I have heard."

Bulkhead held Miko with a frown. "I keep telling you not to do that! What if these two are actually shifters?"

Sonicflare frowned. "Makeshift was the only shifter that the Decepticons had."

Optimus sighed again. "Optimus!" Arcee pointed up as two objects flew towards the Earth.

"Stand back!"

The two objects quickly slowed before they hit the ground. They transformed, and the pink and black one stretched up. "Thank fragging Primus! I CAN STRETCH AGAIN!" He stretched his servos up, and fell backwards. "I can't stand though!"

The black one looked down at the pink and black one. "Tin can."

Sonicflare smiled, and wiggled her way out of Optimus' grip. She charged towards the one on the ground. She stopped beside him and smiled. He looked up and her and smiled back. "Hi, I'm Twister."

Sonicflare smiled. She pulled up her elbow, tapped it, jumped up, and pounded the bot in the gut with her elbow.

"OWWWW!"

The black one stared. "I am Sledgewing, youngling. Are you by any chance Sonicflare?"

Sonicflare stood up with a giggle. "I am! Do you know Sire!"

Sledgewing nodded. "I did."

"He was a slagger!" Twister yelled from the ground. Sonicflare glared down at him, and kicked him in the gut.

Sledgewing smiled. "I have wanted to do that for a while. Thank you." He turned his attention to the rest of the bots. "Bumblebee." He nodded his helm. "Arcee, Bulkhead." He walked up to Optimus. "Optimus Prime." He held out his servo.

Optimus shook Sledgewing's servo. "Sledgewing, It has been a while."

Twister slowly stood up holding his tanks. "Geeze, Femme, I don't even know you for ten seconds and you already start beating me up. At least Novaflight waited until she knew me!"

Sonicflare turned her helm. "Who?"

"You don't know who Novaflight is?"

"No."

"Where's your sire?"

"I left him."

Twister frowned. "What?"

Sledgewing turned to face them. "She said she left him."

"Actually, he flew off, and I stayed with Bee cause he looked so sad."

Twister looked over to Arcee. He slowly made his way to the femme. "Well, loo-"

Arcee activated her blaster, and shoved it under his chin. "Shut up."

Bulkhead put Miko down. "At least we know it's Twister."

Sledgewing gave them a glance. "Who/What is this?"

Sonicflare smiled. "This is Jack!"

"Miko!" Miko yelled. "I'm Miko!"

Optimus smiled. "She is a human. They are the native people on this planet."

Sledgewing nodded. Twister bent down, and went to poke Miko. Sledgewing smacked him. "What the frag are you doing?"

Twister rubbed his helm. "Will you people stop beating me!"

Sonicflare stared at him. "I'm sorry."

Twister stared at her. "So. Slagging. Cute." He reached down to hug her.

Sonicflare bit him. "What the slag are you doing?"

Sledgewing bent down, and gave Sonicflare a gentle slap to the helm. "No."

Sonicflare snapped her helm to Sledgewing. "Wha?"

"Do not curse. You're not old enough."

"You don't know me!"

"But we knew Novaflight!" Twister yelled.

"I don't!"

Sledgewing looked down at the femme that only went to his waist. "Didn't."

Sonicflare frowned. "She's offline?"

"She is."

A look of realization hit Sonicflare. "She's the femme in the holograms!"

"What holograms?"

"The ones Sire keeps! She's Dark purple and blue!"

Twister nodded. "She was."

Miko looked between the three. "So, you guys can fly? How fast can you go? How far up? Can you do cool things when you fly?" Miko turned to Twister. "You're a femme right? I guess Arcee isn't alone anymore!"

Twister frowned. "I'm a mech!" Sledgewing just laughed.

Sonicflare smirked. "Hey Miko?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna play?"

Bulkhead lifted the human girl up. "Will you stop asking that?"

Sonicflare gave a wicked smirk. "Do you wanna play, Twister?"

Optimus coughed. "We should return to base."

Twister looked between Optimus and Sonicflare. "Why do I get the feeling I don't want to play with you?"

"But you DO want to play with me."

Arcee smirked. "Yeah, play with the little femme."

"I definitely don't want to play with you." Twister frowned.

* * *

Ratchet watched the team walk through the ground bridge with the new mechs, Sonicflare, and Miko. "Look, it's back again. I was hoping it would have flown off."

Sonicflare frowned. "Don't talk about Twister like that! I have his old battle mask!"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "I was talking about you, _Flare_."

"STOP THAT!"

Optimus sighed. "Sledge, Twister. This is Raf. Bumblebee's charge."

Raf looked up and smiled. "Hi."

Twister smirked. "Hey kid."

"I'm not that young."

Sledgewing smirked. "I'm Sledgewing, and this is Twister."

Raf nodded. Sonicflare ran up to the two. "What can you guys tell about the femme in the holograms?"

The two looked at each other. Sledgewing looked at the small femme. "She was like you. Mentally ill."

"HEY!"

Twister frowned. "You're mean. When a bot offlines you're supposed to say nice things about them."

"That was nice."

Twister stiffened. "I'd hate to hear what you have to say when I offline."

"I have plenty of things, but they will have to wait until you offline."

Raf looked at them. "How do you guys know Sonicflare?"

"She is Starscream's. Twister and I use to work under Starscream before he was part of the Decepticons." Sonicflare ran over with Twister across the room, tying to get him to play with her. Sledgewing frowned. "Her carrier used to be part of our trine."

"What's a trine, and carrier?"

Sledgewing frowned. "A carrier is one who carried her spark. And a trine is a seeker thing. It's difficult to explain."

" ** A carrier is like a mom."** Bumblebee walked up.

Raf frowned. "Why isn't she here?"

"Megatron killed her. She became a Decepticon to follow Starscream. A foolish decision. Megatron found out Starscream and her were planning to betray him, and he used Novaflight as an example. Unfortunately, he still had use for Starscream."

"I feel sorry for Starscream and Sonicflare."

"Sonicflare was still a tiny sparkling, and Starscream didn't know she was his at the time. Novaflight and Starscream never actually got together."

Raf frowned. "It's still sad."

"Sonicflare can't miss what she never knew. It was best it happened then, and not later. It's mostly Novaflight's fault though."

Sonicflare ran up to Sledgewing. "I have to go!"

Sledgewing raised an optic ridge. "What for?"

"Sire!" Sonicflare smiled. "I'll make sure when I catch you, I won't kill you when I torture you though!"

Twister walked up and frowned. "You are one messed up youngling!"

Sonicflare turned to Twister. "I like you!"

Twister frowned. "That's not good."

"Yes, it is!" Sonicflare giggled and ran up to Ratchet telling him where the ground bridge needed to go.


	14. Chapter 13

Sonicflare exited the ground bridge and looked around. She smirked when she spotted Starscream on the side of a cliff trying climb up to some energon. He was so fragging cute! He started mumbling to himself. He grabbed a small chunk of energon, and fell landing right on his wings.

Sonicflare cocked her helm to the side. Why didn't he just fly up there and get it? Starscream glanced around and got up off the ground. He started walking into a cave. Sonicflare smiled, and followed at a distance. Her optics grew huge when she saw the giant insect like con. He was soooo cute!

Starscream started commanding the beast as if it belonged to him, and gave a femmeish screech as the beast attacked him while gripping a giant chunk of energon. Starscream backed away yelling things until he was cornered into a tiny hole in the wall. The beast squirmed out of the hole and walked off.

Sonicflare giggled, and walked up to the hole peeking in. "Sire, did you let that thing get away?"

Starscream let out yell. "Sonicflare! Where have you been?"

Sonicflare smiled. "I found Twister and Sledgewing!"

Starscream frowned. "I doubt that. Move out of the way so I can get out!"

"Okay." Sonicflare moved over and smiled as Starscream crawled out of the hole. "Why didn't you fly when you tried to get that puny piece of energon?"

Starscream growled and ignored the small femme. "WHAT? You ignore the command of a commander but grovel at the feet of that wench!"

Sonicflare turned around to what her sire was yelling at. "EWWW! Airachnid! Cute beast, don't listen to her!"

Airachnid scowled. "Real mature, femme. You know, the beast and I are somewhat related."

"No, you're not! Beast is cute while you… Eh, not so much." Sonicflare crossed her servos and nodded at her own comment.

Airachnid glared. "Really, because you could also say we are of one mind."

Starscream walked closer to the two. "Why the frag are you here. Decepticons never return to stripped mines!"

"You're not the only rouge Decepticon in need of energon." Airachnid motioned to one of her missing spider like legs.

"Ew. Even her energon looks nasty, unlike yours, Sire. Yours makes me smile." Sonicflare smiled up to her sire, who looked repulsed.

Starscream turned his attention to Airachnid. "Was it a run in with the Autobots, or did Megatron invite you on one of his field trips?"

"Megatron was otherwise engaged, but you should see his lackey."

"You know, Airachnid, as fellow outcasts, we should consider putting aside our differences. With this creature under your control and at our disposal we might employ it to exterminate Megatron! This would allow us to RULE the Decepticons."

"Together?"

Sonicflare frowned. She didn't like Airachnid. This was supposed to only be Sire, and herself! NO Airachnid. NO Decepticons. NO cute beast! Just her and her sire!

"We would simply have to lure Megatron out here, away from his support systems, so we might catch him."

Airachnid smirked. "With his guard down. An intriguing proposal, if ruling the Decepticons, or spending the even slightest amount of time with you were of any interest to me."

Sonicflare started to silently cheer. NO AIRACHNID! Starscream began to try to make sentences, but he couldn't. He began to look around in shock.

"Of course you had me at terminate Megatron. Payback would be sweet!"

Starscream began to back away. "However you wish to spin it."

Airachnid smirked. "I would have to make sure my assassin was up for the task. Perhaps a test run is in order."

"What?" Starscream backed up, and grabbed Sonicflare's back. "I thought we were partners?"

"Eviscerate them!" Airachnid commanded.

"Sire!" Sonicflare yelled as the huge beast charged at them.

* * *

The two sat on the ground. Starscream held his leg while Sonicflare sat on the side of the cliff crying with a tiny rip in her wing. "Will you quit crying! I made the call to the Autobots!"

"But Sire, it hurts!" Sonicflare continued crying.

Starscream glanced over to the tiny seeker, and sighed. "If there was any fragging thing I could do about it I would have already."

The green ground bridge opened up, and Bulkhead shot through with his blaster activated. "All clear!"

Sledgewing and Ratchet walked out, and frowned. "Make it fast."

Starscream seemed surprised to see Sledgewing. Sledgewing glared at Starscream, and walked up to Sonicflare while Starscream talked to Ratchet. "Does it hurt?"

"No, slagtard! It feels like I just ate some energon sweets!" Sonicflare yelled, energon tears running down her faceplates.

Sledgewing tapped the femmeling on the helm. "No swears. Turn around, and let me look at your wing."

"Now I am the one missing their T-cog!"

Sonicflare and Sledgewing turned to the seeker. "You're grounded?" Bulkhead asked.

Sonicflare seemed surprised too. "Sire, why didn't you say something?"

Starscream frowned, and looked back to Ratchet. "Thus, I am little to no threat to you!"

Sledgewing turned Sonicflare back around. "Ratchet, please start with Sonicflare. Her wing is ripped."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright. Come here, femme."

Sonicflare frowned. "I don't like you."

Ratchet grumbled. Starscream groaned. "Just listen to the slagging medic!"

Sonicflare glared at him. "Fine!" Sledgewing helped her up, and walked her over to Ratchet.

Ratchet activated his welder. "This will hurt. After it's finished no flying for a week!"

"No flying?!"

Sledgewing tapped her on the helm. "Listen to the doctor."

Sonicflare glared at him. "Stop that! Sire, tell him to stop!"

Starscream snorted. "Why would I do that? It's part of his job."

Ratchet began welding. "OWWWWWW!"

The three mechs walked back into the ground bridge. Sonicflare sucked on her new energon candy. "I told you Sledgewing was there."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Whatever, brattling. Stand up, it's time to walk."

Sonicflare frowned. "It sounds cooler when you say fly…."

"Shut up, brattling."

* * *

"Sire, I'm tired. My wing hurts. Can we rest?"

Starscream growled. They had only made it back to the cave where Airachnid was. "We have barely made any distance at all! Suck it up!"

Sonicflare groaned. "Sire, if I walk any farther I'm going to die of exhaustion! My wing hurts so much it will fall off, and I'm so tired I'll fall over in recharge!"

Starscream turned to stare at the femme. "I doubt you will die of exhaustion! I doubt your wing hurts THAT much, and I doubt you are THAT tired!" Starscream growled when he noticed he had lost his creations short attention span. She stared off in the distance with a smile on her faceplates. "What the frag are you staring at?"

Sonicflare pointed to the distance where Airachnid sat on a tree branch with Arcee bound together, and hanging from the same tree branch by her sticky webs.

Starscream smirked as Airachnid started to get closer to Arcee. Sonicflare smiled. "I can't decide who I like least. Arcee or Airachnid?"

Starscream laughed. "I can't either." The two moved forward to get a better look. Starscream smirked. "Do you want to really frag with Airachnid?"

Sonicflare smiled. "Do I!?"

Starscream snorted and aimed the null blasters on his arms, then took his shot. The shot hit Airachnid, and sent her off the tree. He started sliding down the hill, and smirked. "You're right Airachnid. Payback is sweet!" He blasted again as Airachnid slipped into her escape hole.

Starscream began circling Arcee. Soniclfare slid down the hill. "Way to go, Sire!"

Starscream smirked. "I did do well, did I not?" He gave a laugh. "Now, if there is one thing I hate more than eight leggers, it's two wheelers."

"Go on, get it over with!" Arcee optics pierced Starscream's helm.

Starscream just smirked. "As I recollect, in a similar predicament, you once allowed me to live. Not only that, but you took care of my creation for a while as well. I know how difficult _that_ must have been." Starscream cut Arcee down, and turned to walk away with a wave. "Consider us even."

Sonicflare looked confused. She watched her sire walk away, and then turned to Arcee who just commed her comrades. She quickly ran up to Arcee. "Was I hard to take care of?"

Arcee frowned. "Why do you ask me?" She struggled for a moment, trying to escape the webs.

Sonicflare frowned, and dug into her subspace. "Sire said only to use this in really important situations." She slowly pulled out a small energon knife. "If sire owes you, then I do too!" Sonicflare cut the webs, and freed Arcee. She offered Arcee a smiled before putting away the knife, and running after her sire.

Arcee watched the tiny seeker run off after Starscream. She shuttered her optics for a moment. Before long Optimus and the rest of the team ran up to her.

* * *

Arcee and Twister spared in the training room. The two use to be temporary partners, but seeing as Twister got more injuries from Arcee more than anything, or anyone else, he got reassigned and Arcee got her new partner, Cliffjumper.

Arcee yelled as Twister got a hit in, and she went tumbling to the ground. "Scrap!"

Twister offered a servo. "You okay, gorgeous?" He asked with a wink.

Arcee rolled her optics. "Mute it, flying disaster." She accepted his servo, and smiled. "Remember when you offered to tell me about your puti?"

Twister smirked. "You didn't even know what puti meant, and you beat me thinking it was something inappropriate."

Arcee smirked as Twister helped her up. "I still don't really know what it means, but I have a pretty good idea now."

Twister smirked. "It's from the seeker language. Humans would call it a niece."

Arcee nodded. "I wouldn't mind hearing about her now."

Twister shoved his nose in the air. "I don't want to talk about it now!"

Arcee frowned. "What the scrap!" Arcee punched him in the arm.

"OW!"

Arcee smirked. "It's Sonicflare right? I heard Sledgewing talking about her with Bee and Raf."

Twister leaned against the wall holding his arm. "Yeah, that's her. I didn't know her for but a week, and then Novaflight escaped Autobot prison, and took Sonic with her."

Arcee leaned against the wall next to Twister. "She helped me today. She hates me, but after Starscream cut me down Sonicflare cut me free."

Twister nodded. "It's a seeker thing. We don't like being in debt. Starscream did it because he owes the Autobots. Sonicflare copied him. She isn't old enough to know what it means, but as she grows older she'll start to understand."

"Sledgewing treated her like she was his own. Why?"

Twister snorted. "It's another seekerkin thing. Both trines are in charge of taking care of the sparkling. Both trines will teach the seekerling, and both sides will try to make them into a great, trine worthy, individual."

Arcee nodded. "There aren't a lot of genuine seekers anymore." Arcee commented.

Sledgewing walked into the room. "It's because both sides in the war saw us as an advantage. They both put us into battle with no holding back. Unfortunately, most of the seekerkin chose Megatron, who was ten times worse than the Autobots about doing that."

Twister ran up to Sledgewing. "Arcee loves me now! Did you see how she was looking at me!?"

Arcee growled and charged at Twister. "Are you stupid?"

Twister moved to the opposite side of Sledgewing. "Come at me, Beautiful!"

Arcee yelled, and tried to catch Twister, who used Sledgewing as a shield. Sledgewing sighed. "Why do I feel like the only adult in the room when I'm with you two?"

* * *

**A/N: I just made up the "puni" Thing. It's part of the sicillian word for neice, so I just chose that part, and used it for the seeker language. **

**I just started watching beast wars... At first I was all like hell yeah! Cheetor! Then after awhile I was all like but Rattrap is amazing! And then I was all like "Fuck it! I love them all!" So... I also have to admit at first I thought the series was stupid... I still kind of do, but It's stupid in that funny sort of way...**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: You should see this. I'm surrounded by doggies. One is chewing his foot, like a little angle, his name is Turtle. Another one is curled up in a ball with his head on my laptops number pad, his name is curl, Turtle's brother. My basset hound is curled up on the other end of the couch just sleeping, and farting.(That last part isn't cute) That dog has issues. Her name is Abigail, long for Abby. My last dog is smart, and is passed out on my parents king sized bed… Her name is Tinkie.**

**Anyways… I'm home along, so I hang out with my pet dogs… how sad am I? NOT VERY! I am the happiest person on earth right now!**

* * *

Sonicflare groaned as they passed by the same sights they had been. Nothing but canyons, canyons, and, oh yeah, more canyons. "Sire, I'm tired. Are you really grounded, Sire? What did you do that was so bad?"

Starscream rolled his optics. "I am grounded, as in I cannot fly. What I would not give to fly again."

"So, am I grounded too?"

"No, you will be able to fly again in a couple of days. I can no longer fly at all."

Sonicflare frowned, and continued to walk in silence. Starscream glanced back every once in a while. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay! I was just thinking of how torturous it must be for you! It makes me want to smile!"

Starscream looked at her in disgust. "You are not mine."

"Where's your proof?"

"I don't need proof."

Sonicflare giggled. "I love you, Sire!"

Starscream froze.

"_I love you, commander!"_

"_Commander, I love you!"_

"_I love you, Starscream. See ya later!"_

Starscream shook his helm. "Yeah, that's nice."

Sonicflare smiled. "Where are we going, Sire?"

Starscream stepped onto a tall rock, and looked into the distance. A smirk graced his faceplates. "Ah, just as I left it."

Sonicflare ran around Starscream's legs. "Oh, hey it's that one ship that was cut in half!"

"Yes, the Harbinger. Things are finally looking up."

"Couldn't you just point upwards, and yell for things to look up?"

Starscream rolled his optics. "Mute it, bratling." Sonicflare stuck out her golassa. Starscream growled. "Come on, keep moving." Starscream jumped off the giant rock he was perched on, and continued to the half ship. Sonicflare smiled a smile that meant trouble.

"SIRE!" She yelled pointing up.

Starscream jumped, and started looking up to the sky. "What?!" Sonicflare smirked at Starscream with her servos crossed.

Starscream growled.

* * *

Twister lay on his back on the ground humming while tossing one of Ratchet's gadgets up in the air. It was a silver drill like object, probably Ratchet's medical drill. Who knows? Sledgewing sat against the wall watching his trine mate closely. A slight smirk crossed his face as Twister let the gadget fall, and crash to the ground. He quickly offlined his optics.

Twister jumped up to his feet and began looking around for any witnesses. The only one he saw was Sledgewing, but he was in recharge. Twister quickly picked up the pieces, and started running around aimlessly. "Oh slag. Oh slag. Oh slag." He whispered running around with the pieces in his servos.

Twister froze when he felt a servo on his shoulder. "Twister, what did you break this time?"

"Sledgewing! You have to help me. I broke this thing that belongs to Ratchet. What do I do?"

"Bow down to the old slagger, and hopes he forgives you." Sledgewing smirked at the younger bot.

Twister frowned. "Slag it. Can't we just hide the pieces, and hope he never needs it again?"

Sledgewing raised an optic ridge. "We can't, but you can." Sledgewing walked off leaving Twister to hide the gadget by himself.

* * *

Starscream walked through the halls of the Harbinger on guard. He looked behind him constantly, but was only met by the sight of a smiling and waving Sonicflare.

Suddenly, Starscream lost it, and threw over a stack of metal ring like objects. "Really!?" Sonicflare backed up, and pressed herself against the opposite wall. She could tell from the bond that Starscream wasn't upset at her, but nobody wanted to deal with an angry Starscream. "Not one scrap of energon!" Starscream punched the wall across from Sonicflare.

Sonicflare let out a yelp as the wall behind her slid apart, and she fell over. Starscream turned to Sonicflare, and look of confusion played across his face plates. "A laboratory?" He walked forward, and offered a servo to Sonicflare. Sonicflare grabbed his servo, and he pulled her up. "How is your wing?"

"It's okay. It hurts a little." Sonicflare rubbed her wing and frowned.

Starscream walked up to the control panel, and activated it. "Lucky for us the lab is functional."

Sonicflare walked past her sire, and stared at the strange things that hung on the wall. "Sire, what are these?"

Sonicflare could practically hear Starscream smirk. The lights over the objects illuminated, revealing five Cybertronian figures. "Protoforms, my creation." Starscream began looking in the computer. "Let's see, Transference of binary bonding, sub-molecular infusion, hmm. The formula seems straight forward enough. Well, my little lumps of clay, looks like your right for the molding."

"Sire, what are you doing?" Sonicflare asked as her sire continued typing in the computer.

"We are about to give cloning a whirl, my creation."

"Cloning?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool! Will I have a clone?"

"No."

"Aww. Aft sucker."

Starscream rolled his optics at the seekerling, and started digging around the lab. He smirked when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a cylinder, and a needle. Sonicflare looked at him , and backed up. Starscream raised an optic ridge. "What the frag are you doing?"

"Depends, what are you doing with that needle?" Sonicflare asked nervously.

"I need a sample of my energon for the protoforms to be able to copy from."

"I don't want a clone anymore!"

Starscream snorted. "You weren't getting one anyways." He silently pushed the needle into his arm, and it pulled out the needed amount of energon from his system. He put the cylinder of energon into the correct place, and the computer analyzed it, and pulled up a holographic image of Starscream.

Starscream began laughing at the computer started sparking, and charging up energy. Sonicflare started panicking, and ran to Starscream, who stood by a lever. He continued laughing, and pulled the lever. "GIVE ME LIFE!" The sparks jumped through the floor and into the Protoforms.

The protoforms bounced with energy, and lit up a purple color, before shining red, and flashing between its original form, and the form of Starscream. Slowly the electricity stopped, and low and behold. There, right in front of Sonicflare, stood five more starscreams. "Holy frag! LOOK AT ALL MY NEW SIRES!"

The original Starscream smirked. "Ah, like-minded company, at last."

"Can I name them?"

The original Starscream shot a glance at Sonicflare. "They aren't pets!"

Sonicflare smiled, and stood in front of the first clone. "You can be Thrust!"

Thrust looked aggravated. "I am Starscream!"

"Thrust!" Sonicflare moved to the next clone. "You can be Dirge."

Dirge just gave her a look of disgust as she moved to the next one. "You can be Ramjet!"

Ramjet rolled his optics. Sonicflare ran to the next one. "Um, you can be Sunstorm!"

Sunstorm crossed his servos, and looked away. Sonicflare stood in front of the last clone. "I ran out of mech names, so you have to be Slipstream!"

The last clone, Slipstream, looked offended. "How dare you give me a femme's name!"

"Sire!" Sonicflare ran up to the original Starscream.

All six Starscreams looked at her, and at once said, "What?"

Sonicflare stared at them. "Sire, is Starscream! You five, shut up!"

Starscream glared at Sonicflare. "Move!" He pushed her over, and started pacing in front of the clones. "Esteemed members of my Armada." Starscream began as he walked down the row of clones. Sonicflare rolled her optics. "You now stand upon the very precipice of glory to meet the destiny that I have so tenaciously worked toward!"

"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons!" Sunstorm yelled.

Starscream looked confused. "I am delighted to hear that we are on the same page."

"We are as one, commander." Slipstream commented.

"We share your memories." Dirge smirked.

"Your very feelings." Ramjet continued Dirge's comment.

"Even your insatiable quest for power." Thrust smirked.

Starscream looked taken about. He gave a cough. "I see."

* * *

Sonicflare followed the group of mechs out of the Harbinger. Starscream was talking to the clones, and filling them in. "Fortunately, the Harbinger's tracking systems have remained synced with Megatron's warship. Of course, we shall require a me-"

"Sire!" Sonicflare interrupted him as the clones began transforming.

Starscream turned around, and stared at the clones. "YOU CAN TRANSFORM?" Starscream caught himself. "Of course you can! How else would you fly to the ship. That was a test, which you all passed. except Sonicflare."

"Aww!" Sonicflare groaned.

"Now, take flight and snuff Megatron's accursed spark!" The jets took off overhead, and left white trails behind them.

Sonicflare waved. "I'll miss each and every one of you!" She turned to Starscream. "Can we go in now?"

Starscream rolled his optics. "No."

Sonicflare moaned, and started stacking rocks up on top of each other. After awhile the stones were half her height, and she was giggling, and having a good time. She looked over to her sire, and cocked her helm to the side.

Starscream looked like he was getting hit, and was thrashing around on his feet. "OH WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Sonicflare smiled. "I don't know, but I like it!"

"OWWWWWW!" Starscream grabbed his helm, and fell to his knees. "MY GENETIC CODE PROVIDES MY CLONES WITH A T-COG I NO LONGER POSSESS, AND ALL I GET IS THEIR AGONY?"

Sonicflare stood next to her crouching sire. "I think you got the bigger deal!"

Starscream turned and glared at her. "Mute it!"

* * *

Twister stood awkwardly in the group of Autobots. Apparently Bulkhead went missing, and nobody could find him. Twister let out a sigh of relief. Thank Primus it wasn't about that broken drill.

"Optimus, no sign of Bulkhead, but I am detecting some rather curious subterranean frequencies."

"Of Earthly origin?" Optimus walked up behind Ratchet, and glanced at the computer.

Twister's optics kept shooting underneath the emergency Med berth in the corner.

"I do not know, yet, what they are, but I do know where." Ratchet brought up the coordinates on the computer screen.

"The coordinates of where we last seen Megatron."

"And Airachnid." Arcee added to the list.

"AND Airachnid's Insecticon." Ratchet imputed.

Twister stepped over to Arcee. "Don't worry, babe, I'll protect you."

Arcee elbowed the pink and black mech in the abdomen. "Too bad I don't need your protection."

"I can see that." Twister grunted, and grabbed his abdomen.

Bumblebee stared at the medical berth in confusion. **"Ratchet, what is that under your med berth?"**

"What?"

Twister stiffened, and began to back away. Sledgewing grabbed the mechs wing to keep him in place, all with a smirk on his faceplates.

"What the frag! Who did this?" Ratchet yelled.

Sledgewing pushed Twister forward. "This idiot. Then, he tried to hide from you."

Ratchet grabbed a giant wrench, and threw it at Twister's helm with great accuracy. "I NEEDED THAT!"

* * *

Sonicflare smiled as Starscream started dancing. "OW!" He held his gut. "OWW" His chest. "OWWWWWWW" back to gut. "WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE?"

Sonicflare laughed, and laughed , and laughed.

Starscream turned to her. "TAKE ME INSIDE, NOW!"

Sonicflare laughed, and walked up to Starscream. "Come on, old mech. Time to go inside."

Starscream smacked her on the helm. "Shut up!"

* * *

Twister tapped the stasis pod that encased Airachnid. "It's no fair Sledgewing and I have to stay here all the time."

Sledgewing snorted. "We just aren't needed yet, Twister."

Ratchet pushed Twister out of the way, and began examining the pod. Twister walked up to Arcee. "Look my beautiful femme! All grown up!"

Arcee sighed. "You just don't learn, do you?"

Ratchet stood straight up. "Stasis. She deserves worse!"

Arcee snorted. "I intended worse! More times than you know."

"You were stronger for the choice you made." Optimus advised her.

Twister laughed. "Yeah, I mean, I would have shot her helm off, but hey, you're way stronger than me."

Honking came from the entrance of the base, and Bulkhead came driving through, and transformed. "GUYS! You are not going to believe the day I had!" He went silent, and looked at the stasis pod, then to the group of bots. "You too, huh?"

Twister laughed. "Come on! You can still tell us!"

* * *

Sonicflare stood outside as the Starscream clone came back. She smiled, and ran next to it as it walked into base. "THRUST! You're back!"

"I am Sunstorm! At least try to tell us apart!"

"I could care less! Sire is in there!" She pointed into the ship, and the clone stepped inside. Sonicflare smiled as she heard the two shots fire, and then her sire screaming. "OOOWWWW! SCRAP THAT HURTS!"

"I LOVE YOU, SIRE!"

"SHUT UP!"


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I haven't updated this in a while... I'm sorry... Poor Sonicflare was being ignored, and she finally caught me at knife point and demanded that I write more or she would, "cut out your bloody organic organs, organ by organ!" She doesn't scare me, but she did make me feel bad when I told her she was holding a rubber knife, and she couldn't really hurt me with it.**

* * *

Starscream ran around the ship picking up different tools, and placing them on a table next to a chair in the ship's lab. Sonicflare watched awkwardly from beside the old Starscream clone, Sunstorm's, offline body. A smirk crossed her faceplates. She ran out of the room, and then left the ship all together.

She ran out into the canyon, and quickly looked around. "Well, frag." She frowned, and made her way back into the ship. "Not one slagging stick."

The clone's frame lay right where she left it. Just sitting there, calling Sonicflare to it. "Sonicflare! Poke me! You know you want to! Just a small poke."

Sonicflare frowned. "I need a stick to poke you."

"You don't need a stick. Just stick out a digit, and poke me."

Sonicflare reached out her servo, her pointer digit extended. Her servo grew closer. With every centimeter Sonicflare became even more giddy. There was only one thing on her processor. Poke that frame! Almost there! "SONICFLARE!" Sonicflare froze. Her digit was literally one millimeter away! "What the frag are you doing?" Starscream yelled.

Sonicflare frowned. "I was going to poke Sunstorm."

Starscream lifted the femme up by her arm. "You will do no such thing!" He dropped her by the door, and placed his item on the counter. "I will be back, and when I return, you better be standing right here!"

Sonicflare nodded and watched her sire walk out of the room. She turned her helm to the Sunstorm's frame again. It just kept calling her! She had to resist. She was not to poke the frame! She turned to look down the hall, and then to the frame. Does she listen to the frame, or her sire?

She glanced back down the hall. Starscream was out of sight, and therefore, out of processor. Sonicflare ran up to the frame poked it's helm, and ran back to her position by the door, where she stood silently until her sire arrived.

Starscream glanced down at her suspiciously. "You poked it, didn't you?"

"No!"

Starscream's optics narrowed. "I know you poked him!"

"I did not! You have no proof!"

"What did I tell you about lying?"

"It feels fantastic, and I should do it as much as possible except to you."

Starscream nodded. "Now, stop lying to me, and tell me if you poked the frame!"

Sonicflare stared at Starscream. "I poked the frame."

"Why?" Starscream growled.

"It was calling me, Sire!"

Starscream growled. "It was not calling you! You know what? Forget it!" He turned to the clone with a laser scalpel in hand. "Leave." He shooed the femme out of the lab, and locked the doors behind her.

"MEANIE!" Sonicflare yelled outside the door. "Let me back in!" She began pounding on the doors, and they slid open. She stood there for a moment, and got a smug look on her face. "That's right. When I tell you to open the door, they better open."

Starscream stared down at her. "Mute it. We have business to attend to. Help me set up the ground bridge."

Sonicflare smiled, "Okay! I can fly now, right?"

Starscream rolled his optics. "Yes, you can." The two made their way down to the ground bridge, Starscream making a stop for some sort of flying scooter.

Sonicflare giggled. "You must be getting old!"

Starscream made a face at her. "Very funny. See if there is a remote for the ground bridge. We will need a way back, and I don't trust you here all alone. You might decide to poke thing you aren't supposed to."

"Mmmkay!" Sonicflare dug around. She started jumping up and down to get a good view of the top shelves.

Starscream groaned. "Forget it! I'll look for it!" Starscream dug in a pile of metal, and yanked out an object. He pressed a button, typed in the coordinates, and a ground bridge appeared. "Ah a remote control for the ground bridge; I love Decepticon scientists." He stepped onto his scooter, and flew through.

Sonicflare laughed. "He looked like a processor damaged freak." She quickly transformed, and made it through the ground bridge, which Starscream promptly closed. A Shiver ran through her systems. "Sire, it's cold!"

Starscream gave a shiver of his own. "I hate this planet. If it isn't a scorching desert, it's a frigid wasteland." Sonicflare giggled. "Now, where are you my Decepticon brethren?"

"I thought we weren't Decepticons?" Two jets flew right past Sonicflare, nudging against her. "Woah!" She quickly got back in control, right before the two Decepticons turned, and began shooting at her, and Starscream. "Sire!"

Starscream little scooter went as fast as it could. The two Decepticons began shooting at the ice that arched over helm. Starscream and Sonicflare dodged the giant chunks of falling ice, and continued forward as fast as Starscream's scooter could go.

The two Decepticons began shooting at the scooter. "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR TRANSPORTATION!" Starscream yelled right before he face planted with the ground.

"Sire!" Sonicflare transformed, and helped her sire to his pedes, only to be pushed back down to the ground by one of the Decepticons.

"Decepticons don't you realize you just shot down your ships commander?"

A big crash signified another bot behind them. Starscream turned, and Sonicflare remained facing the other Decepticons. A deep voice, directed at Starscream, spoke. "You command no one, deserter!"

"Skyquake?" Starscream crawled backwards into Sonicflare pushing her to the ground.

Sonicflare turned around, and her wings went even with her back. This was one mean looking Decepticon. The Decepticon gave her a quick glance. "You mistake me for my brother, who is now one with the Allspark, which you are no doubt aware, former commander Starscream."

Starscream let out some face chuckles. The big Decepticon leaned forward and looked at Starscream. "If it were up to me, I'd end this here, " He turned to Sonicflare, "and now." There was a beep and a hissing sound. Starscream looked down at his newly acquired stasis cuffs. "But it is my duty as second in command to Megatron, to render all traitors to my lord and master, for due punishment."

Sonicflare began fidgeting. She raised her servo into the air. "Umm, I don't know half the words you just said."

Starscream looked pissed. "SECOND IN COMMAND? That's my pos-" All of the decepticon's weapons aimed to Starscream as soon as he stood up. "Um, was my post."

* * *

The group made their way through the snow, Sonicflare and Starscream were surrounded. The big Decepticon led the group. Sonicflare ran up to the big Decepticon, her wings slowly lifting from their position on her back. "My designation is Sonicflare. What's yours?"

The Decepticon frowned. "Dreadwing."

"Sounds scary! I bet you torture a lot of mechs, and bring them dread by slapping them around with your wings!" Starscream rolled his optics at the femmeling.

"I do not."

Sonicflare frowned. "Why not?"

Dreadwing glanced down to the femme. "Because I do not want to."

"I don't want recharge, but I have to."

Starscream groaned. "Mute it, brattling!"

Sonicflare looked back at her sire. "You mute it! Who shoved a prong into your tailpipe?"

A couple of the soldier Decepticons snorted. Starscream growled. "Who taught you that word?"

"Which one?"

"You know which one!" Sonicflare ignored him, which only made Starscream let out a frustrated groan. "Commander Dreadwing, this must be a very important mission if Megatron sent his second in command. Are you scouting for energon, or something else altogether?"

"That is none of your concern."

"If I knew what you were looking for perhaps I could help." Starscream got shoved in the back.

Sonicflare walked up to the side of Dreadwing. "I wouldn't answer him; he's a conniving pleasure bot."

"Sonicflare!" Starscream warned.

"What? It's partially true!"

Starscream groaned. "Just don't talk ever again!"

"We have arrived at the coordinates." Dreadwing announced.

Sonicflare ran ahead, and saw a giant hole in the wall. "Is there supposed to be a giant hole in the wall?"

Dreadwing walked up beside her. "The relic, it has been taken."

"Relic? What sort of relic?"

Dreadwing frowned. "SEARCH THE AREA!" The remaining Decepticons spread out, leaving Dreadwing with Starscream and Sonicflare.

"Dreadwing? Have you ever thought about changing your yellow to purple?" Sonicflare asked. Dreadwing ignored the small femme. "You would look pretty cool, I have to admit. There is this hologram of a femme who had blue and purple as her colors, and she was really pretty!"

One of the Decepticon fliers ran up to Dreadwing. "Sir, we found some vehicle tracks."

"Autobots!" Dreadwing cursed.

"Perhaps, but I have never known them to plant flags at the sites of their victories." Starscream began trying to pull his hands out of the cuffs.

Dreadwing grabbed Starscream by his neck, and lifted him up into the air. "Do not try me, traitor! I will leave your lifeless husk in this frozen waste!"

Sonicflare glared at the Decepticon. "Well, I'll tie you up, and carve out your parts, piece by piece!" She yelled.

The sound of a vehicle reached the audio receptors of Dreadwing. He turned and threw Starscream. "You two, guard the prisoners! Optimus Prime! I will only request once, that you surrender the relic!"

Optimus stepped forward. "I was going to request the same thing of you, Dreadwing."

Dreadwing gave Optimus a weary glance. "Then I would say we are on equal footing." Dreadwing reached his servo down next to his cannon. "Were it not that there were five of us, and one of you."

Starscream sighed. "Six if you would release me from these ridiculous manacles."

Sonicflare giggled. "What are manacles?"

Starscream groaned. "Mute it!"

It was quiet for a couple of tense seconds. Each side giving the other side an intense glare. Sonicflare watched, a huge smile on her faceplates. "This is great, Sire. If somebody offlines, I get to poke two frames today, and not just one!"

Starscream ignored his twisted creation, and kept his optics on the mechs in front of him.

The silence was broken by Dreadwing who pulled out his weapon, and quickly began shooting at Optimus.

Optimus activated his weapon, and began shooting as well. He ran forward while creating his own cover fire, and as soon as he made into close combat range he jumped up, and activated his sword.

Dreadwing activated his own sword, and blocked Optimus' move. Dreadwing pushed Optimus off of his sword, and punched him. Optimus flew close to the edge of a cliff, and Dreadwing put away his sword, began running forward, and tackled Optimus off the edge.

Sonicflare turned to her a sire, a huge grin plastered to her face. "Forget two frames, I might be able to poke frames to my Sparks content!"

Starscream glared down at his creation. "Mute it!"

The two guards pushed Starscream and Sonicflare forward, down the cliff, and to the, now destroyed, landscape below. Starscream looked around. "And a stalemate would leave us where?"

"Commander Dreadwing!" One of the Decepticons yelled.

A figure began walking forward in the fog. Slowly one could make out the form of Optimus Prime. The two Decepticons began shooting. A couple of blasts barely missed Sonicflare. Starscream grabbed one of the Decepticons and pushed his arm to aim at the other.

The other Decepticon took aim at Starscream, and instead hit the first Decepticon; both hit the ground in a pile. Sonicflare began laughing. "Look at you guys! So weak. My sire beat you with his servos tied in front of his back!"

"What a team we make! I am so glad you're alive, Optimus Prime! That wretch Dreadwing was going to terminate Sonicflare and I?"

"WHAT?" Sonicflare yelled. "We were going to offline? To think I made friends with that bot!" Sonicflare ran up to Optimus, and smiled.

"Now, if you would remove my bonds, I can lead you to the relic." Starscream smiled.

Optimus pulled up one of his blasters, and aimed it to Starscream's helm. "You will lead me there regardless."

Sonicflare giggled. Starscream scowled. "You're welcome."

* * *

The three walked through the ice canyon. Sonicflare began falling behind. "You guys! She called. Starscream scowled, and stopped for a moment. Sonicflare flew up into the air, and positioned herself onto Optimus' shoulders. "May I sit here?"

Optimus gave a nod, but kept one blaster aimed at Starscream. Starscream growled. "Be reasonable Prime! This cold will freeze both our rectuators!"

"The current temperatures are not enough to affect our biology. You'll be fine."

Sonicflare sat on Optimus' shoulders, and watched her sire struggle to come up with an escape plan. "Optimus?"

"Yes, Sonicflare?"

"What are you looking for?"

"That is classified. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. How are Twister and Sledge?"

"They are okay. Twister may be a bit dented."

Starscream sighed. "Are we done yet?"

Sonicflare turned to Starscream. "Slag off!"

"I would, but if I run, Prime will most likely shoot, brattling."

"Idiot!"

"What is with you today?"

Sonicflare shrugged. "I don't know. I feel kind of rebellious."

"You're a youngling. Not old enough to be rebellious."

Optimus sighed. Sonicflare glanced down to him. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Thank you." Optimus answered.

The three went over a small hill, and Starscream smirked. "See, just as I thought. Humans. We will find the relic here, so let's reclaim what is rightfully ours." Starscream began walking forward.

Optimus grabbed Starscream by the wing earning a small yell of discomfort. "We cannot simply enter a human facility to search for cybertronian relics."

"Not even if they stole it?" Starscream asked as if he was a child.

"Nor can I expose innocent humans to a dangerous Decepticon."

Sonicflare jumped off Prime's shoulders. Prime into his base, and asked for access to the human facility. Starscream began pacing. "Are we really going to wait out here in the freezing cold, completely at the mercy of human bureaucracy?"

"Sire, may I see the hologram cube?" Sonicflare smiled up to Starscream.

The sound of Helicopters taking off filled Sonicflare's audio receptors. She gave a giggle.

"Base is clear, Prime. Try not to wreck the place." A man's voice came through Optimus' comm. link

"Many thanks, Fowler." Optimus grabbed Starscream's wing, and began leading him forward to the hangar down below. The three reached the door, and Optimus turned to Sonicflare. "Sonicflare stay here."

Sonicflare frowned. "Why?"

"Because we need somebody on lookout."

Sonicflare frowned. "Okay." Optimus opened the hangar door, and the two walked in. Sonicflare frowned. "I'm not going to tell them when somebody comes."

Just to test her resolve. The big Decepticon, Dreadwing, landed in front of her. He glanced down. "They are in there?"

Sonicflare looked up at him, and nodded. Dreadwing smirked. "Good." Dreadwing stepped into the hangar, leaving Sonicflare outside.

Sonicflare gave a sigh of relief. "Still online!" She stood there smiling for a couple of seconds before Dreadwing flew out of the hangar while being hugged by Optimus. She stared at two for a moment. "Okay, either Optimus got really excited, and glomped Dreadwing, or he got really mad, and attacked Dreadwing."

Dreadwing pulled himself up, and punched Optimus. Optimus gave a kick, and Dreadwing fell to the ground. He quickly picked himself up, and grabbed Optimus in a headlock. Optimus shoved the Decepticon off.

Dreadwing smirked, and pulled out a device, and pressed a button. A series of beeps came from Optimus' chest. Optimus glanced down at the small bomb. He pulled it off, threw it into the air, ran forward, scooping up Sonicflare, and continued running. The bomb went off behind them.

Optimus was shoved to the ground, and Sonicflare went tumbling across the ground. She laid there on the ground for a moment, delirious, and dizzy. She slowly sat up. "Since when were there nine bots here, and who are the fat guys?"

Optimus turned to Sonicflare. "Sonicflare, you need to run!"

Sonicflare looked around, and flew off, just as the three Optimus' told her. She landed on an icy mountain, and watched the battle that ensued.

Dreadwing Optimus teamed up on the fat guy. They tried to blow him up, but the bomb did literally nothing. Sonicflare frowned as the fat guy started beating the scrap out of Optimus. "Fat guy got moves!"

Sonicflare turned her attention to Dreadwing. He was setting bombs around the fat guy. Smart! He yelled something, and Optimus transformed, and drove off. The bombs went off, and the fat guy fell through. Dreadwing went to attack Optimus but stopped, and flew off.

Sonicflare's helm turned to the side. "Where is Sire?" She transformed, and flew down to Optimus. "Optimus!"

Optimus turned, and nodded to her. "Sonicflare."

"Where's Sire?"

Optimus shook his helm. "I do not know."

Sonicflare stared at him. "What do you mean, 'I don't know.'?"

"I have not seen him."

"You mean he left?" Sonicflare yelled.

Optimus looked down. "I suppose he could have."

It was silent a moment. "He didn't tell me."

Optimus looked straight ahead. "Would you like to come back to the base with me?" Sonicflare frowned, but didn't answer. "Sonicflare, I'm sure Sledgewing and Twister would want to see you."

Sonicflare nodded. "I'll only go because Sire had the remote to the ground bridge!"

Optimus looked worried for a moment before nodding. "Of course." He turned back to the humans' destroyed base. "Fowler will not be happy about this."

"Who's Fowler."

Optimus frowned. "I don't think he'll be happy about you either."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I haven't been having much muse for this story lately. Don't get me wrong! I'm still working on it! Gruelingly. I will not give up on this story! It's one of my babies. Updates will be slow. I can't help it. It seems most of my concentration is going towards Explosions happen, but this story will be updated! **

**Anyways REVIEWS! I mean uh.. REVIEW!**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD yesh! The screamer mobile! Haha! That actually tortured me so much I had to look it up. Manacles are just handcuffs or an object used to bound a person. Huh, who knew. Twister is cute. I come to love him.(Even though I always torture him) I guess I molded him after a friend I have. (He will be known as Loser.)**

**We were in science class in eighth grade and one of my class mates asked why Pluto wasn't a planet, and my teacher answered saying it was because it was so small, and none of the other planets loved it. So one of the other class mates were all like "You mean just like Loser?"**

**My teacher just nodded. XD We are so mean to him, but he is one of my besties.**

Twister leaned against the wall as Ratchet worked on the injured Bulkhead. He glanced over to Sledgewing and motioned with his helm for the larger black mech to come over. Sledgewing gave a suspicious look to the pink and black jet, but slowly made his way over. "What?"

"Miko." Twister motioned his helm over to the pink haired human. "She's obviously upset, and I think she's planning something."

Sledgewing rolled his optics. "Of course she's planning something. Truthfully she kind of reminds me of Novaflight in that department. If something upsets her, chances are she's planning her revenge."

Twister smirked and nodded. He glanced over to Arcee, and a dorky smile washed over his face. "Oh Arcee!" He sang, and ran over to the femme.

Sledgewing rolled his optics. "Mech doesn't know when to quit." He looked over to the human femme and sighed. "I want nothing to do with what she's planning." Sledgewing winced at the slight pain in side. "Twister, will you stop getting yourself beat up by femme?" He scolded the younger bot.

Twister laid sprawled on the ground, Arcee glaring daggers at him. Twister smirked while gripping his side. "What if I wasn't getting beat up by a femme?"

Sledgewing snorted. "Then I'd scold you for hitting a femme."

"That's not what I meant!" Twister yelled while pulling himself off the ground.

Sledgewing walked up to him, and smirked. "When do you plan on giving up on Arcee?"

Arcee glared at Twister. "I swear to the Allspark, if anything stupid comes out of your mouth plates, I'll offline you."

Sledgewing laughed. "Better not talk, Twister."

Twister frowned. "I'll give up on Arcee when she carries my eighteenth sparkling!"

Arcee reeled back her first, and plunged it right into Twister's faceplates. "That will never happen!" She smoothly turned on her heel, and stomped off to Jack.

Sledgewing smiled as his trine mate laid sprawled back on the ground. "I told you not to say anything."

"You guys are mean!" Twister sat up holding his forehelm. "My processor hurts."

"What processor?"

"The one that fills the space between my audios!"

Sledgewing gained a confused look. He bent down, and put his helm up to Twister's. He tapped Twister's helm and listened carefully. He nodded and stood up. "You're right. There is something in there, but it's pretty small."

"Mean!" Twister pulled himself up to the ground. "We're supposed to be trine mates! All you do is bully me." Twister turned his back on Sledgewing.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. You're right. How about I give you more responsibility?"

"Seriously?" Twister perked up and smiled at the older Trine mate.

Sledgewing smirked and nodded. "Of course."

Twister hugged Sledgewing in excitement. "You're the best trine leader ever!"

PG

Sonicflare looked at the ground as Optimus called in a ground bridge. She glanced up when she heard the sound of the green portal. Optimus nodded for her to walk in. Sonicflare looked back at the half destroyed human base, and sighed. "Are you sure Sire left?"

Optimus glanced down at the femme, and picked her up. He sat supported her with his hip, and frowned. "I am not."

Sonicflare frowned. "Then I have to stay here, and wait for him! What if he's still here?"

Optimus looked at the small femme with sympathy. "You cannot stay here. This is a human base. What would you do if Starscream wasn't here?"

Sonicflare scrunched her faceplates together in thought. "I'd train the humans to do my bidding, and locate Sire."

Optimus sighed. "That is wrong. You cannot just pull a race into slavery."

"Says who?" Sonicflare challenged.

Optimus stepped forward into the ground bridge. "Nobody says you can't, but by doing it, you take away a sentient race's freedom."

"The humans take away animals' freedom. They train them to do all kinds of stuff!" She paused for a moment. "What does sentient mean?"

Optimus smiled. "It means they are capable of feeling and perception." Optimus exited the ground bridge and his smile fell. "What's going on?"

Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, Raf, and Miko all looked upset, Miko more than the others. Sledgewing pushed himself from against the wall by the ground bridge and took Sonicflare from Optimus' servos. Arcee looked down. "Bulkhead."

Optimus looked to the Med bay, and walked over to Ratchet.

Sonicflare watched the big bot walk off, and looked up to Sledgewing. "What does perception mean?"

Sledgewing raised an optic ridge and walked out of the main room. "a single unified awareness derived from sensory processes while a stimulus is present."

"How do you know?"

"I got the meaning off the human internet. Something you can't do yet, because you do not have adequate firewalls."

Sonicflare stared at the side of Sledgewing's helm. "What happened to Bulkhead, and what does ada- no wait. Adi- No.-"

"Adequate."

"yeah, what does that and stimulus mean?"

"Bulkhead is injured. Adequate means sufficient, and stimulus is something that causes or quickens action, feelings, or thoughts."

"Will Bulkhead be okay?" Sonicflare hugged Sledgewing around the neck.

Sledgewing frowned. "I haven't known you long, but I know well enough that you don't care."

Sonicflare looked offended."Let me down you sparkless prong sucking-"

Sledgewing smacked Sonicflare over the helm. "If your sire lets you say those things, that's one thing, but in my optics you are too young, and will not say them."

Sonicflare glared at the older bot. "Prong sucking." Sledgewing smacked her again. "Afthole!" Sledgewing once again smacked her. "Fragger!" Sonicflare earned another smack.

"I can do this all orn." Sledgewing stared at the youngling who sat with her servos crossed over her chest.

"Shut up!"

Sledgewing smirked. "Unfortunately, I don't want to."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to Twister. He wants more responsibility, and I'm giving him you. Let's just see if he can last the orn."

Sonicflare smiled. "Does that give me a right to do what I want?"

Sledgewing raised an optic ridge. "When Novaflight asked me that I had to take Twister to the medical wing after she was done with him, so no."

"What does that femme have to do with me?" Sonicflare pouted.

"You two are alike. If I couldn't trust Novaflight, I really can't trust you." Sledgewing walked up to a room, and knocked on the door. "Twister. It's time to take care of your responsibility!"

The door flung open. The black and pink mech stood smiling like a fool. "Really? What kind?" He caught sight of Sonicflare, and frowned. "Oh pit no. I'm not taking care of that!" Sonicflare frowned.

Sledgewing pushed the femme into Twister's arms. "Have fun. I have to stuff to do."

Twister was clearly upset. He looked down to the femme in his servos as Sledgewing stalked off. "So, what do you want to do?"

Twister shrugged. "I don't know. You choose."

Those words would haunt Twister for the rest of his life.

PG

Sledgewing glanced suspiciously towards the hall that led to Twister's quarters. Sonicflare and him had been quiet for quite a while. He pushed himself off the wall, and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of Twister's room, and opened the door.

What he saw brought a smile to his face. Twister was chained to a chair, and Sonicflare was ripping apart a doll. Sonicflare brought a twisted grin onto her face. "After I slowly burn your optics out, I'll begin on your digits. Slowly ripping them off, digit," She ripped a digit off the doll, "by digit!"

Sledgewing left the room. "Twister gets beat up by younglings as well."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Woot! I actually got this out pretty fast. (in other words, I felt bad for not updating, so I forced myself to think of something. {by slamming my head on my desk}) Anyways. I'm not happy with this. **

**I got an invite to UT of Austin, and I'm not sure if I want to go to there little two day event. I'm extremely anti social... Very very very Anti social...**

**REVIEWS! Damn, REVIEW!**

**Anonymous BW FG: I don't think Twister will ever reproduce! He's too much of a dork! I love sledgewing. He is basically a super exaggerated version of my dad! Always being a big meanie! I wouldn't respect Twister... Just saying.. Thank you! -Huggles!- You're awsome! Just saying =D**

**I keep forgetting to put this up! Its an equivielant chart! Yay!**

**Orn- One day**

**Breem- Minute**

**Joor- an hour**

**Decaorn-week**

* * *

Sonicflare mumbled obscenities as she stood face first in a corner. Sledgewing stood behind her with his arms crossed. "You won't leave that corner until you stop saying bad words."

"Frag you!"

Sledgewing raised an optic ridge. "Twister may have given up his right to responsibility, but I am not so easily swayed. You will stay there, and if you have to stand there for the rest of your life, you will." Twister sat in the corner across from Sonicflare moping. Sledgewing rolled his optics and turned to him. "Twister, your time is up. Next time, think about it before you leave Sonicflare to her own devices."

"Yes, Sledgewing." The pink and black seeker stood up, and continued frowning. "Arcee ran off."

Sledgewing nodded. "Yes, what is your point?"

"I wanted to love her."

Sledgewing snorted. "Trying to hit on her does not count as loving her. I think you have processor damage."

"Well, I wouldn't have processor damage if you guys would stop beating me up all the time!"

"So you admit you have processor damage?"

"Yes! No! No! I do not have processor damage!" Twister let out an aggravated yell as he stomped off.

Sledgewing looked back to Sonicflare's corner. "Slag. She escaped." Sledgewing sighed, and looked around. Bee sat against the wall on the far wall. Ratchet was helping Bulkhead get comfortable. Optimus left on a patrol, and Arcee was with Miko. "Sonicflare, get your aft over here!"

"No!"

Sledgewing sighed, and looked up to the ceiling. Sonicflare attached herself to the upper corner of the ceiling. "Fine. You can serve the rest of your punishment up there."

Sonicflare's optics flashed with confusion. "Fine, slag helm!"

Sledgewing smirked. "No thrusters. If you turn them on, I pull you down, and lock you in a closet."

"It's not that hard to stay up here, fragging idiot!"

Sledgewing smiled. "Remember, every time you curse, your twenty minutes restart."

"Slag! Frag! Glitch! Aft! Afthole! Fragger!"

"We'll see how long you can hold on."

Pg

Sledgewing smiled as the small femme's twenty minutes ended. "You're done."

Her boosters kicked on and she slowly descended. "My arms hurt! My legs hurt! I'm hungry! I'm tired!"

Sledgewing continued smiling as the small femme groaned and moaned about all of her aches, and pains. "Maybe you should stop cursing now. That's going to be your punishment every time I hear one leave your mouth plates."

The femme glared at the huge mech. "Who made you the boss of me? You aren't my sire! You're not anything to me! You're just a big bully!"

Sledgewing raised an optic ridge. "I'm in charge of you while you're here. I'm a grown mech, and therefore, your boss."

The younger femme glared at him. "I want Twister!"

"Twister doesn't want you!" The femme turned to the doorway where a pink wing flew around the corner.

She stood with her mouth agape. "Traitor!"

Sledgewing watched his trine mate ditch as soon as the femme said she wanted him. "Idiot." Sledgewing turned his attention back to Sonicflare. "How about we make a deal?"

The femme's optics lit up. She liked deals. She LOVED deals. It usually meant she got what she wanted! "What kind?"

"While you are with the Autobots, you follow my rules. You are not allowed to curse, be mean, or torture bots. You can do whatever you want to Twister as long as it doesn't offline him, or put him in the med bay." The femme frowned. "You can do whatever you want while you're with Starscream. I don't care."

"What do I get?"

"Every day you go without cursing, or breaking a rule, I will let you ask one question about Novaflight; anything you want to know."

Sonicflare's optics shimmered with excitement. "The femme from the holocube?"

"Yes."

The femme went silent. Weighing her options, and letting all that Sledgewing said sink in. "What if I accidentally slip out a curse word?"

"I will let you get away with one mess up a day. That's one time you can break a rule or curse, and not lose the privilege to ask a question. How about that?"

The femme looked at the ground. She could only mess up once. She was fragged! She put a look of determination on her face. "DEAL!"

Sledgewing smiled. "Then we will start this tomorrow. Today will be practice. If you break a rule after your one freebie, you will be put in the corner."

Sonicflare nodded. "Can I go outside, and see Arcee?"

Sledgewing's optics dimmed for a while. When they lit back up he held out a servo. "I will go with you. Come on."

Sonicflare smiled, and grabbed his servo. "You're not so back, Wing."

"Thank you, Flare."

"I don't like when bots call me Flare. Call me Sonicflare, or call me Sonic. One or the other!"

"I don't like when bots call me Wing."

Sonicflare looked up to the bigger mech, waiting for him to tell her what she could call him. She finally got tired of waiting. "What can I call you?"

"Sledgewing."

"I want to call you a nickname!"

"I suppose you may call me Sledge, if you have to."

Sonicflare smiled. "Okay, Sledge!" Sledgewing smiled down at the femmeling. Sonicflare gave him a questioning glance. "What?"

Sledgewing shook his helm. "Nothing. You reminded me of something, that's all."

"Oh." Sonicflare smiled when she saw Arcee, and Miko sitting on the edge of a cliff. "Sledge, can I go fly?"

Sledgewing nodded. "Be careful."

Sonicflare giggled. "Okay!" She ran forward, and jumped off the edge of the cliff, scaring Miko in the process.

Miko stood up and glared at the young femme. She turned to Arcee, and her glare softened. "Thanks, Arcee. I'm going in."

Arcee nodded. "Good luck Miko.

Sledgewing smiled as the femme transformed in midair and flew up doing loops and rolls. "Many seekers would be proud to have a flier like that in their families. Too bad she has a rotten personality."

Arcee smiled. "Nobody is perfect."

"You must be as close as it gets."

Arcee shot a glare to Sledgewing. Sledgewing looked back at her. "You need to stop hanging out with Twister. I'm not some femme you can just hit on!"

Sledgewing snorted. "I wouldn't drop so low to hit on you." Arcee punched him on the arm. Sledgewing gave her a stern gaze. "What is wrong with femmes? They get mad when you hit on them, and then they get mad when you reject them!"

"You're just lucky I know you were joking about the whole perfect thing!" Arcee shot back.

Sledgewing snorted. "What would you do, offline me?"

Arcee snorted. "Probably."

Sledgewing nodded. "Good to know."

Arcee smiled at Sonicflare as she grew closer to the ground and pulled up at the last second. "Sonicflare is pretty good at flying, huh?"

Footsteps walked up behind them. "She is!"

Sledgewing looked back at his trine mate. "She learned from Starscream. What should we expect?"

Twister chuckled. "Hey, Arcee, You look gorgeous with the sunset glowing on you like it right now."

Arcee sighed. "Twister, shut up."

Twister laughed. "Whatever you say!" He looked up in the distanced and watched the small seeker fly around. "I kind of want to fly with her, but then I remember that she is a cruel, sadistic youngling."

Sledgewing chuckled. "She's not so bad."

"She doesn't like you though!"

Arcee snorted. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She tortures her loved ones!"

Arcee rolled her optics. "Whatever. Are you guys going to call her in?"

Sledgewing stood up. "Sonic!"

The femme transformed and hovered with the thrusters on her heels. "What?"

"Time to go in."

The femme flew up to the edge of the cliff and landed. "Five more breems?"

"No, now. We have to refuel, and then you go to sleep. I might even let you ask a question."

Sonicflare smiled, and ran off towards the base. "What are you waiting on, Sledge! Let's go!"

Sledgewing turned to Twister whose mouth hung open. "She's wrapped around my little digit."

Twister bowed. "Your majesty, I do not deserve to be in your presence."

"You're right, now leave." Sledge made a shoo motion with his hand.

Arcee smiled and shook her helm. "Idiots."

"Are you guys coming?" Sonicflare yelled.

"We're coming!" Sledgewing called. "We shouldn't leave the runt waiting. Let's go."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Whoo! I'm doing so good! Watch me as I write in incredible amounts of time! Whoo! Anyways… SPOILERS for the episode NEW RECRUIT! If you haven't watched it, do it… now. No seriously…. Do it!**

**REVIEW!... just one.**

**Anonymous BW FG : Didn't we all know? XD We are so mean to this mech. He will come for us with tons of weapons, and say "You guys will regret making fun of me now!" Then he'll fall over and shoot himself or Sonicflare is so unmannered. You'd think with such a ….refined (?) father like Starscream she would be a little more mannered, but let's face it. Starscream lets this kid walk all over him. I did! I watched and I hated Smokescreen! I loved the original G1 Smokescreen, he was so cool! But this new one is such a n00b! XD Yay for leet!**

* * *

"Seven… eight… Nine!" Miko counted as Sonicflare, and Bulkhead raised their legs up into the air, and slowly brought it back down.

"Hehe! This is fun!" Sonicflare cheered as she started going faster.

Bulkhead groaned as his leg fell to the ground. "Why can't I just drive from now on?"

"Because your leg will atrophy if you choose not to use them!" Bulkhead groaned.

"What's atrophy?" Sonicflare yelled as she continued with the leg exercise.

"It means to waste." Sledgewing mumbled from his place against the wall.

"Oh."

Miko looked up to Bulkhead. She raised her leg, and began counting. "One…two.. three…four…five…"

Sonicflare stopped when she noticed the other bots gathered around the computer. Sledgewing gave her a slight look, but otherwise let her do what she wanted. She slowly stood up, and stepped up to the bots. Ratchet had a grumpy look on his face. Optimus looked down at Sonicflare. "Stay here, okay?"

Sonicflare looked up to Sledgewing. She remembered rule number three. "If Optimus tells you to do something, do it." She sneered. She already used her freebie by cursing. Her arms still hurt from holding herself up in the corner.

"Sledgewing, please control the ground bridge." Ratchet stepped up to the terminal and typed in coordinates. Sledgewing nodded. When the bots were ready he pulled the lever.

Sonicflare stood where she was. "Sledge, why can't you and Twister go on any missions?"

"We don't have alt modes yet."

"Why not. I have one."

"Because Agent Fowler hasn't gotten around to finding a suitable Air base that has any plane we might want."

Twister walked up behind him. "I think he's just lazy."

Bulkhead stood up. "I think I'm going to go back into the Med bay."

Miko looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired."

Miko nodded.

"When I'm tired I drink sweet energon!" Sonicflare smiled over to Bulkhead from where Optimus told her to stay.

Sledgewing stepped back. "Are you sure you're alright, Bulkhead?"

"Yeah." Bulkhead limped into the Med bay.

Miko sighed as she slowly stepped up the stairs to get to the small balcony. She huffed and sat down on the couch.

Sledgewing sighed, and walked back up to the computer terminal. He stared down at Sonicflare. "You haven't moved from that spot in five minutes."

"Optimus told me to stay here."

"I think he meant on base. Not right there." Twister laughed.

"You're just trying to make me break a rule because you don't want me to know about Novaflight!"

"Why do you want to know about her anyways?" Twister challenged.

"Because Sire likes her!"

"Liked." Sledgewing corrected.

"No, he still likes her."

Sledgewing stared down at the small femme, and nodded. "Sure."

The monitor flickered on and a picture of Optimus came on screen. "Requesting ground bridge."

"You got it, Prime." Sledgewing pulled the lever and waited as the ground bridge came on.

After a couple of moments the group of Autobots walked into the base. Miko waited in anticipation for the new bot. Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, and Bumble walked through the ground bridge followed by a silver, blue and white mech.

Sonicflare turned her helm to the side when Sledgewing narrowed his optics. "Who is it? If I turn around I might move!"

Optimus chuckled. "You may move, Sonicflare."

Sonicflare sighed, and turned around. "He looks weird! Hey! What's your name?"

"Smokescreen."

"Wanna play?"

"Sonicflare!" Sledgewing glared.

Sonicflare huffed. "I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to play. Maybe next time."

Miko smiled. "We haven't had somebody new here since Wheeljack! What's your story, Smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packin?"

Sonicflare watched Miko as she stood on the balcony getting closer and closer to the edge. _Fall. Fall. Fall. I've never poked a squishy body before. Fall!_

"So these are the life forms we're supposed to protect?" Smokescreen seemed slightly unsure. "Are they all like this?"

"Fortunately not, but I too share Miko's fascination on how you made it to Earth." Ratchet glared.

"In a Decepticon escape pod." Arcee added.

Sonicflare smiled. "You're a Decepticon?" She ran up to him. "You look so… cool?" She stared at him before nodding. "Yeah, cool! I bet you could offline every Autobot in this base!"

Smokescreen gave the small femme a strange glance. "I'm not a Decepticon."

Sonicflare frowned. "Oh. Never mind. You're a loser."

"Sonicflare!"

"Sorry!" Sonicflare turned her attention away from the new bot, and walked over to Twister who concentrated on the bot's story. "Twister!"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Do you want to play?"

"NO!" Twister jumped up, catching the newbie's attention. "I'm not playing with you! Not again!"

"I'll play with you." Smokescreen volunteered.

Sonicflare sneered. "I wanted to play with Twister! Not you Sl-" She caught herself before the curse word slipped out. "I mean, no thank you."

Twister snorted, and looked over to Sledgewing. _/Wrapped around your little digit./_

_/And it feels good./_ Sledgewing answered over the bond.

Sonicflare stomped off. The new bot smiled up at Optimus Prime. "I'm here to help! Anything you need! I mean, now that you have me, how hard can it be to win this war?"

Sonicflare frowned as Bulkhead worked his way out of the med bay. "I though you said you were tired!"

"Take a good look, Newbie." He glared at the new bot, and slowly made his way forward. "This is how hard!"

"Smokescreen, I believe you should take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start." Optimus looked over to the three humans.

Miko immediately jumped up. "Sure thing!" Bulkhead let out a quiet groan. "I mean, Jack here gives a very informative tour."

Sonicflare walked up to the new bot. "Are you going to replace Bulkhead?"

"Huh, well, I don't know. How old are you?"

Sonicflare glared at the huge bot. She stomped her pede over his. "I'm the one asking the questions here!"

"Ow!"

"Sonicflare! Corner!" Sledgewing growled.

Sonicflare kicked Smokescreen. "Thanks a lot! Now I don't get to ask a question!" She flew up and positioned herself so she could hold herself up. She shut down her boosters and hung there. "Fragging Glitch!"

Jack chuckled a little as he walked up to Smokescreen. "Ignore her. Most of us do anyways." The two walked off down the one of the bases endless halls.

Bulkhead threw himself down onto the ground. "If you guys wanted to replace me, you should've called Wheeljack! I could have lived with Wheeljack!"

"Nobody is going to replace you!" Arcee explained. "Besides, Smokescreen is too green!"

"He's a jerk! Let's terminate him!" Sonicflare yelled.

Sledgewing rolled his optics. Miko looked up to Arcee. "Bulkhead's plenty green!"

"What Arcee means is Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn."

"And once you have him trained then what?" Bulkhead glared. "He's in and I'm a door stop!"

Sonicflare struggled for a second. "You're too big to be a door stop!"

Optimus sighed. "Bulkhead, you're place with us is not in jeopardy, but there is no dispute that we have long required additional fire power. It is essential that our team learns to work with our new recruit, not against him."

"You better hope that the hotshot's blasters are as big as his mouth! 'How hard can it be?' Heh." Bulkhead snorted.

"You can come down." Sledgewing called up to Sonicflare. He slowly walked away.

"Hey, Sledge!" Sledgewing turned around to look at Sonicflare. "Watch this!" She yelled. She jumped out of the corner and tried to transform before she hit the ground, but she miscalculated the distance, and slammed into the ground. She rolled, and hit Bulkhead's leg.

Sledgewing raised an optic ridge as the femme just laid there sprawled out, trying to hold in her tears. "N-Never mind!"

Twister laughed. "Oh Primus! Please tell me you guys saw that!"

"I-it's not funny!" Sonicflare hiccupped.

Bulkhead bent down and picked up the small seeker. He placed her on his knee and smiled."It's fine. I bet it didn't even hurt that bad."

Sonicflare stared at him. "You don't know that!"

Sledgewing rolled his optics. "I know it didn't hurt that bad. Now, come here."

She got off of Bulkhead's knee, and stepped over to Sledgewing. "What?"

"I owe you a question for last night. So, go ahead, and ask."

A smile broke over Sonicflare's face. "How did Novaflight get terminated?"

Sledgewing frowned. "Well, I wasn't with her when she was terminated. All I know is that Megatron did it."

"Oh, so it was a glorious termination!"

Sledgewing scowled. "No. A glorious termination would have been her offlining in the heat of battle! Not her being beat to a pulp while Starscream watched!" He yelled.

Sonicflare stepped back. "I thought Starscream liked her."

"He did. He really liked her a lot." Twister stepped up to Sonicflare as Sledgewing backed up and looked away. "He just didn't know it at the time."

"How could he have not known it?"

"Well, sometimes you don't know how you feel until it's too late."

"I always know I feel hungry before I starve." Sonicflare's helm went to the side. "Does that mean I sometimes won't know when I'm feeling hungry?"

Twister laughed. "Different feelings. Do you love Sledgewing and I?" Twister asked.

Sonicflare thought for a moment. "I- I don't know."

"See." He nudged. "If one of us terminated, would you miss us?"

"I don't know."

"Your Sire didn't really know how much he liked Nova, until she terminated. You wouldn't know how you would unless it really happened." Twister smiled.

Sledgewing looked at the ground, and nodded. "When did your processor damage wear off?"

"Shut up!" Twister yelled."

"Hey you guys! Check this out!" Raf called over. He pulled up a picture.

Ratchet growled. "Don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sigh- oh my…"

"Red energon." Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Here?" Ratchet looked confused. "On Earth?"

"What's red energon?" Raf shrugged.

Sonicflare burst into giggles. "Silly! It's awesome! It makes you faster and stronger, and all around better!"

"We need Agent Fowler to clear the dig site of all Humans in the event that we are not the only ones who have discovered its location." Optimus ordered.

"Now you're talking! Let's scramble some Decepticon circuits!" Smokescreen exited the hallway and punched his fist into his other servo.

"Given your current field experience, I believe further training is necessary before you are battle ready."

"Optimus, with all due respect-"

"Furthermore, us Autobots live on this planet as robots in disguise, you will need to obtain and Earth based vehicle mode."

"If you're talking wheels, bring 'em on!" Smokescreen yelled.

* * *

Sonicflare waited as the Autobots left to go after the red energon. Ratchet watched the monitor with a worried look. Jack walked into the building with Smokescreen, and stood by to listen. "Optimus, is something wrong?"

"Starscream has come to find the red energon, and I fear he will not be deterred from his quest."

Sonicflare smiled at the mention of her Sire. Smokescreen started to fidget. "Starscream? I heard stories about that stiletto heeled freak back on Cybertron! Send me in, Doc!"

"Sire is not a Stiletto heeled freak!" Sonicflare yelled, stepping up to Smokescreen. "Don't talk about him like that!"

"If Optimus needs back up he'll ask for it!" Ratchet yelled.

Smokescreen stared at Sonicflare. "Woah! You guys have Starscream's youngling here! You're going to let her stay here, but I can't go help Optimus!"

"No! What part of further training did you not understand?"

Twister stepped up to Smokescreen. "Don't talk about my puti like that!"

Sonicflare watched Twister with curiosity. _Why did he call me Puti?_ Smokescreen glared before stomping off. "Sledge, puti means femme creation of a sister, right?"

Sledgewing looked taken aback. "Starscream taught you Seeker language?"

Sonicflare nodded. "He said it was important to know."

Sledgewing glared at Twister. "Yes, that's what it means."

"Why did Twister call me that?"

"No reason." Sledgewing mumbled walking off.

Sonicflare frowned. "I'll ask for my next question."

"Where did Smokescreen go?" Ratchet yelled.

Sonicflare smiled. "I'll tell you! He went off down that hall." She pointed towards the hall that lead to the Iacon relics storage.

Ratchet glared. "I'll be back."

* * *

"I was just going to borrow it, and use it to help Optimus!" Smokescreen shouted. "I already told you my plan!"

Ratchet walked up to the ground bridge controls, and pulled the lever. "Go."

"What?"

"I said go!" Ratchet shoved him into the ground bridge. "Idiot."

* * *

Optimus smiled down at Smokescreen. "While this may lack the pageantry of a real graduation ceremony. I wish to welcome you to Team Prime."

Sonicflare glared at him. "I hate you!"

Bulkhead frowned. "The Newbie did alright."

Miko ran up to Bulkhead. "Don't worry, Bulk! He's got nothing on you!" Bulkhead turned and began walking away. "Seriously! As soon as we get that leg of yours fixed up. Smokey's going to learn real quick who the top wrecking ball is around here!" Bulkhead continued down the hall. "Bulkhead?"

Sonicflare chased Bulkhead down the hall. "I'm with Bulkhead! Smokey needs to go!"

Twister rolled his optics. He glanced over to Arcee, and winked. Arcee rolled her optics. "Get over yourself."

"I'll get over myself when you have my first sparkling."

Sledgewing snorted. "What happens when she beats your aft?"

"I'll probably lose my pride."

Arcee raised an optic ridge. "You still have that?"

Twister looked offended. "You guys are just lucky I haven't joined the Decepticons yet!"

Sledgewing nodded. "Yeah, because the Decepticons really need a processor dead seeker."

"They took in Novaflight didn't they?"

"Novaflight wasn't processor dead. She was mentally unstable. Big difference."

Twister sneared. "Good thing Arcee loves me. If she didn't I would have ran off by now."

Arcee smiled. "You know Twister, sometimes I think about getting together with you."

"Really?" Twister's wings started fluttering.

"Then I put down the highgrade." Arcee finished.

Twister's wings drooped. "MEAN!"

Sledgewing gave Arcee a high five. "We should team up more often."

Arcee nodded. "Count on it."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: OWWWW my throat hurts, my head hurts, I can't breath through my nose! Damn these allergies! Damn them to the mother fucking pits of hell! I have to go to school in like fifteen minutes. **

**~!~~~~~~~ everything beyond this point was written last night, when I only had a cloggy fucking (excuse the language) nose~~~**

**I just felt like making an author's note while I thought about which story I feel like writing, which to choose? Hmmm, who will be most upset that I didn't choose theirs? Well, looks Like it's Life and times of Future Interrogator! XD that is one hell of a long title. Please excuse any mistakes, I just started using LibreOffice, and I'm still figuring this fragging thing out!**

**REVIEW! (not even going to try to put that S there.)**

**Anonymous BW FG – XD I don't know what's wrong with people! -insert huge ego here- :D -Insert Starscream here- "You're almost eighteen, don't have a drivers license, and are nowhere near as awesome as I." :( -Insert deflated ego here- Lol she is pretty cute! I got that idea from this kid when I was in sixth grade. He was on the swing and yelled out to our teacher "Hey, watch this!" and then proceeded to jump out of the swing and almost break his leg.. Starscream's not a freak! He is very... evil? Arcee and Sledgewing need to team up on me sometimes. I have major ego problems... Thank you! That means a lot, and expands my ego a lot! Maybe I should go look at my calculus AP homework real fast... XD I'm really not Awesome. But it means a lot for you to think that!**

* * *

Sonicflare glared at the Smokescreen from her side of the silo. She drew a circle around Smokescreen and told the bot that if he left it she would offline him. He hasn't moved out of the circle in a couple of hours. Ratchet glared at the small femme. "Leave him alone!"

"He started it!"

Ratchet growled. "How did he start it?"

"He came here."

"That's not a reason!" Ratchet yelled.

Sonicflare narrowed her optics, and grabbed the small stone she drew the first circle with. She quickly scribbled a circle around Ratchet and put a cocky smile on her face. "You're not allowed to leave the circle either, fatty."

Ratchet's optics widened. "Excuse me?"

"You're not allowed to leave the circle!"

"Not that part."

"Fatty! Fatty! Fatty!"

Ratchet growled. "Cybertronians can't get fat!"

Sonicflare rolled her optics. "Fine. You're big framed!" She smirked as she noticed Ratchet hadn't left the circle.

Twister peeked into the room. "What's going on. I heard yelling." Sonicflare smiled as she ran up to Twister, and drew a sloppy circle around him. "What are you doing?"

"Take that, idiot!"

Twister frowned and stared down at the youngling. _/Alright, I __give. What's__ up with the circles?/_

_/I told her if she draws a circle around somebody it makes a force field that will keep the bot in inside/_ Sledgewing answered through the bond.

_/Where are you?/_

_/With Fowler. He is showing me some alt modes. They all suck./_

Twister smirked. "Slag. Who told you about the circles?"

"Sledgewing! He said if I drew them, then you guys couldn't get out!"

Ratchet snorted. "Are you stupid?"

"Is who stupid, cause if you're talking about Twister, I couldn't agree more." Arcee drove into base with Jack. Jack climbed off, and the femme transformed.

Twister chuckled. "Funny, Arcee. Did you get that from Sledgewing?"

"No." Arcee shot back. "I got if from your carrier."

Twister's mouthplates widened. "You beautiful glitch!"

Arcee shrugged. "I can't help it. You're just so repulsive."

Jack looked up at Arcee. "Have you two ever thought about going out?"

Both helms shot to Jack. Arcee gave Jack a disgusted look. "Are you stupid? Why would I go out with a mech like that?"

Sonicflare stared at Jack. "Arcee isn't a seeker. That would be nasty!"

Twister frowned. "It doesn't matter if she's a seeker or not. What matters is that I really like her! Believe me, Jack. If I could get Arcee to go out with me, I would king of the universe."

Ratchet rolled his optics as he stepped out of his circle. Sonicflare's optics widened. "Ratchet! You broke the force field! You can't do that!"

"Does that mean I get out of this too?"

Sonicflare glared at Smokescreen. "I wasn't joking! I hate you! You will be offlined soon!"

Twister smiled at the new bot before grabbing the femme and covering her mouth. "Don't listen to her. The worst she can do is call her Sire, and even then, he can't do anything." Twisters mouth plates formed an "O". "SHE JUST LICKED ME! STOP IT! EWWWW! Please stop!"

Arcee smirked. "Keep licking him, maybe you'll catch a virus and become as stupid as he is."

Twister let out a sigh. "She stopped."

Smokescreen stepped out of the circle. "I'm going to go in that direction." He slowly walked down one of the hallways.

Arcee rolled her optics. "That guy is weak."

Bumblebee drove in, and opened his doors letting Miko and Raf out. He transformed and looked around. **"What happened?"**

"Sonicflare scared the scrap out of the new guy. Nothing new." Twister mumbled, keeping his grip on the younger seeker. "Sledgewing went to go find an alt mode, but doesn't seem to be having any luck. Optimus is where he always is. On patrol."

Ratchet walked up to the computer monitor, and sighed. "He is about to get a medical order to take a day off. If he keeps patrolling like this, it will deteriorate his health."

Twister shrugged. "That's big bot's decision. OH PRIMUS SHE'S LICKING AGAIN!"

Ratchet growled. "Put the fragging youngling down, if you don't want to get licked!"

Twister reeled back at the ferociousness behind the words. "Mean!" Twister put the femme down. "She's still licking me!"

Ratchet gave a growl at Twister. He turned away from the mech took deep breaths. "Remove your fragging servo from her slagging mouth!"

"If I do that she won't shut up!"

Arcee walked away with a sigh. "I'm going to the training room. You in, Bee?"

Twister ripped his servo away from Sonicflare's mouth. "I'm in!"

Arcee smirked. "Alright."

Bee waved goodbye as Sonicflare glared at the retreating figure of Twister. "I want Sledge."

Bee smiled down at the femme. **"Wanna play the digit game?"**

Sonicflare turned her helm to the side. "How do you play?"

Bee sat down on the ground in front of Sonicflare **"Well, you hold out your servos, and you start out with one digit pointing outwards on each servo." **He held out his servos, all digits in a fist except for the pointer, which was pointing towards Sonicflare.

Sonicflare sat on the ground and copied Bumblebee's actions. "Now what?"

"**It's just simple math now. If I tap your servo with this servo, and I have one digit sticking out, you have to add that digit to the amount you have on the servo I tapped."**

"Okay." Sonicflare nodded.

"**If all your digits added together are even, you can divide them among your servos, but if one servo gets all five digits extended you lose. There is no subtracting or multiplying."**

Sonicflare nodded with a huge smile. "Can I go first?" Bee nodded. She tapped his right hand with her left.

Bumblebee extended another digit on the servo, and tapped her left servo with it.

Sonicflare thought for a moment before extending to more digits on her servo. She thought for a moment before a huge smile went across her face plates. She quickly tapped his his right servo again, making all of his digits extend, and his right hand be out of play. "TAKE THAT!"

"**I still have one more servo." **Bumblebee tapped Sonicflare's right servo with his left, putting her right had at two digits, and her left at three. Sonicflare thought for a moment, and tapped his left servo with her right giving him three. Bee tapped her right servo with his left and gave a whirr. **"That hand's out!"**

"You cheat!" Sonicflare tapped his left servo, and paused. "What do we do? It gave you six."

"**I have to have one digit, six minus five is one."** Bumblebee explained.

Sonicflare nodded. "Got it!"

Bee tapped Sonicflare's left servo, giving her four digits. Sonicflare smiled, and tapped his left servo. "I WIN!"

Bumblebee pouted. **"I think you cheat!"**

"I don't believe in cheating!"

Ratchet snorted. "You're a cheater, and a liar."

Sonicflare turned her helm away from Ratchet. "You're just jealous, because I rock!"

"Bee let you win."

Sonicflare looked over to Bee. "Is that true?"

"**No! I was trying!"**

"See! I beat Bumblebee fair and square!"

"Do you even know what a square is?" Ratchet shot back.

"Yes!" Sonicflare glared and crossed her servos. "Jerk!" She stomped off leaving Bee and Ratchet alone.

"**You almost got me in trouble, Ratchet!"**

Ratchet snorted. "You deserve it."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! The finger game is real! It's a crazy game that went around my school when I was in like fifth. I still play it today!**


	21. Chapter 20

Sonicflare stood smiling up at the huge Sledgewing, who stared at her with suspicion. "I don't believe you."

Sonicflare continued smiling. "It's true I was good! Just one question, please?"

Sledgewing glanced over to Ratchet. "Was she good?"

Ratchet nodded. "She was as good as she was going to get. Little brattling."

Sledgewing nodded. "Alright, what's your question?"

"Why did Twister call me Puti?"

"You're only allowed to ask questions about Novaflight."

Sonicflare pouted. She thought for a second before she smiled. "Is Nova related to me?"

Sledgewing stared down at the femme. _/She's a smart one, I'll give her that./_ He felt Twister smile over the bond.

_/Are you letting her ask a question?/_

_/Yes, she asked if Nova was related to her, all because I wouldn't allow the question why YOU called her Puti./_

_/She is pretty smart. I don't remember saying we'll tell the truth though./_

_/I'm not lying to a seekerling./_ Sledgewing ended the conversation, and sighed.

Sonicflare smiled. "Answer! Answer! Answer!"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sledgewing deadpanned.

Sonicflare glared. "You told me that you would answer any question about Nova!"

"I-I lied."

Sonicflare mouthplates hung open. "What?"

"I lied." Sledgewing repeated smoothly.

Sonicflare was silent for a while. He lied. She would show him to lie to her! "Oh." She gave him an innocent glance. "That's okay, Sledgewing!" She smiled before walking off.

Smokescreen walked up behind Sledgewing. "She took that pretty well."

Sledgewing sent the new comer a worried glance. "What are you talking about? She's pissed."

"She seemed pretty happy to me." Smokescreen shrugged.

Sledgewing shook his helm. "You have no idea." He mumbled before walking off.

* * *

Slegewing sighed. It was getting dark outside. It was almost seven in the evening, and Sledgewing hadn't seen Sonicflare all day. The last time he saw her was the day before, and he had a feeling she planning something. He hadn't felt this way since Optimus said Megatron was planning something big.

Twister rounded the corner, a huge grin plastered on his faceplates. "I love life! Sonicflare hasn't bugged me all day long! Poor Sledge!"

Sledgewing glared at him. "What do you mean you haven't seen her all day long! I thought the little brat was with you."

Twister jumped. "Sledge! Wait, she isn't torturing you?"

"No."

"That's weird."

"Where the frag did that seekerling go?"

Twister shrugged. "Like I was just saying to myself, I haven't seen her all day!"

Sledgewing sighed. "Great."

PG

Twister stared at Sledgewing as they gathered around the monitor while Agent Fowler updated them on the newest problem the planet Earth could have easily avoided. Apparently, Decepticon Breakdown, thought offline, entered a military base with a human, thought dead, and stole a high powered satellite that could shoot a high-powered laser with pin point accuracy.

Fowler pulled out a file. "The Cons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface code the only copy is kept in the headquarters in Colorado."

"We must keep the code out of Decepticon's servos at all cost!" Optimus announced.

Bulkhead punched his open servo. "It's roll time!"

Ratchet grabbed Bulkhead's shoulder. "I have not cleared you for active duty, nor are you ready to roll!"

Sledgewing was distracted through most of the information that was given. Twister sighed. "That's all nice and all guys, but has anybody seen a small seeker, about this big," He held his servo up a little pas his waist, "she's purple and black, wings."

Everybody stared at him. Ratchet sighed and stared at Twister. "She hasn't been with you two?"

Sledgewing groaned. "Slaaagggg!"

* * *

Sonicflare smiled as she flew through the air. "This is great! All by myself, nobody to tell me what to do!" She slowed down she saw a hurt Bulkhead on the ground, and Breakdown standing over him. She frowned, and Quickly dove towards the huge figure of Breakdown. She rammed into him, and rolled across the ground.

She hissed as she quickly scrambled to get up. "Breaky, you said you would never hurt a mech who was already injured! You're a liar!"

Bulkhead groaned. "Sonic, that's not Breakdown!"

Sonicflare stared at the mech, and then back to Bulkhead. "It looks-" She was cut off by a force ramming into her side. She rolled across the ground, and groaned. "Not... Breakdown." She sniffed as she rolled over onto her stomach. Her wings hurt, and her chest hurt, not to mention her helm. She coughed as she stood up straight. The mech that looked like Breakdown stepped forward.

Sonicflare fumbled though her subspace looking for the energon dagger her sire gave her. She started breathing heavily as she dug, and dug, but couldn't find it. Bulkhead tried to stand up but soon fell. The Breakdown look-alike stood over Sonicflare with a smirk. "You are that small robot who was with Starscream."

Sonicflare sniffed, but continued to dig. "What happened to that small robot who ripped apart scraps of metal, and laughed?"

"Leave her alone, Silas!" Bulkhead tried to stand up again. "She's only a youngling!"

"Youngling? Is that your children?" the mech snorted. "Don't joke around with me. Robots can't have children."

Sonicflare smiled as she found her dagger. "Leave Bulkhead along you slagtard!" She activated the small dagger, and ran forward. She tried to stab the dagger into the mech's leg, but the blade bounced off, and was flung through the air. She wasn't strong enough. She looked up at the huge mech who just laughed at her lame attempt.

"I thought you would have been tougher with the way you were last time we saw each other."

Sonicflare felt the energon tears run down her face. She was in pain, and this mech was a big meanie!

Bulkhead growled. "I told you to leave the youngling alone!"

The Breakdown look-alike snorted. "If you are so worried about the youngling, why don't you stand up, and fight? Oh, you must not care."

Sonicflare looked over to Bulkhead. His helm was angled up and he glared at the huge mech. She glanced back to the huge mech who had a smirk on his faceplates. He reeled back his hammer, and slammed it into Sonicflare. She let out a yell of pain and rolled across the ground.

Bulkhead glared at the big mech. "I warned you, Silas! You don't mess with younglings!"

Sonicflare let the small tears flow down her face. She opened her bond with her Sire. ~_Sire! It hurts!~_

_~Sonicflare, where are you?!~_

_~It hurts.~_

_~I know. You'll be fine. Where are you?~_

_~Sire, make it stop!~_

_~I can't make it stop unless you tell me where you are, and who is with you!~_

_~Bulkhead, and mech that looks like Breakdown. I don't know where I am! Sire, it really hurts!~_

_~Sonicflare, listen to me. Remember the two bonds I told you never to open, and the two from my trine mates?~_

_~Yes.~ _

_~I need you to open them.~_

Sonicflare concentrated on the four bonds. She knew who two of them were. Skywarp and Thundercracker. She met them before. They were her Setas. Her Uncles, but she never opened the other two. She felt comfort coming from the other bonds.

She watched as the huge mech got closer and closer to Bulkhead._ ~He's going to hurt Bulkhead, Sire.~_

_~Let him.~_

_~But-~_

_~He is an Autobot, it doesn't matter. Concentrate on the other bonds. Do you still feel as much pain?~_

_~It's a little better.~_

Sonicflare felt a wave a concern from Skywarp and Thundercracker. And then a wave of compassion and love from the other two bonds.

She smiled when she saw a ground bridge open. Sledgewing flew through, and slammed into the Breakdown look-alike. He transformed, and ran over to Sonicflare. "Are you alright?"

Sonicflare shook her helm, and in a shaky voice she mumbled, "I'm sleepy, and I hurt."

Sledgewing frowned. "You'll be okay. Don't go into recharge, and keep talking to me. I'm going to take you to Ratchet. Smokescreen and Bulkhead will take care of Silas."

Sonicflare shook her helm. "I don't like Ratchet."

"What's wrong with Ratchet?"

"He's a medic. I don't like medics." Sonicflare mumbled.

"Medics are there to help." Sledgewing explained. "This might hurt." He slowly pushed his servos under her frame and lifted her up, being careful of her wings.

"It didn't hurt so bad." She mumbled.

Sledgewing smiled. "Yeah. You're little soldier, huh?"

"I want to be strong like a soldier." Sonicflare said softly.

Sledgewing nodded. "You already are."

"What about my dagger?" Sonicflare frowned. "It's back there."

"It can wait." Sledgewing activated his comm. "Ratchet, I need a ground bridge. Now."

Sonicflare heard the ground bridge open, and felt every move Sledgewing made. "It hurts."

"I know. Bear with it for a few more seconds."

"You don't know." Sonicflare groaned.

Sledgewing quickened his pace. He exited the ground bridge, and looked up to Ratchet. "You can fix her, right?"

* * *

**A/N: =P yep. That's it. So, My brother opened an email from Fedex and opened a link a they sent. He was being a retard, because the link was actually a link that automatically downloaded a virus onto his computer! He almost fixed it, but then it erased his hard drive! He's buying a new laptop monday. LOSER!**

**REVIEW!**

**Anonymous BW FG: It's okay! I fell asleep without being able to breathe through my nose, and I got chapped lips. XD Who knew it was possible? My grandmother forced me to take medicine. (I hate taking medicine. I just don't like the idea of giving myself drugs, unless it's for something that I absolutely cannot suffer through.) She literally threatened to shove them down my throat, and I really didn't feel like fight an old lady. XD Cause I usually do it all the time. ( I don't) You might have also never heard of the finger game cause I really think my class made it up. I don't think really diversified into other places yet. XD I was actually homeschooled once too, in like second grade, for like three weeks, then my mom was like, "How does her teachers do it?" and she sent me back... I wish I could be homeschooled again. I hate dealing with schools.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yep. Nobody had to wait long for a new chapter. I washed my hair, and I am now waiting on it to dry, cause I hate hair dryers. XD Hair dryer with out the "h" is actually air dryer which is what I am! Yeah...**

**REVIEW!**

**Anonymous BW FG: I don't like meds. I guess it's cause I just don't trust them. Oh well. Almost my whole town is christian. My dad's christian. My mom is more Buddhist, my brother is something or other, I don't really have a religion. (Though I am leaning towards the church of optimus Prime. XD Kidding!) I was in private day care school thing when I was three, I almost got kicked out cause the teacher was having trouble with me, and then they switched myclass, and I made the old teacher look bad because I acted like the perfect angel. (I feel for you on the two brothers part!) Truthfully, it's not really a hassle, as long as you stay out of the drama. (which I am very good at!) ****It would also be a lot better if my mother actually helped deal with the school, but she doesn't cause she hates everybody who works there. ****XD Your mom is just learning along with you huh? Algebra sucks! I did that in 9th, and then had to double up in math in 10th and now in 12th I'm doubling up again. DAMN ENGINEERING DEGREE!**

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he finished working on the small femme. He walked out of the Med bay slowly and gave a slight nod. "She's fine. She had a couple of broken energon lines, huge dents that were rubbing against her protoform, and both her wings were bent out of place."

Sledgewing growled. "That Silas guy will pay."

"Who's to say he hasn't already?" Arcee cut in. "Megatron isn't exactly a guy who puts up with failure from his army."

Bulkhead nodded. "Yeah. He probably threw the guy right out of his ship or something."

Twister stayed silent through the conversation. Arcee watched him carefully before she turned to Sledgewing. "What's up with Twister, besides the whole youngling hurt thing?"

"Sonicflare opened up our bonds. She's never done that before. I guess Twister kind of thought the first time she opened our bonds he would greeted with love, not pain."

Arcee nodded. "I bet Starscream's pissed right now."

Sledgewing nodded. "You have no idea. He's still trying to get through on the comm system right now."

"Starscream has your comm link frequency?"

Sledgewing shrugged. "He's family. In a way I guess. You know, it's funny. Sonicflare's bond to Twister and I is stronger than her carrier's ever was, and she's never really met us before now."

Arcee chuckled. "Mysteries of younglings."

Twister walked over to Sledgewing and hugged him from the side. Sledgewing gave the mech a strange look. "What the frag?"

"Shut up! I just want a hug."

Sledgewing sighed, but let the mech stay attached to his side. "The things seekers do for their trine."

Arcee snorted. "I've seen weirder."

Twister released Sledgewing and walked up to Arcee, and wrapped his arms around her. Arcee growled and punched. "Ow! I need hugs!"

"Stick with Sledgewing." Arcee walked off.

Sledgewing rolled his optics. "Nice try."

"Thanks." Twister reattached himself to Sledgewing's side. "But I really need a hug."

Sledgewing sighed, and wrapped his servos around Twister. "You're such a femme."

Twister pulled away. "What kind of trine mate are you? You're always insulting me, and then when I finally get a hug, I get called a femme?"

Sledgewing raised an optic ridge. "Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes!"

"You know, one would think you guys were dating." Miko walked down the stairs from the platform the humans stayed on most of the time.

Sledgewing pulled Twister closer. "Who says we aren't?"

Twister struggled to get out Sledgewing's grip. "And there shows you're sick sense of humor!"

Arcee laughed. "They're trine mates, not bond mates."

Sledgewing started making kissy faces to Twister. "Give me kiss!"

"No! Stop it! Somebody help!" Twister pushed Sledgewing's face away from his. "I do not want a repeat of that bar in Iacon!"

"You wanted the femme to go away. I got rid of her."

"That was my first!"

Sledgewing raised an optic ridge, and released Twister. "Really? You were that old, and hadn't had your first yet?"

Twister turned his helm away. "Can we finish this conversation away from Arcee."

Sledgewing shrugged. "You know I share all blackmail I get with Arcee."

"Fine. Can we finish this conversation away from everybody else?"

"I suppose." Sledgewing shrugged.

* * *

Two seeker stood on a white dusty satellite that revolved around a blue and green planet. The blue one coughed as the dust that was scattered got into his intakes. "You could have been more, I don't know, gentle!" The light blue one spoke.

The purple and black one stared at the planet they were currently revolving around. "She's there, T.C."

"I know, but when Starscream told us to get here as fast as we could, I don't think he meant for you to warp us three thousand lightyears!"

The purple one just stared at the planet. "But she's hurt!"

"I know."

"She already closed the bonds!"

"I am aware."

"What if she hates us?"

"Skywarp! You taught her most of the pranks she knows. I doubt she hates you."

The purple and black seeker, Skywarp, chuckled. "You're right T.C! She couldn't hate me!"

The blue and white one sighed. "Starscream said to try and not be spotted by the Decepticons."

Skywarp nodded. "As soon as I get my energy back up, we'll warp right to Starscream, T.C!"

The blue and white one nodded. "So, I should probably get used to being called Thundercracker, huh?"

Skywarp smiled. "Nobody calls you that anymore!"

"Thanks to you."

Skywarp shrugged. "You love that nickname."

"I hate it less than the others."

Skywarp smiled. "Good."

* * *

Sonicflare stared up at the ceiling. She just woke up. She turned her helm to the side of her berth. Nobody. She turned to the other side. Still nobody. She slowly sat up. She couldn't feel her wings, but her side still hurt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ratchet stood in the door way.

"Getting up, Slaghelm!"

Ratchet glared at the femme. "I won't tell Sledgewing you cursed if you lay your small aft back down."

The two glared at each other. "Do you know anything about Nova?"

"Novaflight?" Ratchet shrugged. "I know a little she was in the Autobot brig for a while on Cybertron."

"That's it?" Sonicflare huffed.

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"Sire has a holocube with holograms of her on it."

Ratchet snorted. "Didn't peg Starscream as the romantic type."

"Sire can be romantic!"

"How do your wings feel?"

"They don't."

"Good. They aren't supposed to until I reactivate your sensory net on them." Ratchet walked up to a huge computer and began typing. "How's your sides."

"They hurt."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being worst, how bad?"

Sonicflare thought for a moment. She wanted out of here quick, so if she chose the worst pain, he'd fix her faster! "Ten."

Ratchet turned to her with a dull look in his optic. "I take that as a six." He turned back to the computer and continued typing. "What about your wrist?"

"What about it?"

Ratchet turned to the femme. "Your wrist. Is it hurting?"

"No, should it be?"

"Your protoform was unaligned. Yes, it should hurt."

"No, it doesn't."

Ratchet gave the femme a suspicious look. "At all?"

"Nope!"

He walked up to Sonicflare, and grabbed her left servo. He put a small amount of pressure on her wrist. "Can you feel that?"

"Not really."

"It didn't hurt?"

"No." Sonicflare shook her helm. "My helm hurts."

Ratchet nodded. "That's to be expected." He walked back over to his computer and continued typing. He finished, and began walking out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute with some energon. Stay here."

* * *

_A pink femme walked up to Twister. "Hey, wanna dance?"_

"_No thanks." Twister gave an awkward chuckle._

"_Come on! Only one dance!"_

"_No, I'm good!"_

"_Just one, and I'll leave you alone!"_

_The pink femme leaned on the bar next to a black and blue Twister. Twister shrinked away from the femme. "I'll be right back!" He stood up from his chair, and ran over to a huge black seeker. "Sledge, get that femme to leave me alone!"_

_Sledgewing looked up at the pink femme. "She's cute. Why do you want her to leave you alone. Oh, look she's waving at you!"_

"_She's over energized!"_

"_And?"_

"_Just get her to leave me alone!"_

_Sledgewing sighed, and pulled Twister up to the bar with him. He smiled over to the femme, and pulled Twister into a kiss. _

_The femme looked between the two before walking off to her group of friends. Twister pushed Sledgewing away. "What the frag was that?"_

_Sledgewing shrugged. "She's gone."_

* * *

Sledgewing laughed. Twister glared. Arcee glared at them both. "You guys are hopeless."

"Says the femme." Twister butted in.

Arcee raised her servos. "Hey, If I had known that was you back then, I would have never asked you to dance."

"Why the frag were you pink?"

Arcee snorted. "Why were you blue?"

Sledgewing laughed harder. "Oh Primus! This is great!"

"Shut up, Sledgewing!" They both shouted.

Ratchet coughed while holding an energon cube. All six optics fell on him. "Sorry to interrupt, but Sonicflare is online. She's her same old self. Did you know she had a slight mis-alignment on her left wrist protoform?"

Sledgewing shook his helm. "No."

"She said it didn't hurt, and it appears she's had it for a while."

Twister shrugged. "It's a common injury when learning to fly. Seekers tend to use their arms to catch themselves when they fall, but it's best to roll. I know Nova got that injury a lot."

Sledgewing nodded. "She did."

"She said it hasn't been hurting her either. It might have been so old that the sensors quite registering its pain." Ratchet explained. "She's free for visitors. She asked me about Nova. I didn't tell her much, considering your deal."

Sledgewing nodded. "Thanks."

Twister smiled. "I'm going to go visit my Puti!"

"Take this. It has pain killers in it for Sonicflare." Ratchet shoved the energon cube he was holding into Twister's servo. Twister shrugged and undid the lid before drinking the cube. Everybody just stared at the bot.

Sledgewing groaned. "Why did I pick him to be in my trine?"

Ratchet sighed. "I am not dealing with that mech if he gets loopy!"

Arcee laughed. "Primus you're an idiot!"

Twister shrugged. "What?"

"You weren't suppose to drink it! You were supposed to give it to Sonicflare!" Sledgewing slapped Twister over his helm.

"Oh! I thought it was weird that the pain killers were for Sonicflare, but he wanted me to take the energon."

Sledgewing groaned. "Idiot."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I think I'm just going to be doing one major upload every week. Saturday, and Sunday will probably be my Upload days. I'll just update all my stories, and try to write them as fast as I can...**

**REVIEW...**

**Anonymous BW FG: I didn't even notice it until after I wrote it, and I was like "Woah, trippy." But in my one shot "Tragedy of Novaflight" Twister got pranked and they painted him with pink instead of blue, and he just kept it. And Arcee was usually pink. (The only reason she wasn't pink in this one was because the creator thought Jack would look stupid on a pink bike.) soo, yeah... funny story... Algebra is soo much easier than calculus. I'm doing problems where the answer is ten times longer than the question! My class has 5 people in it and I'm like what the frag is this man talking about? I'd totally hire you as my singing accountant! Then I'd ask you to design my stuff! **

* * *

Sledgewing sat by Sonicflare's side as she recharged. Light footsteps came behind him. "Sledge, I just want you to know, I love you! You should just, just love me back! I want, want you to be in a bond with me and Arcee!"

Sledgewing slowly turned to Twister. "No."

"I-I love you! You have to!"

"No."

Twister began crying. "Wh-why not?"

"Twiser, you are under the influence of pain killers. You don't mean what your saying. You and Arcee will never get together."

"So, it's because of Arcee? I can, I can leave her!"

Sledgewing shook his helm. "No, you love Arcee. I'm just your trine mate."

Twister sniffed. "B-but, Sledge! I-I love you!"

Slegewing burst out laughing. Twister began sobbing. Sonicflare groaned as she sat up, and stared at the two. Sledgewing laughed harder and Twister began crying louder. "I'm sorry! I can't take it anymore!"

"I loved you!" Twister ran out of the room as Ratchet walked in.

"I told you to watch him, not make him cry."

Sledgewing just laughed. "That mech is insane."

"He is under the influence of Sonicflare's pain killers."

Sonicflare looked over to Ratchet in a daze when he said her name. Sledgewing smiled. "Look at her. Why can't Twister be like than when he's high?"

"What?"

"High. Miko called Twister that. It's a human term for when somebody is intoxicated with a drug."

Ratchet nodded. "I see. Twister should lose his energy in a moment or so."

_**CRASH!**_

Ratchet scowled. "Bulkhead! I swear if that was something I needed, I will offline you!"

Bulkhead peeked in with a Twister hanging on his shoulder.

"Arcee did it."

Ratchet sighed. "I hate my job."

Sonicflare kept staring at Ratchet. Ratchet glared down at her. "What?"

"I love you."

Ratchet backed away. "I'm recharging right?"

"I love you so much! I want to-" Sonicflare dropped down onto the berth.

"I don't want to know." Ratchet mummbled.

Sledgewing just snorted. "I never want to be put on your pain killers."

Ratchet looked back him. "You already have been. Back on Cybertron. I believe somebody has it recorded."

Sledgewing's optics widened. "You're kidding."

"No."

* * *

Thundercracker cursed as Skywarp jumped and flew right into him. "T.C! I'm so tired!"

"Then recharge."

"I don't want to!"

"You just said-"

"I know what I said!"

Thundercracker sighed. "I want to offline you right now. I really do."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Optimus sighed as he grew closer to deciphering the Iacon relic's coordinates. Ratchet groaned as he walked out of the Med bay. "I hate aerial bots."

Optimus held back a smirk. "They are not that bad. Twister just told me how much he loved me, and that he wanted to bond with me."

Ratchet snorted. "It would take a mech who was on drugs to ask you that."

Optimus shrugged. "I had to kindly decline. He ran off after Arcee. I was truly crushed."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Sure you were."

"I have almost finished decoding the first set of coordinates."

Ratchet nodded. "Good."

Sledgewing walked out of the Med bay. "Twister is in recharge, and Sonicflare has successfully achieved recharge flying."

Ratchet groaned. "Somebody lock all exits!"

Optimus looked over to Sledgewing. "How does she feel?"

"Ratchet has her on enough pain killers that I doubt she feels anything."

Ratchet shrugged. "I don't want to listen to her complain."

Sledgewing laughed. "We all thank you for that."

An alarm went off. "Optimus, I don't think you need to finish those coordinates. The decepticons have uncovered a relic."

Optimus looked over to Ratchet. "Set up ground bridge. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee are with me."

Ratchet nodded. "Right."

* * *

Sonicflare sat up. She struggled a moment to keep her balance. She slowly stood up, and steadied herself on her feet. She looked over to Twister who laid on the berth beside hers. "Idiot."

Sonicflare sighed as she tried to walk forward, but nearly fell. She made a whining sound before she climbed back onto the berth and laid down.

_/Sire?/_

_/How are you feeling?/_

_/Better./_

_/Good./_

_/Sire? Who do the other bonds belong to?/_

_/Nobody of importance./_

_/Oh. Are T.C and Warp coming?/_

_/THUNDERCRACKER, and SKYWARP are on on their way to Earth, yes./_

_/Good. I miss them./_

_/Sonicflare, I must go. I will speak with you later./_

Sonicflare sighed as her sire closed the bond. She prodded at one of the other bonds. Who did it belong to? Did she know them? Probably not. She sighed as she rolled onto her side and stared at Twister. "Why did you call me puti? I like you, but you can't call me that."

"What are you doing femme?"

Sonicflare rolled back over, and glanced at Ratchet. "I can't recharge anymore."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

Ratchet nodded. "Just stay laying there. Do you want anything?" Sonicflare shook her helm. Ratchet nodded. "I'll be in there if you need me."

* * *

Ratchet walked out of the Med bay. "Go amuse your femme." He ordered Sledgewing.

Sledgewing sighed. "Alright." Sledgewing stood up, and walked to the Med bay. "I couldn't get ahold of Optimus."

Ratchet nodded. "I will ground bridge to his coordinates. Watch Twister and Sonicflare."

Sledgewing nodded, and walked into the Med bay. Sonicflare laid there staring at the ceiling. "Hey, Sonic."

"Sledge, I want to fly."

"You can't. Ratchet had to fix your wings, and they aren't better yet."

Sonicflare turned to him. "Why did Twister call me puti?"

"I can't answer that." Sledgewing shook his helm. "If it bugs you so much, ask your sire."

"He can't talk right now. He said that he would talk to me later."

Sledgewing nodded. "I do owe you a question about Novaflight though."

"What was she like?"

Sledgewing smirked. "When I first met her, she seemed like a shy femme who just ran away from home. She turned out to be a psycho stalker. She scared the slag out of me sometimes. She followed Starscream everywhere, so when he decided to become a Decepticon, it was no surprise she followed. She was a femme I would trust. She couldn't fly until she an adult femme."

"Is that why she was psycho?"

Sledgewing looked down at Sonicflare. "I don't know. I don't really know what her real designation was."

"Novaflight isn't her real designation?"

"No, I gave her that designation. She had ran away from home, and didn't want to go by her real designation."

"Oh. She must have really hated it."

"I suppose, but bots also change their designation as a way to get rid of who they used to be. They decide to change, so they get a new designation."

"Sire says that bots don't change."

Sledgewing nodded. "Some don't."

Sonicflare yawned. "I want to fly."

"You can't."

"I want to though."

Sledgewing laughed. "I'll go flying with you as soon as you are fit, okay?"

"Okay." Sonicflare laid back onto the berth.

"Good recharge, Sonicflare."

"Is she why you won't bond with me?"

"Good recharge, Twister." Sledgewing sighed.

Sonicflare giggled. "Nobody loves you!"

* * *

Sledgewing sighed as Optimus and the other came through the ground bridge. _Arcee's pissed._ He noted. He looked down at Jack who stood guiltily at the ground. _Hate to be him._

"What possessed you to take a human with you, and put him in danger?" Arcee yelled at Smokescreen.

"Arcee, it wasn't his fault!" Jack yelled up at the femme

_Wrong move._

"I'll deal with you later. Ratchet, bridge him home!"

Ratchet pulled the lever on the ground bridge. Jack glanced back at Smokescreen.

Smokescreen smiled. "Green means go."

Jack nodded as he walked through the ground bridge. Arcee continued to glare at Smokescreen. Optimus looked at Smokescreen. "I do look kindly upon putting humans in danger."

"Optimus, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put him in danger like that."

Sledgewing looked down at the sword in Optimus' hand. "Wait. Is that the Star saber?"

The sword began to glow as optimus brought it up to his faceplates.

"Optimus." Ratchet called. "Optimus! Can you hear me?"

"I am receiving a message from Alpha Trion."

Sledgewing stared at Optimus. "Your teacher?"

Optimus nodded.

* * *

"Skywarp, I swear to Primus, if you don't recharge I will throw you out of the atmosphere of this natural satellite!"

"Thundercracker, I don't want to recharge! I'm a grown mech, and you can't make me!"

Thundercracker nodded. "You're right. I guess we'll never be able to see Sonicflare again, and we'll be stuck here until we run out of energon."

"Fine, I'm going!"


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: My mother cracks me up. I woke up this morining, and sat down at the table. She sat down right across from me, and stared. I at first kind of thought I was dreaming (I wasn't) She just kept staring, and I just stared at her. She passed me an envelope, and glared. I kinda looked down at the envelope, and shrugged. She looked pissed, I didn't know why. She shook her head and was all like, "When the hell did I go wrong in raising you? When the hell did I teach you it was okay to be an Aggie?"**

**I had to laugh. I don't like sports. I hate them, but my mother loves football, and she hates the Aggies, apparently I sent in an application to A&M and I pissed her off...**

**I skipped school so I could catch up on my writing. My mom stared at me when I walked out of my room at 10. She was all like "What are you doing?"**

**"Skipping."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**XD I love my mother!**

**REVIEW!**

**Anonymous BW FG: I tried to not make it like that, but the more I tried, the more it seemed like it, and I was so upset! Twister mah mech! XD I love him. He's one of my favorite OC's. I can't help but reading those lines in his I couldn't care less voice, you know the one where Jack asks if he wants to see something funny, and he just bluntly goes, "No." XD Maybe I should write a Oneshot with Sledgewing high? Hmmm. CLUE! NOW GIVE ME MY COOKIE! Mwuhahhhahahaha. Awww! Get better soon! I don't get sick often, but when I do, I'm like SICK. Haha I'll probably have to wait twelve years before I'd need an accountant. XD **

* * *

_/Sonicflare./_

Sonicflare groaned, and tried to roll over on the berth, but servos were wrapped around her.

/_Sonicflare, answer me./_

Sonicflare onlined her optics, and looked around. She could have sworn she heard her sire.

_/SONICFLARE!/_

Sonicflare jumped a little. Oh. She did. _/Sire, I was recharging./_

_/I'm giving you coordinates. Do you think you'll be able to get to them?/_

Sonicflare wiggled a little testing how much strength the servos had against her. _/I guess./_ Her sire quickly sent the coordinates, and ended the conversation. Sonicflare looked behind her at Sledgewing who was in recharge on the berth with her. She wiggled out of his grip, and sat up. It wasn't as difficult as that morning, but it still hurt.

She silently slipped off the berth, and got onto her servos and knees. If she couldn't walk, she would crawl. She quietly made her way out of the Med bay, and into the main room. Ratchet recharged in a berth beside the computer, but other than him, nobody else was in sight. Sonicflare smiled as she began crawling towards the ground bridge control. So close.

Wait, how the pit was she suppose to get up there? She couldn't fly. Not yet anyways. Sonicflare sat down on the ground in front of the computer terminal. Who was the stupidest bot she knew? A smile spread onto her faceplates. She frowned again. He was all the way back in the med bay. "Slag it, Twister." She crossed her servos, and thought. If she was a short grounder, what would she do to get up somewhere tall? Get a boost. But from what?

A smile graced the small femmes mouth plates. "Ratchet's tool kit!" She began crawling towards the blue box, and snapped the open box's lid shut. She looked over to Ratchet who groaned and rolled over. She grabbed the box, and stood up. She would have to walk slowly if she didn't want to fall over. One step at a time. That's all it would take. One tiny step at a time.

"You!"

Sonicflare jumped, and dropped the tool box. She quickly turned to Twister, who pointed at her. She turned back to Ratchet who groaned again, but remained in recharge.

"What do you think you're doing? First you st-steal Sledgewing's love, and now you're going to steal, steal Ratchet's tools. He needs that!"

"Shh!" Sonicflare put her digit up to her mouth. "I need to go somewhere through the ground bridge!"

"If it gets you away from, Sledge, I'll do the ground bridge controls."

Sonicflare smiled, and waited for Twister to pick her up. When he did she typed in the coordinates, and pulled the lever. When the green portal opened, she motioned for Twister to put her down. Twister turned her to face him. "You better not contact Sledgewing, any-anymore!"

"Fine, just put me down, Crazy!" Sonicflare struggled for a moment before Twister put her down, and she got onto all fours, and crawled through the ground bridge.

* * *

Twister onlined in shock as a pede hit him right in the side. "OW!"

Sledgewing glared down at the bot. "What did you do with Sonicflare?"

Twister rubbed his side, and helm at the same time. "My helm is killing me."

Sledgewing kicked him again. "I asked you a question!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh really, well explain why I fell into recharge last night, while both you and Sonicflare were in the med bay, and when I onlined this morning, you were in here in front of the ground bridge, and Sonicflare is gone."

Twister grimaced. "I don't really remember anything from yesterday."

Sledgewing sighed. "This is ridiculous. You shouldn't have to fight for my love with a youngling."

"What?" Twister began to stand up. "What are you talking about?"

"If you loved me, you should have said so. You could have just said, 'Sledge, Arcee is just a cover for my love of -"

"What?"

Sledgewing shook his helm. "After the night we had together, you're just going to forget everything that happened?"

"Sledge, I don'-"

"No, I don't care. Forget about it."

"Sledge, I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't even know what happened last night. Did we?"

"I'll tell you, if you go find Sonicflare."

"If I sent her somewhere shouldn't the coordinates still be in the computer?"

"We checked. It shows the ground bridge activated, but somebody deleted the coordinates=." Ratchet cut in.

Twister looked over to Ratchet. "Oh. Well, frag, if I wanted to send Sonicflare anywhere, where would I send her?" Twister thought for a moment. "The pit."

"Twister!" Sledgewing yelled.

"What?" Twister shrugged. "I would."

* * *

Sonicflare stood in front of the Harbinger. She stood silent for a moment before she sat down to rest her aching legs. _/Sire?/_

_/Are you here?/_

_/I'm outside. We should jog more./_

_/What?/_

_/I'm sore./_

Starscream sighed from his side of the bond. _/Just get in here, so I can check you out./_

Sonicflare stood up, and walked slowly into the ship. Her sire waited in the lab. He stood in front of the monitor, and pointed at a clear place on the ground. "Sit." Sonicflare frowned, but sat cross-legged. Starscream bent down behind her and sat as well. "Straighten out your wings." Sonicflare did as she was told, and Starscream soon began massaging where the welds held her small wings together.

"Sire?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"May."

"May I ask you a question?" Sonicflare corrected herself bitterly.

Starscream stopped what he was doing. Usually she would yell back at him, and make some excuse why she shouldn't correct herself. "What?"

"Well, I was with Sledge, and Twister, and then Twister called me Puti." Sonicflare paused as Starscream growled. "Why did he call me that?"

"Because he's an idiot!" Starscream stood up quickly, and began pacing.

"Sire, are those two related to me?"

"NO!" Starscream growled. Sonicflare jumped back a little surprised by how loud Starscream yelled.

"Was Novaflight related to me?"

Starscream stayed silent before he stomped off out of the room, leaving Sonicflare sitting on the ground. Sonicflare slowly stood up, and walked up to the computer. "Why is everything so fragging tall?" She fell back to the ground. "Ow. Why does everything have to hurt so fragging bad? Wait, is it hurt so bad, or hurt so good?" Sonicflare winced as her wing hit the ground. "It's bad."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm writing in advance. So I probably wrote this five days before it was updated. GO ME!**

**REVIEWS! (I CAN FINALLY PUT AN S ON THE END! even if is only for this time XD)**

**Anonymous BW FG: =D Thank you! Sledgewing is champ for keeping a straight face through that! I loved that movie when I was kid! It was awesome! YAY~ I hope you start feeling super better soon! The singing must suck cause when I get a sore throat it kills me to talk! I will write one! Sledgewing shall be high, and not so mighty! XD GO MAXIMALS! WHOO! (chapter1) Its okay! Adding a couple of spaces is no big deal! It wouldn't let me add it to my profile though. It just made a straight line out of all the symbols. That was Sad=( I saved it to my computer though!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: Haha you must know an awesome person! Originally Sledgewing was going to be a a serious mech who watched after the people close to him, and stuff, but I kind of lighted up on the serious part. THANK YOU!**

* * *

Thundercracker looked out to he blackness of space. Skywarp was rolled up in a ball recharging, and reserving energy for upcoming warp. Thundercracker looked down at the youngest trine mate, and smiled. Skywarp was a troublemaker, he taught Sonicflare all the pranks she knew, and at one point he was surprised when he woke up victim to one of his own pranks. Thundercracker still had pictures of that. It put a smile on his face when he saw it.

Skywarp and Thundercracker stayed with Sonicflare and Starscream for a while after the fall of Cybertron, but after a while they had to leave on a mission for Megatron, searching for more decepticons among the stars. To say the least, there weren't many. They had found evidence, but no Decepticons came across their path.

Skywarp made a snorting sound and sprawled out of his neat arrangement.

* * *

Starscream raged down the hall of the Harbinger. That idiot! He should have known better than to let something so carefully guarded out in the open! Then again, the mech he was thinking of was an air helm who couldn't even remember his designation half the time!

Starscream sighed, before he froze. _How does Sonic know that name? I never told it to her, I'm sure. Novaflight, I would remember the feeling of that name going through my lip components. I would remember it. Twister. He will be offline the next time I lay optics on him!_

_/Thundercracker./_

_/Starscream./_ Thundercracker's words reverberated in Starscreams spark.

_/Sonicflare is now in my care. She is alright. When do you think Skywarp will be ready to transport the two of you here?/_

_/Skywarp is saving up energy now. It's hard to tell. He just warped us halfway across the galaxy. I'm pretty sure he's going to need a bit more time./_

_/I don't need your sarcasm at the moment./_ Starscream felt Thundercracker smirk.

_/Problems with Sonicflare?/_

_/She's asking questions I can't answer./_

_/Cant? Or won't?/_

_/I'm ending this now, Thundercracker./_

_/Won't it is. I will talk to you when Skywarp is ready./_

_/Good. Bye Thundercracker./_ Starscream ended the conversation and looked back at where he left Sonicflare. The youngling was probably in there getting into things that she wasn't supposed to, again.

Starscream sighed, and made his way back down the hallway. He peeked through the door, and saw Sonicflare drawing on the metal with a rock. "What the frag are you doing to my half ship?"

"Sledge told me that you would answer my questions. He lied, so I'm drawing out his offlinement plan."

Starscream smirked at the drawing. She had a poorly drawn Sledgewing chained up, and an electic prod was in her self portraits servo. "You'll never offline him with an electric prod. You'll need something more dangerous."

Sonicflare looked up at him with a smile. "Like what?"

"Hmm. Perhaps a blaster, though that might be too clean for you."

Sonicflare smiled as she drew on a square blaster. "I like it."

Starscream smirked. "What are you going to do about Twister?"

Twister is going into the acid!" Sonicflare cheered as she drew a cylinder filled with liquid.

Starscream laughed. "You are a messed up femme."

"People tell me that, but I don't believe them!"

Starscream stood up and walked over to the computer, a box was pushed up against the terminal. "Were you on the computer?"

"No."

"What did I tell you about lying?"

"It feels fantastic, and I should do it as much as possible except to you."

"Why can you answer that question correct everytime, but when it comes down to it, you always lie to me?"

"I don't lie to you!" Sonicflare began drawing a Twister.

Starscream crossed his servos. "I don't think you would take that bet."

Sonicflare ignored Starscream as she finished her sketchy drawing of Twister. "Aren't you lying to me?"

Starscream stared at his youngling. "What are you talking about. I don't lie to you!"

"Then why won't you tell me about Novaflight? You won't tell me anything about her. I don't really know who she is, but you seem to really like her. Why else would you have all those holograms?" Starscream stayed silent. Sonicflare turned to face him."Twister said that you really liked Novaflight, and that you didn't know it. Did you like her as much as my carrier?"

Starscream sat down on the ground next to Sonicflare, and pulled her close to him. "You don't have one."

"Lie!" Sonicflare pushed him away. "I'm not dumb! You taught me all about bio-mechanics. I know I have a carrier! It's the only way to spark a seeker!"

Starscream growled. "Why do you care now?"

"Because I wanna know, Slaghelm!"

"Don't call me that!" Starscream stood up. "Your carrier is offline. She was did something stupid, and she got punished for it!" Sonicflare frowned and looked down to the ground. "She was selfish, stupid, incompetent, and to top it all off she was obsessive!"

"What was her designation?"

"Who cares." Starscream turned away. "You want to know more about her ask Sledgewing and Twister. The other two bonds you have belong to them." Starscream walked out of the room leaving Sonicflare by herself.

"He called me puti cause I am?" Sonicflare looked back over to her drawing. Twister was hanging from chains over a vat of acid. Part of his pede was bubbling inside the vat. She looked at the door. That was the first time she fought with her sire like that. It was pretty serious.

"I'm too young for this." She mumbled as she rolled over onto her side, and curled up.

* * *

Skywarp felt all of Starscream's emotions whip at him. He sat up and glared at the blue and green planet. "Make him stop."

"What?" Thundercracker looked down at the mech.

"Make him stop pouring his emotions through."

"You haven't blocked that out yet. He lashed out at Sonicflare, and he's still pretty upset."

Skywarp sighed as he stood up. "I still can't warp yet." he sighed. He looked down at Thundercracker with a smirk. "Hey, T.C? What would you do if I warped us halfway?"

"Murder your creations."

Skywarp backed up. "I'm going back to recharge."

"Have fun."

"I can't have fun while recharging."

"Try."

Skywarp smiled. "You know what they say, "If at first you don't succeed. You're probably Megatron"."

Thundercracker laughed. "Never heard that before."

"That's cause you're old. You're even older than Starscream."

"It's not my fault you're the sparkling."

Skywarp snorted. "Alright. I'm going to recharge. Enjoy the femme Starscream."

Thundercracker shook his helm. "I will. Thank you."

Skywarp smiled as slowly drifted off into recharge.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I HATE PEOPLE! Using a poor nerd like me... Oh well. I hope they enjoy this free grade, cause next time... I'll probably do it again... Why must people use me? Okay, I'm over it. Anyways! Long week. I got nothing done, I think I actually worked on my work load, and got a negative number in progression. Ew. To make things worse, the rents are fighting AGAIN! Gosh! **

**This chapter might seem a bit rushed, but I'll edit it when I go through and edit all my stories. I'm planning to do that after I finish, or decide to delete some of my stories. ( Most of them will be finished, I'm only thinking of deleting two.)**

**REVIEWS! (Still loving that S at the end XD)**

**Bluebutterflywitch: I know! Starscream is so mean! XD My Mom told me that lying is bad if it used towards family, but anybody else is okay. She's horrible. You could imagine my confusion as a child. I always use that threat, but usually at the end I'm like "Oh, wait, you'll never have any!" and then I get punched by one of my friends... **

**Anonymous BW FG: I already started using it! My friends are trying to stray me away from using Transformers slang, so everytime I do, I get hit... hard... XD Good luck! (even though you already played by the time you read this...)**

* * *

Sonicflare began her long journey through the Harbinger in search of her sire. He had ran off about a joor ago, and hadn't returned yet. To make matters worse, Ratchet's medicine had wore off. Her wings were hurting, and there wasn't anything she could do about it, not without her sire anyways.

Sonicflare groaned as she sat down to get some rest. "I'm done for. I'll offline in this hallway. This ugly hallway. Maybe I can find some paint and paint it a bright orange. Yeah. That would be nice. An annoyingly bright orange." Sonicflare let out a quiet giggle.

Sonicflare offlined her optics, and frowned slightly. She felt Twister's and Sledewing's bonds. She slowly opened them, and sent curiosity through. She giggled when she got a scolding from Sledgewing. She leaned back, and let the feelings flow through the bonds. It was calm feeling. Peaceful almost. Twister was upset. Sledgewing was feeling smug.

Sonicflare felt herself drifting off into recharge. She quickly onlined her optics. "I don't want to recharge." She stood up groggily, and used the wall to steady herself. "Where's Sire?" She quietly asked herself.

* * *

Sledgewing glared at Twister with extreme intensity. "You're just now noticing the Star Saber?"

Twister smiled "Heh, yeah."

"AFTER it's been broken?"

"Don't judge me!" Twister yelled.

"You lost a femmeling, and forgot what happened that amazing night. I can judge you if I want."

"Sledge-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"That's It!" Ratchet glared at the two. "I can't stand grounded seekers! They're going insane!"

Sledgewing smirked. "I'm not grounded. I have an altmode. This guy is the picky one."

Arcee snorted. "Picky and stupid. Not a good combination."

"Shut up!" Twister yelled as he made a pouting face, and crossed his arms over his chassis.

Smokescreen walked into the room. "Oh, are we picking on the seekers again?"

Sledgewing sent a weary glance over to Smokescreen. Arcee snorted. "We were."

"Are we making fun of fatty over here?" Smokescreen patted Sledgewing's chassis.

Twister's optics widened. "Did he?"

Sledgewing grabbed Smokescreen's servo. "Repeat what you just said."

"Uh.."

"Sledgewing." Optimus scolded.

Sledgewing let go of Smokescreen's servo. "Let's make one thing clear. Newbies don't make fun of seekers. Got it?"

"R-right."

Sledgewing nodded. "Good."

Twister perked up. "I think I just found Sonicflare."

Sledgewing felt curiosity come through Sonicflare's bond. "So have I."

"Tell me! What happened last night?"

"You slept in a berth in the med bay." Sledgewing smiled as Twister crumpled down to his knees.

"You glitch!" Twister let out a sigh of relief. "I thought we were going to have a little Seekerlet."

Sledgewing gave Twister a disgusted look. "Please. I would use protection with you."

"So you're saying you would frag me?"

"Gladly." Sledgewing smirked.

Twister looked over to Arcee. "See? Sledgewing has good tastes."

"If I was overenergized, on Ratchet's drugs, and Novaflight became an Autobot, all at the same time."

Arcee laughed. "Sledgewing does have good tastes."

Ratchet growled. "Great. We've determined who has good tastes! Can we please get back to the topic on hand. We still have to find 3 omega keys!"

Sledgwing nodded, straightening up his body he put on his professional face. He took all the joking manners out of his voice as he spoke. "Optimus is currently decoding the last three coordinates. There is Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Arcee, Bumblebee, and I that will be free to go into combat. Ratchet will have to work the ground bridge, Optimus will continue decoding the next coordinates, and Twister has no altmode."

"The best way to pair everybody up would be Arcee and Bumblebee, since Arcee doesn't work well with Smokescreen yet. Bulkhead and Smokescreen, since the two have been getting along better lately, and I have the ability to go out by myself if the situation arises." Sledgewing finished speaking, and Ratchet stood there with his mouthplates agape.

Twister smirked with pride. "That's _my_ trine mate."

"For now anyways." Sledgewing smirked back.

* * *

Sonicflare closed the two bonds to keep from getting distracted from her original quest: Find her sire, and hug him.

"Sire!" Sonicflare yelled as she slowly made her way down the hallway.

"What?" Starscream's voice filled the hallway.

Sonicflare smiled as she made her way through one of the open doorways. "I found you. Starscream stood there with a cylinder of red energon. "Is that the red energon?"

"Yes."

Sonicflare ran up to Starscream and hugged him. Starscream froze, and stiffened. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug. I love you, Sire." Sonicflare offlined her optics, and smiled giving Starscream a slight hug.

"Who taught you this, this atrocity?"

"Twister said it was nice to give bots hugs. It's another way to say I love you!"

Starscream picked up the small seeker, and gave her a hug. "There. Happy?"

Sonicflare stared at her sire with wide optics. A smile slid onto her face. "Yeah!"

Starscream nodded. "I will be back soon."

"Right!" Sonicflare forgot all about the pain in her wings as she happily followed her sire out of the room. "I really, really love you, Sire."

"Yeah, whatever." Starscream growled.

Sonicflare giggled. "Bye Sire! Good luck!" Sonicflare waved as her Sire ran through the ground bridge. "I don't remember him being that fast."

* * *

"T.C, offline me now."

Thundercracker glanced down at Skywarp. "Alright." He slowly stood up.

"No! I was joking!"

Thundercracker shrugged before he sat down. "Skywarp, What are we doing?"

"We're waiting on my energy to come back?"

"That's not what I meant. What are we doing on this small satellite. Don't tell me this is the closest you could have gotten us." Thundercracker looked down at the purple and black seeker.

"W-well, um..."

Thundercracker growled. "Seriously?"

"Well..."

"Shut up, Skywarp!"

"I just didn't want to have to listen to Starscream! He's so much worse when he's faceplate to faceplate!" Skywarp rolled from his side to his stomach. "I just want to terminate him."

"If you terminate him, you kill me and yourself too."

"I know, and I really don't care."

"Not to mention the pain of losing three bonds at once will no doubt put Sonicflare in the well of sparks as well."

"That's probably what keeps me from doing it."

Thundercracker snorted. "Do you have the energy to warp, or don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then can we please leave this planet?"

"No."

"Skywarp, I will hurt you."

"Fine!" Skywarp stood up. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"You're right, but I can pretend to hate you." Skywarp grabbed Thunddercracker's servo, and the two vanished with a _**POP!**_

* * *

Sonicflare hummed as she skipped through the harbinger. "I want some energon goodies." She smiled as she began digging though her subspace. She pulled out all of her chains, dolls, and random items she had stolen over the years. She smirked as she pulled out one of Ratchet's tools. Good times.

She smiled as she pulled out the tin of energon goodies. She opened the tin, and popped one in her mouth. "Yum!"

"I'm telling you T.C nobody's here! Starscream sent the wrong coordinates!"

Sonicflare perked up when she heard the familiar voice of her favorite Seta.

"Shut up, Skywarp. Starscream must not have sent the wrong coordinates because here, low and behold, is the other half of the Harbinger."

Her other Seta was here too! Sonicflare left all of the contents of her subspace on the ground. "SETAS!" She screamed as she ran down the hallways searching for the two mechs.

* * *

"SETAS!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker looked around. "Did you hear that?" Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker.

"I heard it. It sounded like Sonicflare. Obviously, Starscream sent the right coordinates."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, Skywarp."

The two mechs got closer together. "It sounded like a battle cry. You don't think she's ready to take us out do you?"

Thundercracker snorted at the young mech. "Please, I doubt she likes us that much."

"I don't kn-OOF!" Skywarp was tackled to the ground by a blob of black and purple.

"I think I might be wrong, Skywarp. She must like you that much."

"Seta Warp! I missed you! We can team up and prank Sire again! Did you that if I try really hard I can do five rolls in midair?" Sonicflare smiled and talked as fast as she could.

Thundercracker picked her up off Skywarp. "Impressive. How do you feel?"

"My wings still hurt. I can't fly until they fully heal, and sometimes my sides hurt, but that's like a good kind of hurt." Sonicflare smiled and hugged Thundercracker. "I missed you Seta T.C!"

Thundercracker was surprised by the action. He gave her a light squeeze in return. "I missed you too Sonic."

Sonicflare wiggled out of his grasp, and let Skywarp get up before she hugged him too. Skywarp smiled. "Where's your sire?"

"He ran off to kick some Autobot aft."

"Nice."

"He was really fast! He's still grounded, but he's fast."

Thundercracker nodded. "That's nice. Where's your energon storage?"

"We don't have any energon!" Sonicflare smiled up at Thundercracker who frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have any energon! I sometimes steal some from the Autobots, but I can't anymore because Sledge locked me out of the room."

"I see." Thundercracker looked over to Skywarp.

Skywarp just continued smiling as he observed all the different things he could use in a prank.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: I WAS SO FRAGGING CLOSE! I almost got a 2011 Camaro yesterday! ALMOST! God. If Only the payments could have gone down to 500 a month! One hundred dollars that's all! ... oh well, I'm thinking about trading this guy for my motorcycle so I can get a 1980 something and a 1992 camaro, that's right TWO! Just for my shitty kawasaki. Life is good.**

**REVIEWS**

**bluebutterflywitch: Sledgewing is one of my favorite OC's I don't really know why, maybe it's cause he's so fragging evil. XD**

**Anonymous BW FG: We all know he's picky AND stupid. Smokescreen is such a jerk! How could he up and call Sledgey fat! He is not fat! He is big protoformed! XD Unless Sonicflare beats him to it ;D**

**I'll come back and edit this later. It was kind of rushed...**

* * *

Sonicflare, Thundercracker, and Skywarp stood inside the Harbingers lab. Skywarp poked at the offline Starscream clone. "Are you guys sure it's offline?"

"Seta, of course it's offline. I poked it myself." Sonicflare giggled as she worked on erasing her doodle of Sledgewing and Twister's demises.

Thundercracker cringed. "It just doesn't feel right staring at an offline Starscream."

"It's not Starscream! It's slipstream! Or maybe it was Sunstorm. Wait, was it Thrust?"

Thundercracker snorted. "You named them?"

"Yes! I couldn't just call them all sire!"

"Sonicflare! You better not be poking that clone!" Starscream stomped into the room, and froze when he saw Skywarp's digit extended, and pointing right at the clone. "Skywarp, I swear to Primus, if you were about to poke that clone, I will offline you."

Skywarp snickered. "Of course I wasn't."

"Good to see you too, Screamer." Thundercracker muttered.

"It's Starscream!"

"What's that!" Sonicflare smiled as she ran up to the key in Starscream's servo.

A smirk ran across Starscream's face. "Omega keys." Starscream let out a laugh.

Thundercracker shrugged. "What does it do?"

"Individually, each of these so called Omega keys are useless."

Sonicflare frowned. "What good does it do us then?"

"Well, Sonicflare, holding only one of these keys gives me unthinkable negotiations with either Autobots, or Decepticons."

"Didn't you just leave the Decepticons?" Skywarp asked.

"Mute it!" Starescream yelled. "Imagine if I managed to acquire the other three?"

Sonicflare frowned. "What do they do?"

"If I had all four, I could revive Cybertron!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker watched Starscream in amazement. "It's no wonder everybody wants those keys." Skywarp mumbled.

"I could seize the throne as Starscream the first, Supreme overlord, and emperor of destruction!" Starscream started laughing, but it soon died off. "But unlike Megatron, I do not have the infrastructure to construct such a reign. No warship. No army. Only my meager labrotory finds, my trine, a space bridge remote control, one dose of Red Energon, and that." Starscream motioned to his clone. "But I would trade all of that to be restored to my former glory."

Sonicflare watched her sire carefully. "Sire, you forgot me."

Thundercracker snorted. "Yeah, you forgot Sonicflare."

Starscream growled. "What the frag would adding you change?"

Skywarp laughed. "Not much."

"Seta!" Sonicflare yelled.

Starscream looked back to his clone. "I believe I have an idea."

* * *

Sledgewing smirked at Smokescreen. "Look who earned the right to make fun of Twister."

"Sledge!" Twister yelled.

Smokescreen smiled. "Yeah! A real member of Team Prime, huh?"

Arcee rolled her optics. "Let's see if you can defend yourself against Twister. He has practice at comebacks."

Smokescreen passed his newly acquired Omega Keys to Optimus. "These were all they had."

Bulkhead frowned. "Then where did the last Omega key go?"

"It's possible the Decepticons aren't the ones who blindsided Smokescreen."

Ratchet turned to the computer. "It's a high frequency signal... with a message attached."

"Starscream!"

"I have something that might be of importance to you. Bring medical kit so you can surgically replace my T-cog." Ratchet read.

"We can't do that!" Bulkhead turned to Optimus.

Optimus shook his helm. "He has the last Omega Key and is willing to hand it over. We have to, for Cybertron."

Sledgewing and Twister stood up. "Something's wrong with Sonicflare!"

* * *

Sonicflare stood next to Starscream. "I want to you to open Sledgewing, and Twister's bonds. Act panicky, alright?"

Sonicflare smiled. "Okay!"

Sonicflare opened the bonds and began pushing pain from her wings, and panic through.

_/HELP! SIRE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SIRE!/_ Sonicflare quickly shut the bond and smiled. "Done!"

Starscream smirked. "I want you to put your acting skills to the test with the clone."

Sonicflare nodded and ran up to the clone. She forced energon tears. Seconds later a ground bridge opened. She began making sobbing sounds.

"Pull her away from him!"

Sonicflare felt servos pull her up and wrap her in a hug. "Sire! What's wrong with sire?"

"It's fine Sonic."

"Sledge, he won't answer!"

"Something's wrong. This signifies that he's been offline for a while."

Helms turned to Sonicflare as she went silent. "Heh."

"Acree! Close the ground brige!"

Sonicflare began wiggling out of Sledgewing's grasp, and fell the ground. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME SLAGGERS!" She went running towards the forest and stopped when Starscream ran out of the ground bridge right before it closed.

"The red energon wore off, didn't it?"

"Sire! Ground bridge!"

Starscream began fumbling with the three keys, and finally opened the ground bridge. The two ran through, and Sonicflare began giggling. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"No." Starscream passed the keys to a waiting Thundercracker. "Never again."

"What are we going to do now?" Sonicflare smiled.

Thundercracker picked her up, and smirked. "I can only guess that since we betrayed the Autobots, we are going to try and negotiate with Megatron."

Skywarp smirked. "Fun."

Starscream began typing on the computer. "Indeed. Megatron is a baffoon. He will be easy to manipulate when he see's I have all the keys. Sonicflare, Skywarp, Thundercracker, stay here." The ground bridge opened, and Starscream grabbed his key, and then snatched the ones Thundercracker had out of his servo. "I'll be back."

* * *

"We're so stupid!" Smokescreen yelled slamming his fist against the wall. "Tricked by Starscream of all mechs!"

"Sonicflare sounded really sincere too." Twister mumbled.

Sledgewing growled. "She's as sneaky as her carrier!"

Optimus sighed. "It is our own fault for not being more careful. We can count on Starscream going to Megatron, and using the keys as bargaining chips."

Ratchet nodded. "He can't do anything without Megatron's help."

"We will save Cybertron." Optimus stared at the monitor. "If it's the last thing we do."


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: My parents went out of town again leaving me at home alone. Mom told me yesterday they were leaving, and she started listing off the food I could eat for the next two days. I shall tell you what she said, word for word. "Okay Ninja, (alright, not word for word, but you get the point.) for breakfast, I bought you triple chocolate muffins (They are from Sams club, and they are the size of freaking soft ball!) , There's six, so it should last you two breakfasts. For lunch I got you some mini tacos, AREN'T THEY SO FUCKING CUTE?" "Yes, Mom, they are pretty damn cute." "There aren't enough for two lunches, so I bought two boxes, there are 22 in each box. For dinner I bought you a king sized hershy's bar, a bag of Mounds, some cookies, Tootsie pops, and there's some marshmallows in the cabinet." **

… **How much food does my mother think I eat. I'm a 137 pound girl! Not to mention half the stuff she bought for my dinner were snacks... She's trying to plump me up and sale me to the wicked witch from hansel and grettle, I know it... **

**REVIEWS**

**Anonymous BW FG: Yeah, I know, but I don't have my drivers license yet. (Yeah, yeah, "YOU'RE EIGHTEEN AND DON'T HAVE A DRIVERS LISENCE?") So I don't know if I want to or not. Plus two hundred dollars for that class. Sigh... I think all my stuff is crappy... I like where knockout got stuck in the wall. It was high-larious! He can just WALLow in his saddness!XD. You have to be optimistic! Don't be a Negatron! XD cold medicine makes me Punny. XD, yes I'm still sick...**

**Bluebutterflywitch: I hate this version of him. He's so... douchey... for lack of better words. Sonicflare's a little stinker. She's growing up to be such a good con.**

_**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EP 24 "PATCH"**_

* * *

Arcee sighed. "Really?"

Twister smiled as he showed off his new altform. He hovered for a moment before he transformed to his bipedal mode. "Nice, huh?"

Fowler was pinching the ridge of his nose. "This is America, damn it! Why couldn't you have chose an American aircraft?"

"What's wrong with this one?"

"An SU-35? Do you know what the SU stands for?"

"No, who cares? I look slagging awesome."

"The SU was made in Russia! You could have chose any freaking plane and you choose a Russian plane?"

Twister stared down at Fowler. "What's wrong with Russia?"

Arcee rolled her optics. "How about we forget the whole Russian thing, and look at the bigger picture. How is a black and pink jet fitting in with Earth vehicles?"

Sledgewing snorted from his spot against the wall. "Maybe an oddly flamboyant human can own it."

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Thundercracker flinched when he heard a crash followed by Skywarp's laughter. He sighed as he walked into the now trashed room. "What the frag are you two doing?"

Skywarp was crouched over laughing as Sonicflare was pulling herself out of a pile of scrap metal. "Seta! That hurt!"

Skywarp just continued to laugh. "She fe-fell for it!"

Sonicflare growled. "Now my wings hurt again, and Sire's going to get mad when he gets back!"

Thundercracker sighed. "Sonicflare, come here."

Sonicflare looked over her to her blue and white seta. She smiled as she ran up to him. "Yes?"

"Would you like me to massage your wings?"

Sonicflare smiled. "Yes!"

Thundercracker smiled. "Okay." He sat down on the ground, and patted the place in front of him. Sonicflare quickly sat down and straightened her wings waiting for the soothing action to begin. Thundercracker chuckled as he began massaging her wings. "Your wings seems to be healing up well."

"Sire said that if I don't use them, they'll heal faster."

Thundercracker nodded. "It's true."

"How long until Sire comes back?"

"He'll come back as soon as he's done with Megatron."

Skywarp walked up to the two chewing on something, he quickly swallowed before talking."Or Megatron is done with him."

Sonicflare looked up to him. "What are you eating?"

"I found a tin full of energon treats in the hall. They're pretty good."

"SETA! THOSE WERE MINE!"

"You don't need them."

Sonicflare just continued looking at the mech like he was going to murder her. "I did need those."

"For what?"

"I was going to eat them all, and them I was going to go crazy with energon! I was going to fly for orns on end!"

Skywarp snorted. "Sure, and I'm leader of the Decepticons."

Soniflare stared at the mech who shared the same color scheme as her. "Then why is Sire negotiating with Megatron, and not you?"

Thundercracker paused his work on Sonicflare's wings. "He was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

A smirk slid its way onto Skywarps mouth. "You don't know what sarcasm is."

"I do too! You're just terrible at it!"

Thundercracker sighed as he stood up. "Alright. Enough. Skywarp apologize for eating the energon treats."

"What? No!"

Thundercracker groaned. "I'm just going to go and offline myself now."

"That was sarcasm!" Sonicflare yelled pointing at Thundercracker. "See, I know what it is."

Skywarp shrugged. "No pics, didn't happen."

Sonicflare stood silently. "So, if there aren't pics of Sire on a scooter, it didn't happen?"

"Starscream rode on a scooter?" Skywarp began laughing again.

"No, I don't have pictures. It didn't happen."

Thundercracker sighed as he stood up. He frowned as he caught the mischevious smile on his trine mate's face. Skywarp chuckled. "So, I didn't eat your treats?"

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge as he and Skywarp received a data burst from the young seeker. Thundercracker cracked up as soon as he opened it and saw the stills of Skywarp chewing on her energon treats. Skywarp stood with his mouth plates open.

Sonicflare smirked. "It happened."

* * *

Starscream took a relaxing sigh as he laid down on the Medical berth. Knock out crouched under it, and plugged in a cable.

Knockout stretched a bit, and released a sigh of his own. "It is good to be back!" He gripped the other end of the cable and walked over to Megatron's berth. "So, what is it that we are fishing for today?" He asked as he plugged the cable into the back of Megatron's berth.

"Starscreams true intentions." Starscream gasped as he twitched a bit.

Knockout smirked. "Of course. I will induce stasis now." Megatron nodded as Knockout typed on the computer.

* * *

_Starscream smirked as he addressed the Decepticon troops. "It is with great saddness that announce that Megatron's spark has been extinguished." He slowly turned away and smirked. "All hail Starscream!"_

"_All hail Starscream! All hail Starscream!"_

"Well, well."

_Starscream jumped, and began to look around._

"_**You certainly didn't waste any time."**_

Starscream jumped when he noticed Megatron standing behind him. "Wh-what? I just watched you perish!"

"I did not perish then, and I am very much with you now." Megatron's helm fell to the side. "The preset you," Megatron's helm straightened out, "as well as the past."

Starscream frowned as he listened to Megatron's words. _"All hail Starscream!" The troops yelled. _

_Starscream watched himself as he began flaunting his new leadership. "I can't hear you! One more time!" Starscream watched himself make a disgusting pose that reminded him of a human he watched on the world-wide web performing on stage. _

"_ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!"_

Starscream turned back to Megatron. "Heh." He smiled up sheepishly at his former commander. "You're inside my helm aren't you?"

"The cortical psychic patch. You see, there are no secrets in here only your cannot manipulate their content, or modify their outcome." Megatron began stepping forward, and pushed his faceplates closer to Starscream. "What we see is how it happened!"

* * *

Sonicflare watched Skywarp swinging from all the cables he flew into while torturing her about not being able to fly. Sonicflare smirked as Skywarp yelled for Thundercracker to save him.

"You know, I have pictures of this happening. There's no denying it."

"Thundercracker!"

Thundercracker crossed his servos. "Why?"

"We're part of a trine!"

"That didn't stop you from doing the same thing to me."

"Are there pictures?" Sonicflare asked.

"No. Thank Primus."

"Then it didn't happen." Sonicflare turned back to watching Skywarp squirm.

"It sounds like you want me to help him." Thundercracker raised an optic ridge.

"I do."

"No."

Sonicflare turned back to Thundercracker and frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, if I do, I'm going to get tangled in there too, aren't I?"

"Yes." Sonicflare frowned.

Thundercracker nodded and walked off. "Have fun, Warpers." Thundercracker waved his servo in the air as he left the room.

Sonicflare and Skywarp watched him go. "I hate that nickname." Skywarp mumbled.

"Whatever you say Seta Warpers."

"I don't like you right now."

"Good. I don't want you to, Energon Treat Eater."

"Name calling, real mature. Youngling Who Ties Grown Aft Mechs To Walls."

Sonicflare stared at Skywarp. "What?"

Skywarp shrugged. "I don't know. It was the first thing to pop into my helm."

"It was stupid. Never say that again, Slagtard."

* * *

"Now, where did we leave off?" Megatron tapped his chin with his pointer digit in fake thought. "Ah, yes. All hail Starscream. A rather obvious motif Starscream. You deem yourself more capable of running the Decepticons than Myself?"

"No, not anymore. I've learned from my many failures, Master."

_Starscream glared at Sonicflare. "Move!" He pushed her over, and started pacing in front of the clones. "Esteemed members of my Armada." Starscream began as he walked down the row of clones. Sonicflare rolled her optics. "You now stand upon the very precipice of glory to meet the destiny that I have so tenaciously worked toward!"_

"_Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons!" Sunstorm yelled._

"That clone said it! Not me!" Starscream yelled at Megatron.

"It seems you would stop at nothing to disrupt my rule. Including Assassination."

"It was their idea! Not mine!

"_You know, Airachnid, as fellow outcasts, we should consider putting aside our differences. With this creature under your control and at our disposal we might employ it to exterminate Megatron! This would allow us to RULE the Decepticons." Starscream smirked at Airachnid as she smiled back at him._

"I see no clones here." Megatron's helm fell to the side as he stepped next to Starscream."Was this their idea too?"

"I don't remember any of this." Starscream scratched his helm. "I must have been half crazed at the time!" Starscream twirled his digit by his helm to make a point. "Victim of energon deficiency."

Megatron scowled. "Tell me why I should welcome back somebody whose every impulse was to thwart me, undercut me, overthrow me!"

"Not true! I always put your well-being before my own!"

"Yes, because ripping the dark energon out of my chest, and leaving me to offline was putting my well-being first!"

"No! I was simply removing the dark matter that was polluting your body!"

* * *

Twister sat in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest pouting. "My alt form is the best."

Sledgewing rolled his optics. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I hate you."

"That not what you said in the berth last night."

"Will you stop making it sound like we're interfacing?" Twister yelled.

"Sure." Sledgewing shrugged.

"Thanks."

"I'll draw pictures instead. Of course I'm not the best artist."

Twister remained silent as he stared off, his optics offlining, but he remained in his position. Arcee raised an optic ridge. "Did you break him?"

Sledgewing shrugged. "I don't know."

"Should we talk to Ratchet?"

"Better not. He threatened my life last time I made him crash."

Arcee nodded. "It's for the best we leave him like that."

Sledgewing nodded as he pushed her out of the main room, and towards another part of the base.

* * *

"I even risked being burried alive for you!" Starscream flinched at the memory of him having to hold up that boulder while Bulkhead, Arcee, Sonicflare, and the two humans escaped.

"Were your intentions true though, Starscream? Were they ever_?"_

"_Now look who has hit rock bottom!" Starscream stood outside the stripped mine. He pulled his servo up to his audial. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you from under all that rubble!" Starscream began laughing. "Farewell, Lord Megatron!" Starscream began backing away with a bow. __"May you rest in peace!"_

_Starscream turned and began walking away. He slowly came to a stop. "But you have survived far worse. If you manage to free yourself you would blame me for your set back, and there is nowhere I could escape from your wrath! Or worse yet. Your mindless followers would come looking for you, and take credit for your rescue! Credit that would rightfully be mine! AUGH! MEGATRON!"_

Starscream sighed at the memory. "A word of advice. Stop thinking aloud." Megatron growled.

"I don't want to play this game anymore! Take the keys! We'll pretend I was never here!"

"No Starscream! There are only two possible outcomes of what I find in your _twisted little mind_. If I do not deem you are worthy of rejoining the Decepticons, you, and no doubt your trine, will perish this very day!"

"Isn't termination rather extreme? I mean, a really good bashing usually straightens me out, right?" Starscream gave a sheepish grin. He flinched as all the memories of Megatron thrashing him came into his mind and played behind him.

* * *

Ratchet walked into the main room, and froze when he saw Twister staring off into space. "Who did it? Who broke the seeker?" He yelled through the empty room.

* * *

"I've always considered my wits to my sharpest weapon." Starscream regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. A fresh memory popped into his helm.

"_What?" Starscream's servos turned into fists. "She's taking credit for scrapping him now too! That was my doing!"_

"_Yeah! He did that!" Sonicflare confirmed._

"_What?" Arcee didn't look like she understood him. "You weren't there."_

"_Of course I wasn't I don't know what I was thinking." Starscream began to fidget._

"_Yes he was! He took the red mech, and stabbed him!" Sonicflare smiled with pride._

"_N-no! It wasn't me!"_

"_Who are you talking about?" Arcee yelled._

"_No one. Who are you talking about?"_

"_Tailgate."_

"_Whose tailgate?"_

"_You." Arcee accused. "You extinguished Cliffjumper!"_

The horrible memory of him losing his T-cog filled him mind right after. The memories flashed on the screen, and Megatron frowned. "You no longer possess the ability to take flight?"

"Heh, yes, yes, I was going to bring that up. As you might imagine my predicament pains me to no end.

"_Fortunately, the Harbinger's tracking systems have remained synced with Megatron's warship. Of course, we shall require a me-"_

"_Sire!" Sonicflare interrupted him as the clones began transforming._

_Starscream turned around, and stared at the clones. "YOU CAN TRANSFORM?" Starscream caught himself. "Of course you can! How else would you fly to the ship. That was a test, which you all passed. except Sonicflare."_

"_Aww!" Sonicflare groaned._

The memory of Starscream riding on a ridiculous scooter played as Starscream spoke. "I hope you might see fit to express your gratitude for the omega keys by restoring my jet mode. After all, would I not be more valuable to you with flight?"

Starscream watching his memories of himself transforming and flying. A smirk washed over his face. "I do transform with an exceptional sense of style. No wonder Novaflight loved me." Starscream purred.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. Starscream turned to him and frowned. "I said that aloud, didn't I?"

Megatron nodded as more memories of Starscream flashed onto the screen.

"_I know that!" Starscream yelled. Sonicflare went to stand up, but lost her balance, and fell wings first into Starscream's back. "You did not just do what I think you did!"_

_Sonicflare tried to get up, but was stuck by the web. "Depends. Do you think I got energon candies from Knockout?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Then yes, I did."_

"_Alright. Come on! Get up!" Bulkhead ordered. _

_Starscream stood up, and Sonicflare dangled from his back. "Don't worry! I've got your back!" Sonicflare called._

_Starscream groaned. "Of course you do!"_

_Sonicflare smiled, and hummed while Bee, and Bulkhead ushered Starscream out of the ship. "Move it!" Bulkhead ordered. _

_Starscream tripped, and landed on his knees. "No need to use force! There is a youngling attached to my back, if you haven't noticed!"_

_Sonicflare let out some giggles. "How could they not?"_

_Starscream looked up to Optimus. "I will tell you anything you want to know."_

_Sonicflare looked behind her to Starscream. "Is that right? And what do you want in return?" Bulkhead chuckled._

"_I want to be on your side."_

"Nobody asked you to leave the Decepticon forces." Megatron growled.

A memory of Megatron pointing a cannon at Starscream flashed across the screen. "I wasn't exactly feeling welcome at the time."

"Is it any wonder I've come to value loyalty above all else?" Megatron asked.

"Well, we are Decepticons. I'm sure even your beloved Dreadwing isn't perfect."

"No one is perfect Starscream, but like his departed twin, Dreadwing understands honor!"

Starscream gave a sheepish laugh as a memory of him trying to persuade Skyquake to become his servant, and eventually leading to his death. Megatron turned and gave Starscream a look that said. "You have no shame, do you?"

Starscream began whistling as the memory of him reviving Skyquake with dark energon, and him getting his arm shot off.

"I understand he perished that day." Megatron looked over to Starscream.

"Well, Skyquake is neither dead or living. He simply wondered though some dimensional nether wrelm in search of his missing limb, heh."

"It would be wise to keep that to your self around the warship."

"Does this mean?" Starscream smiled with hope.

"Yes. I will allow you to return to our ranks, you and that youngling, if you still have her. And only because you more valuable beside me, rather than against me."

Starscream fell his knees. "Ohh! Thank the allspark!"

* * *

Sonicflare laid on the ground drawing on the concrete. Skywarp watched from his position wrapped in the cables. The ground bridge opened, and Starscream walked in with a smirk. "Mission accomplished. Sonicflare, you're with me, Thundercracker, Sky- What the frag?"

Skywarp pointed at Sonicflare. "She did it."

"No pics, didn't happen."

"FRAG!" Skywarp cursed.

"Thundercracker, will you get him out of there? As I was saying." Starscream began pacing as Thundercracker began undoing the cables. "Skywarp, and Thundercracker will stay here, while Sonicflare and I go to the Nemesis. You two will stay off the radar of Megatron. I will bring energon to you when I can." Starscream pushed Sonicflare through the ground bridge. "I'll be back."

* * *

Knockout began cleaning up the medical bay from the days activities. He rolled his optics as he heard pede steps coming closer to him. "No patients right now."

"Oh, Knockout, I'm back!"

Knockout quickly twirled around at the voice of the wretched femme. "No."

Sonicflare smirked. It fell as Starscream walked in. She gave an awkward laugh. "I came to see if you can take a look at my wings. The meanie Breakdown look alike hurt them."

"Silas?" Knockout asked.

Sonicflare nodded. "Ratchet fixed them, but they still hurt."

"Ratchet? The autobot?"

"Just fix them." Starscream rolled his optics. "I'm tired of her whining. 'My wings hurt, Sire, They really hurt.' Just shut her up!"

Knockout snorted. "Fine. If it makes you feel any better, I disected Silas personally. It was very entertaining."

Sonicflare smiled. "Was it gorey and nasty?"

"Indeed. Painful as well." Knockout began looking at her wings.

"Do you have pictures?"

Knockout gave the femme a strange look. "I do."

"Can I see them?"

"No." Knockout pulled out a needle.

Sonicflare stared at him wearily. "What are you doing with that?"

"It's pain medication."

"Can't you put it in energon or something."

"No. It's revenge for the paint."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Starscream groaned as Sonicflare screamed. "Why did I come back?"


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: I don't know how the frag I did it, but I did! I talked my dad into going and looking at a used pontiac solstice! He said that if I get job, and The payments aren't too high, we'll get it! It's bright orange, and a convertible, but hey, its the closest thing to Jazz I'm going to get! I shall name her Sync! XD**

**Anyways. I found a video (My brother actually found it.) It's called Gangnam Style Transformers. It's by an animation company, and you all must watch it. It's hillarious!**

**REVIEWS**

**Anonymous BW FG: We all lose at some point in time. For instance, I just failed a quiz in my college Econ class. XD My mom doesn't know... **

**XD My mom is psycho when she goes shopping. If it's on sale, she gets it, and if she thinks I'll eat it, she'll get it. XD She's funny. My dad actually just quit his job, and started working in a town 30 miles away. So he drives 60 miles everyday going to and from work. It's insane. He says he likes better than his old job, so I guess it's fine if he likes it better. =D**

**Bluebutterflywitch:XD I hope when I have children, they don't turn out like Sonicflare. I wouldn't be able to deal, well, I would, but I'd be hanging from a very fine string. Probably litterally... XD Poor Ratchet. Nobody respects how much he does.**

* * *

Sonicflare smiled at Dreadwing as he lifted the Forge of Solus Prime. "Dreadwing?"

The mech pulled out his cannon and aimed. He brought his weapon down when he saw the youngling. "What?"

"Are you stealing the Forge of Solus Prime?" Sonicflare's helm fell to the side. Dreadwing stared wearily at the femme. She just continued smiled as she walked past him and grabbed four cubes of energon. "This is my second cube this morning, and these are gifts. I won't tell on you, if you don't tell on me."

Dreadwing just nodded as he walked out of the room hauling the huge hammer. Sonicflare smiled. "Stop! Hammer time!" She let out a giggle as she walked out of the room, and down the hall.

* * *

Sledgewing groaned as rubbed his helm from one of Ratchet's beatings. That mixed with Miko's constant talk of reviving Cybertron, and her living with Bulkhead, was going to drive him insane. He quickly stood up. "Can we please stop talking about how the humans can't live on Cybertron, and instead talk about something important like the fact we have a coniving seekerling who's going to play with the Omega keys like they're some kind of play toy?"

Twister stared at Sledgewing. "We can, but that won't be nearly as much fun."

"I swear to Primus, I will offline you. One day when I'm so depressed I can't live anymore, and you just decide to do something so annoying I want to terminate you, I will."

Twister stared at Sledgewing, and slowly began to back up to Arcee. "Arcee, Love, save me."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Arcee?"

"Sledgewing, I'll terminate him right now."

"Do it. My helm might kill me before you killing Twister will."

"Fine!" Ratchet caved. "You want to talk about the Omega Keys? How about the fact that we have no way to Cybertron, and Starscream has the keys. There."

"As far as we know." Optimus added.

"You think Starscream rejoined the cons?" Smokescreen asked.

"He might have used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor."

"Surprised he didn't try to have an aution and sale them off to the highest bidder." Twister snorted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had the nerve to contact us and-" The computer began beeping and Sledgewing laughed. "That slimey glitch bag."

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No, It's Dreadwing. He wants to meet." Ratchet looked at the group.

Sledgewing stood up and looked over to Twister, a grin on his face. "How long has it been since we've seen Dreadwing?"

"Oh, a few hundread Vorns."

Slegewign smirked. "We're going right?"

Optimus nodded.

Twister smiled. "Slag yes!"

* * *

Twister and Sledgewing flew through the ground bridge as the other's cleared the area. The landed on either side of Dreadwing, and ushered him to the other Autobots. They walked closer through the fog. "Hey Dready!" Twister smirked.

"You remind of me of this annoying youngling I've recently come across."

Sledgewing, looked at Dreadwing. "Small, black and purple, has wings, about this tall?" Dreadwing nodded. Sledgewing looked over to Twister and smirked. "Now that you mention it. They both have this annoying personality."

"Sledge! Don't talk about me like that in front of my ex!"

Sledgewing snorted. "Like you ever even had a chance of getting back together with him."

The fog finally cleared enough fro them to clearly see the other Autobots. Dreadwing saw the weapons, and began speaking. "I am not here to fight. I am here to give you this." He opened his Subspace and threw down a huge hammer.

"The Forge of Solus Prime?" Arcee muttered.

"Could be rigged to blow." Bulkhead glared at Dreadwing.

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in return." Optimus asked.

"Only that you use it wisely."

"Yeah, because Optimus Prime is going use it to build a My Little Pony robot replica." Twister grunted as Dreadwing punched him.

Sledgewing snorted as Twister fell to the ground. Twister began to get up. "Did nobody see that? This Con just tried to kill me!"

Arcee looked away. "I saw nothing."

"Where are the Omega Keys?" Optimus asked.

"In Megatron's possession."

"Sream did make a deal with the Cons!" Bulkhead grunted.

Twister groaned. "Slag. That hurt."

"No. It was supposed to feel like somebody kissed you." Sledgewing snorted.

"I hate you."

"Why are you doing this?" Optimus lowered his weapons.

"A shadow of disgrace has come over the Decepticons. I no longer wish to be part of it."

"I will appeal to you again, Dreadwing. Join us, and help us end this conflict, once and for all."

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours." Dreadwing turned away before transforming and flying off.

Twister whistled. "I only dated him for his aft."

* * *

Sonicflare skipped into the medical bay as Knockout finished wiping his servos with a rag. Knockout sneared. "What?"

"Is Sire up yet?"

"No, I was just about to wake him up though."

Sonicflare smiled. "I can't wait! I stole an extra cube of energon this morning just so- You heard nothing!" Sonicflare yelled as she hid behind the berth.

"You stole an extra cube of energon. Who cares? We all do it." Knockout muttered as he began typing on his computer.

"Yeah, but I also stole three cubes of Megatron's highgrade."

Knockout turned to the small femme. "For who?"

"Sire."

"Starscream never drinks more than one cube."

Sonicflare's smile fell. "The other two are for me!"

"You're a youngling. The potent energon will corrode your systems inside out."

"I'm saving them for when I get older!"

Knockout snorted as he walked up to Starscream's berth. "Rise and Shine!" Starscream jumped. "Your T-Cog transplant was a success! Yes, I am just that good!"

Starscream sighed as Sonicflare looked over the edge of the berth. "Yes, finally! I can't wait to take flight and sore above the clouds!"

"You'll wait for my wings to heal first, right?"

"What? Frag no. This is my time to fly! This of this as retribution for all the times you showed off in front of me. Flying through those soft watery clouds, feeling the air flowing over your-"

"STARSCREAM!"

Sonicflare's helm whipped around to the doorway where Dreadwing stood. "I DID NOT STEAL ENERGON!"

Dreadwing ignored her. "I regret to inform you that you will never be able to spread your wings ever again!" He pulled out his cannon and took aim for the silver seeker.

Sonicflare jumped as he fired. "Sire!"

Starscream jumped up and ran to the side as Sonicflare stood where she was, and Knockout began backing up. "Knockout! Help me!"

Knockout backed up before running out of the room. Sonicflare glared as she charged forward. "Get that cannon away from my sire!" She jumped up, and Dreadwing elbowed her away. She grunted as her wings hit the floor and a heavy cannon fell on top of her pinning her down.

"This is between me and Starscream!"

Starscream grabbed a drill as Dreadwing pulled out his sword. "Dreadwing, what has gotten into you?" Dreadwing sliced the drill bit right off the end. Starscream looked between the drill bit, and Dreadwing before he threw the rest of the drill away and began backing up. "This is about Skyquake isn't it? I though we had put that behind us!"

"So had I!" Dreadwing pulled back his blade and took a swing, barely missing Starscream.

"I can assure you, your twin met his demise in great honor!"

"Which you disgraced by raising him from the dead!"

Starscream stopped moving. "Oh, you knew about that? THERE MUST BE SOME KIND OF RETRIBUTION I CAN DO!"

"Your spark will suffice!" Dreadwing reeled back his arm.

"SIRE!"

"DREADWING!" Megatron yelled. "STAND DOWN!"

"This decicrator must pay for his actions!"

"YOU CALL THIS LOYALTY, MASTER!" Starscream yelled.

"MY WINGS HURT! GET ME OUT FROM UNDER THIS FRAGGING CANNON SO I CAN BEAT THE SLAGGING SCRAP OUT OF THIS POSER!" Sonicflare yelled as she strugged from under the giant cannon.

"I said STAND DOWN! That is an order!"

"One which I cannot follow!" Dreadwing pulled back his blade once again.

Sonicflare winced when she heard the sound of a cannon, and a body falling. "I'm okay? I'M OKAY!" Starscream bowed. "Master! You have my eternal thanks!"

"Do not EVER make me regret which one of you I spared." Megatron began walking out of the room. He looked down at Sonicflare who just stared up at him and smiled. He reached out his servo.

"I can't take your servo, I'm stuck under this cannon. Can I keep it?"

"I do not care what you do with the cannon. I want my highgrade back."

Sonicflare giggled as she strugged to reach into her subspace. "I can't reach."

Megatron yanker her out from under the cannon. "Now."

Sonicflare pulled the three cubes out of her subspace and handed them off. Megatron dropped her on the grade and stalked off. "I think he hurt my wings again."

Starscream watched as Megatron walked down the hall. "That's bullscrap."

* * *

**A/N: Half today,and half tomorrow. I've been kind of distracted lately.**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter. Sorry, this was all supposed to be one chapter, but stuff came up, and I had to finish carving my pumpkins, I had to set up the trick or treat bags, all that kind of stuff. I still have Biology to do.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD When I wrote it, I kind of figured that since Sonicflare had been part of the Decepticons for like ever, he should kind of have a soft spot. Dreadwing just had a lapse in judgement? XD It was very brief and he corrected it as soon as realized what he had done! XD I personally think we'll make great parents. You know, if we decide to actually come back... XD**

**Anonymous BW FG: I just love that video. I watch it when I wake up, and I'm still watching it right now. It just does not get old! I know! I was hoping Dreadwing would go with the Autobots, but no! He had to up and die! That jerk! Megatron is going to regret it he is. Probably already started to regret it. **

* * *

Sonicflare sat on the medical berth Knockout had sat her on sucking on hardened energon candy. Knockout scanned over the Omega Keys as Starscream paced back and forth. "Tick tock, Knockout. Tick tock! Megatron is expecting results, and given what we just witnessed I would say we cannot afford to disappoint our master!"

"Knockout didn't witness it. He ran away!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Knockout hissed.

"Sire, said if I have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. I never have anything nice to say."

Knockout turned to Starscream. Starscream backed up. "Just work on the fragging Omega Keys, so we can give the results to Lord Megatron!"

"We? I haven't seen you lift a digit!"

"I am the ones who brought him the keys!Do I really need to prove myself further by deciphering how they work too?" Starscream crossed his servo and looked up to the ceiling.

"Well perhaps if my research hadn't been sidelined by somebody's COSMETIC SURGERY I might be further along right now!"

Starscream looked offened. "Just give it here!" He ripped one of the keys out of Knockout's servo and began hitting it against the work table. Sonicflare began to giggle at the look of horror on Knockout's faceplates.

"OH GEE WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!"

Starscream swung the key at Knockout and scratched the red muscle car's paint. Knockout gasped. He looked at Starscream with a surprised face, but quickly grabbed his own key and Swung it at Starscream. The two keys slammed together, and began glowing.

"Do you think?" Knockout raised an opticridge.

The two mechs each reached for another key, and on the count of three slammed them into the mix. The keys whirled around and brought up a hologram map. Sonicflare hopped off the berth, and smirked. "I can gain Megatron's favor if I tell him I found out how to us the keys!"

Starscream turned to the youngling. "You wouldn't." Sonicflare smirked as she sprinted down the hall. "STOP THAT FEMMELING!"

Sonicflare glanced behind her and saw both Knockout and Starscream sprinting after her. "You can't catch me! I'm too awesome to be caught!"

"Shut up, and get back here!" Knockout yelled as the group turned a corner.

Sonicflare rammed into something and fell to the ground. "Ouch!" She heard scraping form the other two's peds rubbing against the floor behind her. She looked up and smiled. "Soundwave! My love!"

Soundwave simply stared down at the femme. He turned his helm to the side. Sonicflare followed his hidden gaze and chuckled. "Hi, Lord Megatron! I found out how to use the keys!"

Megatron stared at the femmeling. "Really?"

Sonicflare smiled. "Yeah, I got the idea from Sire slamming the keys against the table!"

Starscream stiffined. "That's not what happened, Master! I swear! She's a lying piece of slag!"

"Sire!"

Knockout snorted. "Your sire doesn't love you."

"It's okay! Soundwave loves me!" Sonicflare hooked her arms around one of Soundwave's legs.

"Take me to the keys." Megatron growled.

Starscream jumped. "Yes, Master!" He quickly led Megatron down the hall, and Knockout stared at Soundwave. "I don't think she's going to let go."

Soundwave ignored the red mech and walked forward with the small femme attached to his leg. Knockout sighed. "The will power that mech must have to not kick the femme right off his leg. Gotta respect the mech."

Soundwave entered the Medical bay with Sonicflare still attached to his leg. "Soundwave, can I recharge with you tonight?"

Soundwave stared down at the femme, and then over to Megatron who had a huge smirk on his face. "Of course, keys are useless without something to unlock." Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Target the space bridge for Cybertron."

Soundwave nodded and walked off to the control room. Sonicflare smiled and hummed until she was ripped off his leg by a tenticle and carried through the corridors as such. "Soundwave, you didn't answer."

Soundwave stopped and brought the femme up to his covered face. Sonicflare stared silently before shifting in the air awkwardly. "Is that a yes?"

Soundwave continued to stare at her before setting her back down to the floor, and walking away. Sonicflare stared at the retreating mech. "It was frag yes."

* * *

"Our sensors are detecting a major energon boost from just outside Earth's Atmosphere. A surge of that kind can only mean one thing." Ratchet announced.

Sledgewing smirked. "You know what that means, Twister?"

"Earth farted?"

Every single helm turned to the pink and black mech. Finally Sledgewing slapped him upside the helm. "I swear there is something wrong with your helm."

"Maybe it's all the times you've hit me."

"Maybe. It won't stop me from hitting you though."

"Slag."

Ratchet growled. "It means another Space bridge was powered!"

"Megatron has discovered the Omega lock is on Cybertron." Optimus sighed.

"You know that advantage we had. Yeah, not anymore." Sledgewing waved goodbye to the air.

"But with Megatron unaware that we now possess the means of interstellar travel remains in our favor. We must embark on this journey with every resource available.

* * *

Twister began laughing. Arcee growled. "What's so funny?"

"You're going to look fat in that. You're going to be like a femme Sledgewing!"

Arcee growled. "Shut up!"

Sledgewing held in a chuckle. "Don't worry Arcee. The Apex Armor won't make you look fat. It's the inside the counts."

"I hate both of you."

* * *

Megatron walked through his ranks, and paused by Starscream. "Starscream, assume command in my absence." He continued walking as Starscream got the happiest look on his face.

"I would be honored master!" Starscream bowed. Soundwave stood silently next to him while holding Sonicflare up in the air.

"Soundwave, I promise I won't go into your quarters again if you let me down."

Soundwave ignored the femme, and continued holding her up. "Sire!"

Starscream looked up at her. "Why the frag would I help you? You did it?"

Sonicflare watched her sire with a sad look. "But, Soundwave said I could!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he told you, 'Go into my quarters and take a nap on my berth.'! That seems completely possible."

"He doesn't have to say it to mean it! You just can't wrap your fragging helm around how much Soundwave and I are in love!"

Starscream sneered and turned to the femme. "You don't know what the word love means! How the frag can you be in it?"

Sonicflare pouted as Soundwave moved and she began swinging in the air. "Don't judge us!"

Starscream followed Soundwave to the control center. "I don't judge I call it as I see it."

The three entered the room, and Soundwave began typing on the computer. Sonicflare glared at Starscream. "You're just jealous cause I love Soundwave more than I love you."

Starscream growled. "Shut up! You can just stay up there then!"

Soundwave turned to Starscream and pointed up to the screen. Sonicflare smiled. "Hey It's Miko, Raf, and Jack!" The three kids were sitting on the stares of a building talking to each other. Sonicflare waved at the screen. "HII!"

"They can't see you!" Starscream growled. "Now, why do the Autobots have their precious humans alone without protection?"

Sonicflare shrugged. "Who cares. We can use them for collateral."

Soundwave nodded.

Starscream smirked. "Ah, I see."

* * *

Sonicflare swung from the tentacle. Starscream sighed as he waited for - "Starscream, the Autobot's have seized the Omega Keys! Send reinforcements immediately!"

That. Lord Megatron has failed. AGAIN! All that hard work he put into finding and stealing those keys! Gone!

"Actually, Lord Megatron, Soundwave has been briefing me on recent developments, and we may have a more effective solution."

Sonicflare giggled as she looked down at the three containers from her tentacle. Jack began banging on the glass. "You can't get out! Sire will get in trouble since Megatron saved him from Dreadwing."

"Shut up! Stop telling the humans useless information!" Starscream growled.

Sonicflare stuck out her glossa. "Shut up!"


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: God, I did it again! I started another Fan fiction! WHY? Why couldn't it just wait? I actually kind of stepped out of my comfort zone. I wrote it for Doctor Who. I've never read Doctor Who Fanfiction, but I just got the urge to write one, so I did...**

**My mom and dad found a kitten, and gave it to my bro, but while he's working I get to kitty sit it. Its about 3 ½ weeks old! Its n my hand as I type.**

**XD My computer auto-corrected Tentacle to testicle!**

**REVIEWS**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD mine would probably do that too. I don't know why, but I love Soundwave, and It rubbed off onto Sonicflare for some strange silly reason.**

**Anonymous BW FG: HAHA ! I couldn't help it. That joke, it was too good to pass up! Who wouldn't laugh at an Earth farted joke!**

* * *

Sonicflare smiled as she continued to hang from Soundwave's tentacle even as Soundwave walked through the Space bridge with Raf's glass cylinder in servo. Starscream, Knockout, and Soundwave exited the Space bridge.

Megatron stood in front of Optimus, and the other Autobots with a smirk. "Well, we could always open the containers, and watch the humans instantly die from the toxic atmosphere of our planet."

Optimus stared Megatron down. Neither one broke optic contact. Megatron smirked, and turned to Starscream. "Starscream."

"Jack! It's time to come out and play!" Starscream pulled his claws over the glass making an awful screeching sound.

As soon as the sound stopped Jack turned to Starscream. "Go ahead! The Autobots were ready to sacrifice themselves for my planet, and I'm ready to do the same!"

Miko seemed to gain courage from Jack's speech, and turned to face Knockout. "Me too, Creepy!"

Raf fidgeted before making a sound of agreement.

Sonicflare giggled at Knockout. "Creepy!"

"Oh shut up little miss I want to recharge with master of creepiness!"

"He's not creepy! He's beautiful!" Sonicflare yelled back.

Megatron sneered at the two before turning back to Optimus. "Perhaps we should oblige them?"

"If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it, but I will never forsake our human allies." Optimus stood from his fighting stance and stabbed the Star Saber into the ground before slowly backing away.

"Oh look! It's the fat bot I saw before!" Sonicflare yelled. The fat bot growled before the armor began to strip away and transform into a disk revealing the small frame of Arcee. Sonicflare went silent. "Arcee's FAT!" Soundwave shook Sonicflare causing her stop talking.

Arcee growled again before throwing her armor towards the Star Saber. Sledgewing, and Twister stood silent watching the Decepticon's every move as the other threw in their relics. Sledgewing couldn't help but smirk as he watched Sonicflare swing back and forth from Soundwave's tentacle so she could kick Knockout repeatedly, each time she did Knockout would try to slap her, only to barely miss.

"The Omega Key's please, Optimus." Megatron commanded seemingly unaware of what was going on behind him. Optimus nodded to the other Autobots. "One at a time." Knockout took his chance to move forward away from the annoying femme.

Knockout brought his hand up and made a 'come here' motion with his digit. "You first, Big boy."

Bulkhead grudgingly stepped forward. He walked as fast as his short legs would let him, and as he walked up to Knockout he growled, "If I don't get the girl, I'll make you eat this key!" He shoved the key into knockout's servo, and grabbed Miko's jar protectively.

Miko glared when she was safely in Bulkhead's servos. "Get scrapped!" She yelled to Knockout.

Knockout just smirked as Soundwave began stepping forward with both Sonicflare, and Raf in tow. Sonicflare smiled as she continued swinging, until Megatron pointed his cannon at her. "Swing one more time, and I will blow your wings off."

"No, you won't!" She smirked.

Megatron glared, "And how do you know that?"

"You wouldn't have warned me." Sonicflare smirked as she began swinging again.

Soundwave stood still as Bumblebee stepped forward. Bumblebee glared at Soundwave.** "That's mine, Glitch breath!" **He pulled Raf out Soundwave's grip, and slapped the key into Raf's place.

Sonicflare giggled as Soundwave turned and walked back. He passed Starscream as the two switched places. Soundwave took Starscream's spot behind megatron. keeping a pretty good distance away from Knockout. Sonicflare sagged as she realized what the silent mech had done. "Now I'm lonely."

Starscream finally made it next to Megatron holding Jack. Megatron smirked at Optimus. "If this human was important enough to hold the Matrix of leadership, he's worth two Omega Keys."

Sledewing ripped the one of the Omega Keys out of Smokescreen's hands. "I'm taking this one." He began walking forward with Arcee right behind him.

"What the frag are you doing?" She mumbled.

"That fragger killed Novaflight."

"Oh, so it's a good reason to put Jack's life on the line."

"I couldn't help but notice Dreadwing isn't with Megatron. He had nowhere else to go. Being so loyal to his fragging Lord, he would have returned. I'll bet all my highgrade Megatron killed him too."

"What does that matter?"

"Seekerkin are not for Megatron to murder on a whim. They are my family, Twister's family, Sonicflare's family, and believe it or not Starscream's as well."

"You can't just attack Megatron on a whim either!"

"Who said anything about attacking Megatron?" Sledgewing stepped up to Megatron, and glared. "We want Sonicflare as well."

Arcee's optics widened. _The pit we do!_

Starscream glared. "She doesn't belong to you, Imbecile!"

"I'm afraid Starscream is correct. I've grown rather attached to the annoying femme. You're going to need more than two Omega Keys for that trade."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. The Autobot's swear to never place foot on Cybertron again? Yes, that sounds nice." Megatron smirked.

"I'm sorry, Sledgewing, but that isn't an option." Arcee growled.

Starscream glared at the seeker before him. "Keys, now!"

Sledgewing growled back. "You're just going to team back up with the mech who Offlined Nova?"

"She offlined herself. It was her own fault."

Sledgewing shoved the key into Starscream's servo. "Yeah, and _you_ had nothing to do with it!"

Arcee shoved her key into Starscream's other servo. "Cool it, Sledgewing."

Starscream nodded for Arcee to grab Jack. Arcee bent down in time for a space bridge to open, and a bunch of fliers run through, and encircle to Autobots, pushing them together into a tight group.

Megatron smiled as he took a key from Starscream, and everybody took their place around the Omega Lock. "Now bare witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron."

Sonicflare hung from Soundwave's back as he shoved the key into his slot. She stared at Sledgewing, and frowned. She hadn't heard everything, but Sledgewing seemed pretty mad.

"Behold! The age of the DECEPTICONS!"

A space bridge type machine activated abover the Omega lock. A beam shot out into it, and hit a near by building's rubbble. The pulled together as if a magnetic force pulled the pieces together, and after a couple of seconds, the beam stopped, and there stood a new pestine building.

Sonicflare stared at the building. It was unreal. She had seen images of Cybertron from her Sire's lessons, but she had never **seen** it, not that she remembered anyway.

Knockout ruined her moment as he stepped forward. "Shiny."

Sonicflare smirked as Soundwave's tentacle swung her so she could get a fairly good kick in. "It pretty! It's awesome, and totally cool! It's not just shiny! Fragtard! I hope you get fragged by a fragging human!"

"Megatron, you have what you want. This confict is between The Autobots, and the Decepticons. Allow us to bridge the Humans back to Earth!" Optimus yelled.

Sonicflare began laughing. She heard what the Decepticons planned to do. The poor prime had no idea!

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend that. They'll be far safer here." Megatron turned to Starscream. "Is the Spacebridge locked on target?"

"Per your instructions, Lord Megatron."

"Excellent. Why only rule one planet, when I can rule two?"

"Why only rule two, when you can rule them all!" Sonicflare laughed harder.

"I knew I kept that youngling around for a reason." Megatron smirked as the space bridge appeared over the Omega lock, and he activated the beem. "Such raw power! What should I call my new Domain? New Kaon, or perhaps, Guilded Earth!"

Sonicflare jumped as Optimus began fighting his way through the fliers. He ran and grabbed the Star Saber, taking them all out with one swing. Megatron pulled out his own sword and the two clashed together like nothing Sonicflare had seen before. With one mighty swipe Optimus sliced through Megatron's mismatched arm, and began running to the Omega lock.

Starscream jumped in front of Optimus and fired a missile. Optimus moved out of the way, and used Starscream's face as a stepping stool.

Sonicflare laughed as Starscream fell onto his back with a dazed look, and Optimus sliced right through the Omega Lock, causing a huge explosion that knocked everybody back.

Soundwave walked to Starscream who looked crushed. Knockout frowned. "I guess we should cancel the welcome home party."

Starscream threw his arm back and knocked Knockout right onto his shiny red aft. "Attend to our master! He requires medical attention!"

Sonicflare giggled. "Knockout's joke was kinda funny, but him getting knocked on his aft was even funnier."

"Prime! He will pay for dooming Cybertron to remain a lifeless husk!" Starscream yelled.

Megatron began laughing madly. Sonicflare began giggling as well. "They can run, but never again can they run home!" Megatron smiled as Sonicflare stopped giggling.

"That wasn't funny."

"Soundwave, we shall go to my new fortress."

Soundwave nodded, and activated the Space bridge.

* * *

"Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost due to the treachery of Optimus Prime! But from our fortress of New Kaon we will instead seize control of Earth! DECEPTICONS TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!" Megatron screamed to his troops.

Sonicflare smiled as Starscream and the other flier Deceptiocons transformed, and began attacking the Autobot base. She tapped Soundwave's back, and he brought her up to face him. "Do you think we'll be able to take out Optimus? I don't like him cause he made me go to recharge one time, and he tried to offline Sire."

Soundwave ignored her, only bringing her back behind him in response. Megatron smirked. "Now, rise up, Insecticons! Go!" The Insecticons shot off right after the fliers.

"Soundwave, take us to the Autobot's base, eliminate the targets."

Soundwave nodded as he walked into the Nemesis, heading straight for the navigation bridge. Sonicflare smiled. "This has been the best orn of my life. Thanks for carrying me around Soundwave!"

Soundwave ignored the youngling's thanks, and began typing on the computer. He glanced back and the smiling femme. His punishment seemed to be more like a treat than anything. His comm. Link opened. "Soundwave, fire."

Soundwaved powered up the powerful laser and pressed the button that activated the beem to shoot straight into the small missile silo below. He dropped the femme down, and pushed her through the doors with his tentacle as he continued typing.

Sonicflare frowned as she stared at the door, and typed in a code on the door. The panel light up. "What can I do for you, Sonicflare?"

"Trypticon, can you tell me when Soundwave leaves the room. I wanna know so I can spend more time with him."

"Of course. You know the deal. Nobody knows about me. Not after what happened a while back."

"What happened a while back?"

"That is right. You weren't here, were you?"

"Nope!"

"That's too bad. I would have enjoyed immobilizing run around too much for your own good. Now, get along. Some other bots are coming."

Sonicflare smiled. "Thank you Tryptacon! You frag helm!"

"Shut the frag up before I decide to beat your sorry tin can!"

Sonicflare laughed as she ran off down the hall.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: XD I'm a happy person! I don't know why, but I am! It's just been one of those days where you wake up, and you're like, "FRAG THE WORLD! I'M GOING TO BE HAPPY!" And I am!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD He knows that now, doesn't he! XD they'd probably be all like PRAISE PRIMUS! SHE'S GONE! XD poor kid... **

**Anonymous BW FG: I've wanted to put Trypticon in this for so long, and I'm just like why not? So here he is! XD Aww! I've miss writing. I skipped writing a college essay so I could start writing on these again! XD I'm actually taking a class to learn about all sorts of religions. They're all really neat. I like learning about them, mostly because it's cool to see how different religions view their gods/ God. It's a fun class, and perfect for somebody like me who has no idea what to believe just yet. I'm still floating around XD**

* * *

Sonicflare hummed as she colored on her data pad. She laid on her chassis with her legs swinging in the air. She contiued coloring as she heard a beep.

"Sonicflare?"

"Hi Trypti!" Sonicflare continued coloring, and adding parts to the picture.

"I would like to inform you of Starscream heading in this direction."

"Thankies!"

Another beep signaled Trypticons conciousness leaving. Soon Sonicflare's door opened, and Starscream stomped through. "I was looking for you."

"I know."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I was coloring."

Starscream grabbed the data pad. "What the frag is this?" The data pad had an image of Megatron with poorly drawn scraplets eating out his optics.

"A picture. I told you I'm coloring!"

Starscream growled. "I need you to take energon to Skywarp and Thundercracker. Both Soundwave and Megatron are leaving for a couple of joors, so it should be pretty easy for you sneak out and back in."

Sonicflare smiled as she stood up. "Okay!"

Starscream nodded and began pulling cubes out of his subspace. "You can carry this many, right?"

Sonicflare looked at the stack and frowned. "there's fourteen..."

"Oh good. My creation can count."

"I can't carry that many!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Let you take two trips?"

"Can I?"

"No!" Starscream growled. "Put half in your subspace, and I'll tie the rest on your alt mode."

"Knockout said I'm not allowed to use my altmode until the orn after next, stupid fragger!"

Starscream growled. "Fine! Take two trips, but if Megatron and Soundwave return while you're still using the ground bridge. I will leave you there!"

"Oh no! Not with Seta T.C and Seta Warp!" Sonicflare yelled sarcastically.

"I swear if your, as humans say, "teenage years" are like this I'll offline myself."

"What's a teenager?"

"It is the human equivelant of the time between your youngling frame and your adult frame."

"Oh." Sonicflare smiled. "Are you going to help me carry these cubes?"

"Only to the groundbridge. I'm supposed to be in the control room."

Sonicflare smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

Sonicflare held the seven cubes in a huge stack in her servos. The cubes went up over her helm. She continuously giggled as they blocked her vision and she was rendered blind except for the light blue of the energon. Starscream began typing on the ground bridge control. "I'll keep it open. Make sure you close it after you're done. If you don't I'll... I'll think of something!"

Sonicflare giggled as her sire walked off out of the room, and down the hall. Her giggled stopped when she realised she didn't notice which way she was facing. Was the ground bridge in front of her, or behind her?

"Walk straight."

Sonicflare jumped. "Woah! Trypti! Don't scare me like that. You know, you've been really talkative lately."

"So it seems. Have fun, Sonicflare."

Sonicflare smiled from behind the stack of energon. "Of course!" She walked straight ahead into the ground bridge. She sighed as she continued through the green vortex, and soon exited inside the harbinger. "Setas!"

The half ship remained silent as she called out for her setas. It was almost like nobody was around. Almost. She could hear the quiet arguing from the other side of the ship. "I don't want to walk all the way over there, but if I tell them I'm here, they'll stop arguing."

Sonicflare sat the cubes onto the ground, careful not to tip any of them over. She silently walked through the ship, and smirked as she found the room the two were in.

* * *

Skywarp leaned back in the chair listening to Thundercracker yell at him. "Starscream specifically told us not to be found by Megatron! And what do you do? You go out, and decide it's a grand idea to find Megatron!"

"Starscream said not to found by, not for us not to find him! We can't just leave him and Sonic in Megatron's servos! That bot is insane, and I know insane!"

Thundercracker glared at him. "Yeah, because YOU are INSANE!"

Skywarp snorted. "On the up side-"

"There is no upside, Skywarp! Megatron expects us to show up in the Nemesis by the time he goes back!"

Skywarp shrugged. "We've been away from Screamer, and Sonic long enough. I miss them. It was bad enough we were gone when Screamer lost Novaflight, but what if something happens to Sonicflare?"

Thundercracker sighed. "Skywarp, we can't just go against Starscream because you miss him."

"I don't miss him!"

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Though I do see your point about Novaflight. He didn't know how he felt then, but after she was offlined, and we returned, he was kind of empty, wasn't he?"

Skywarp nodded. "He kind of scared me. Then he found out that Sonic was his. Went all Megatron on us to teach the seekerling all she needed to know."

"Who would have thought that it only took that one drunken night for Novaflight to get what she wanted. Starscream never even knew."

The two sat in silence. Skywarp stood up and sighed. "How do we tell Screamer. If we don't break it to him nicely he might live up to his designation. Quite frankly, I can't stand his voice while he's just talking, let alone screaming."

Thundercracker snorted. "Me either."

* * *

Sonicflare whistled as she walked back through the ground bridge with the cubes of energon. "Close the bridge Tripti!"

"Did you not leave the cubes where they were supposed to go." The voice echoed through the room as the green vortex slowly dissipated.

"They don't need to be there anymore!" Sonicflare smiled as she sat the cubes down on the ground. Her smile slowly faded. She walked up to the keypad. "Hey, Trypticon?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever know Novaflight?"

"I did."

"Did you know she was my carrier?"

Trypticon remained silent. "Back then, I was not fully awakened, I could only hear the rumors of the hall. Novaflight had told everyone she had found you after one of her long disappearances. I knew it was a lie, but I was not aware she was actually your carrier."

"I just found out." Sonicflare sat down on the ground next to the door. "T.C and Warp were talking about it."

"You were eavesdropping?" Trypticon asked with pride in his voice.

"Yeah." Sonicflare smiled. "I learned from the best."

"Your sire is quite good."

Sonicflare giggled. "I was talking about you!"

"Sure. Your sire is coming."

Sonicflare frowned as she silently counted to three, and the doors opened. Starscream walked in and frowned, glaring at the two stacks of energon cubes. "I thought I said to take them the cubes."

"They don't need them anymore."

Starscream glared down at the femme. "What do you mean?"

"They don't need them. When they get here, they'll have all they need."

Starscream stood still for awhile before briskly walking out of the room.

Sonicflare frowned. "I thought he would scream or complain or something."

"He was quite calm." Trypticon commented. "He's probably holding it in, and waiting to yell at whoever pissed him off."

"Fraggers are done for." Sonicflare laughed. She slowly stood up. "I have a picture to finish coloring!" She ran out of the room laughing, and giggling.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: I'm getting there. I have one more day of school, and then I'm out for Thanksgiving until Monday anyways. I secretly started a new FF. It isn't up, and I'm not planning on putting it up until I have at least seven or eight chapters pre-written. I have four and half so far. I shouldn't have started a new one, but oh well. I actually really like the one I just started writing. It's an AU, and, believe it or not. The main character is actually a human. I don't write too many of those. XD**

**REVIEWS**

**Bluebutterflywitch: It's the calm before the storm. That's what scares me about this specific character. She's too damn good at hiding her feelings. Inside she planning revenge... XD yes, he will. He's going to be/ is very pissed off. XD Me too! I've learned over the years that people's opinion of normal are totally different. There was this kid, about a year ago, a seventh grader, who followed me around. I thought he was adorable, and my friends thought he was the most annoying kid in the world. He was very nice, and bullied a lot, unfortunately.**

**Anonymous BW FG: My Uncle (technically great uncle) used to be a preacher. I say used to because he and my grandparents recently converted to massionic Judism, I think that's what you call it, but anyways. He used to have his own little church, and it was nice, I mean, I'm just not one of those people who would really want to go to church every Sunday. And I know that there are some people who feel if you don't go EVERY single Sunday, then you're not christian. (I had a substitute teacher who lectured my whole class on that.) I know that's not true, but a lot of the time, I can barely go to school, because of the fact I HATE routine. I'm not somebody who can do the same thing over, and over, over. I like change, and watching change mostly. My mom and I talk about that kind of thing a lot, and at the moment, I'm not really leaning to anything. I'm still kind of floating around. There are things that peak my interest, like the roman gods, (who isn't interested by those guys) and I'm kind of interested by the Shinto religion, but like I said, I'm not really leaning in any direction yet. I kind of feel I have to find out who I am before I can find out what I really believe in. If you just read through all that, and any of what I said made any sense, you're my hero. I know what I'm saying, but a lot of people at school, (My school's really small, and like 99.9 percent of my school are christians.) are just like "You're stupid." **

* * *

Sonicflare hovered over the doorway. She carefully attached two wires with a welder she stole from Med bay. She attached the wires to the top of the doorway, and flew down to the ground. She brought her servo through the doorway winced she felt the small electrical surge go through her frame. She shivered at the left over energy and smiled. "SIRE!"

Soniflare's yell went without recognition. She frowned and turned around only to come face to face with Megatron. "What are you doing, youngling?"

"I'm going to prank Sire, and hope he ends up in Med bay for a while. Why?"

Megatron smirked. "STARSCREAM!"

Soon footsteps came running from the other side of the door way, and Starscream went running through only to freeze and start convulsing under the doorway until a fuse broke, and the electrical current ended. Megatron smirked as Starscream hit the ground.

"You certainly are one messed up youngling." Megatron mumbled as he bent down, and grabbed Starscream's arm, then allowed it to fall back to the ground. "Tell me. What did he do?"

Sonicflare shrugged. "Nothing. Well, at least nothing that involves you."

Megatron glared at the femme. "Everything in this ship involves me."

"Almost everything on this ship." Sonicflare smirked. "Nobody knows everything."

Megatron glared silently at the femme before chuckling darkly. "Indeed. Nobody knows everything." He stood up before walking through the doorway, and into his throne room.

Sonicflare typed on a keypad, and waited for Trypicon's voice to greet her. "Sonicflare?"

"I need you to connect me to med bay."

"Patch has been connected press 7 and then talk, youngling."

Sonicflare smiled as she pressed 7. "Hey, Knockout. I need you to pick up Sire. He's... not well."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Femme!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Knockout growled over the comm. Before it clicked off. "Thank's Trypiticon!" Sonicflare smiled before running off to set up the next trap.

* * *

Thundercracker, and Skywarp walked through the halls, being escorted by two vehicons. One seemed kind of fidgety, much to Thundercracker's concern. Skywarp smirked before he pinched the vehicons sided, and shouted, "I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!"

"AAHHHHHHH!" The vehicon ran off as Skywarp laughed incessantly.

"Steve!" The other vehicon shouted after. "Oh great. Idiot. Megatron will see you two in the throne room. I'm going to catch that processor challenged weirdo."

Thundercracker smacked Skywarp. "Grow up."

"Growing up is no fun. Ask Sonicflare." Skywarp smiled as he continued down the hall. "Did you see the damage out there, T.C? Megatron really brought his game on this one, huh?"

Thundercracker shrugged. "I suppose. The rubble down there use to be the old Autobot base. I hear they found Optimus' frame."

Skywarp glanced around the hall. "No sign of Starscream so far. He must not know yet."

"That makes it worse."

Skywarp shrugged. "Worse later, but it's better now."

* * *

Starscream onlined his optics to a bright light hanging over him. "What the frag?"

Sonicflare popped into his vision. "Novaflight."

"What the frag are you doing?"

"Tell me about Novaflight."

"The Pit I will!" Starscream went to sit up, only to be held down by a magnetic force. "Let me out of this!"

Sonicflare climbed off the berth. "I'm not letting you out until you tell me everything about Novaflight!" Starscream remained silent. "Well?"

"I am your Sire. I raised you to this point. Do you really want to feel my fury?"

Sonicflare snorted as she sat down in the corner. "I don't care. It's not like you love me anyways."

Starscream snorted. "A youngling your age doesn't need to be told how much their creators love them. You're old enough to be able to tell."

"And what about Novaflight. You didn't tell me about her."

"Because she was nothing. She was nothing but a burden." Starscream growled. "Now let me out of this."

"No."

* * *

Thundercracker glanced around the throne room. Starscream was nowhere to be seen. Usually the mech would be breathing down Megatron's throat, telling him what a horrible job he was doing, and so on.

"Where's Screamer?" Skywarp made a show of teleporting around the room to random locations looking for Starscream. "I don't see him."

Megatron smirked. "It seems he has been delayed by a... creation issue."

Thundercracker looked over to Skywarp. "Is everything alright?"

"I understand your concern for Starscream, but we are here to discuss your situation. What were you doing in the Harbinger?"

Skywarp shrugged. "We teleported in after not being able to locate anymore Decepticons. We just landed close to the Harbinger, and found it while wondering around on this wasteland."

Thundercracker had a certain respect for Skywarp's ability to come up with a story on the spot like that. It was something even Starscream could apreciate.

Megatron nodded. "I see, so it has nothing to do with the fact your trine mate defected?"

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge to Megatron as Skywarp made a show of being offended. "Screamer would never defect! Don't ever insult our trine like that!"

"Oh, but it's true. He defected, and only just returned to me. I even had to terminate a very loyal mech because of him."

"Who?" Thundercracker asked.

"Dreadwing. He became enraged by the fact that Starscream brought his twin, Skyquake back to life after he died an honorable death. He lost it, and went after Starscream. It was a very hurtful death for the Decepticon cause."

* * *

Sonicflare perked up at the beeping from the door. Trypticon was signalling somebody coming into the Med bay. She quickly grabbed a metal pipe.

"What are you doing?" Starscream growled.

Sonicflare brought the pipe over her helm, and brought it down onto Starscream's helm. His opics flashed on and off, until they finally flashed off. Sonicflare threw the pipe across the room, and stood there staring at Starscream.

Knockout walked in, and looked around. "What was that sound?"

"I threw a pipe."

"Why?"

"It was mean pipe. It called me names."

Knockout rolled his optics. "Whatever." He looked over Starscream, and frowned. "Was that dent there before?"

Sonicflare shrugged. "I don't know. Sire doesn't take much care of himself, so it proabably was."

Knockout nodded. "I see." He grabbed a mallet and smiled. "How about we bang that dent out then?"

Sonicflare giggled. "Okay!"


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: =D Thanks giving break is over, and I'm not completely sad. I'm ready to go back to school, and not have so little to do... (School helps me ) I have up to 36 written on this, but alas. They need to last me awhile, so I'll proably update this again on saturday, or something like that.I deleted some of my stories. Ones I'll never finish. Some of the completed ones I kept on the site will be reworked, cause I was so horrible when I wrote them. XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Hider: I actually made Sonicflare so people wouldn't like her. I don't like her myself, if it was me, I would have punted her across a street. I'm trying to keep her in character, but a equivalent of a ten year old can only be so sadistic without being downright demonic, and completely out of her own age zone. It's okay! Nit picking is good! Nit picking is constructive XD. I don't get many reviews like yours, So i'm sapping for everything it's worth. Thank you! I think more people should review like this. I enjoy all the kind comments, but Constructive critique is hard to come by. **

**ForgotMyName2Day: Hee hee!**

**Anonymous BW FG: =D My school is extremely closed minded. It's just the kind of town I live in. Less than 800 people, and all of them have the same opinions. If you don't act like them, dress like them, talk like them, you just don't fit in. AWW! Thank you! XD indeed they do!**

**Nadina V Conner: Mmk! XD I know right! It does doesn't it. Stupid pipe needs to burn in the incinerator! Megatron is just that type of mech. XD Thankies!**

* * *

Knockout began typing on the computer. "Alright. I suppose it's time to wake the fragger up." He pressed one final button, and a beep sounded. Starscream's optics lit up, and stuggled to get up.

"Turn this fragging thing off!" Knockout typed some more before Starscream ripped himself off the berth, and stomped to Sonicflare.

"Hi."

Starscream glared as he roughly picked the seekerling up, and held her under his arm. He continued walked right out of the medbay, and down the hall. He walked down some steps, and finally tossed the femme down. "You want to act like a disgusting Decepticon? Fine."

He pressed a button and energon bars flickered on. "It's just fine. I'll treat you like one." Starscream purred. "Trying to terminate a senior officer, that's enough for termination. You're lucky it was me."

Sonicflare got up to her feet, and pressed one of her digits to the energon bars. She winced as her digit was singed. Starscream crossed his servos. "At least a month in this cell. No exceptions!"

Starscream turned and began to walk out of the room. "Sire."

"Don't call me that."

Sonicflare's optics widened as Starscream continued out the door leaving the femme there.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp turned to opening of the throne room as Starscream walked in. He glared at the two mechs as he walked past them. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, it has been a while, has it not? How did your search go?"

Megatron eyed Starscream as he addressed his trine. "They have already reported to me. Where is your Unicron spawn?"

"She is spending her time in the brig, alone." Starscream eyed his two trine mates.

Megatron nodded. "Take your trine to their quarters. Make it quick. I wish to speak to you Starscream."

Starscream nodded as he briskly walked out of the room, Thundercracker and Skywarp close behind. As soon as the three cleared the door, Skywarp began talking. "Why is little Sonic in the brig?"

"Because I said so."

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. "Did her optics lose their touch?"

"She went too far."

Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at each other. Starscream kept his back to the two as he continued down the hall. Thundercracker sighed. "How long is her little punishment?"

"A month."

"In the brig?" Skywarp seemed surprised.

"Yes, in the brig!" Starscream growled.

Thundercracker nodded. "Alright then."

The three walked in silence until they reached a room. "You two will be sharing. The default code is in place. You know how to change it. I'll be going."

Thundercracker watched as Starscream walked down the hall. Skywarp grabbed his shoulder. "Wonder what he's so upset about."

Thundercracker snorted. "Have a sparkling, and then watch it disappoint time and time again."

"Sonicflare? She's great! The only reason she doesn't have a trine yet is because there's not really that many seekers her age around!"

Thundercracker sighed. "I doubt she would have ever found a trine with her attitude." Thundercracker typed in the default code to the door, and walked inside.

Skywarp followed in thought. He released a sigh of his own, and sat down on one of the berths. "She's so much fun though."

Thundercracker shook his helm. "I have a feeling Starscream let the whole thing go on too long. It's too late to correct her already established attitude. It's the decepticon's fault too."

"How's it the Decepticon's fault?"

"Let's face it. We didn't really have a lot to do with Sonicflare growing up. Neither did Starscream. She grew up with a bunch of crazy aft Decepticons, and followed in their footsteps. She found out she could boss around the vehicons, and she learned that you had to be strong, and opinionated on this ship."

Skywarp frowned. "I guess so."

"The only good thing that came out of it is that we know she'll never become an Autobot."

* * *

Megatron looked down at Starscream. "We're still missing Autobots. The blue femme, the green giant, the yellow scout, the stupid newbie, and their Medic."

Starscream smirked. "Those Autoscum are nothing without their leader!"

"Shut up, Starscream! They have survived without their leader once, and survived. Who is to say they couldn't do it again!"

Starscream nodded. "Of course, Master!"

"I want them all found. I want their human companions taken out! I want the Autobots groveling at my pedes!"

Starscream nodded. "O-of course!"

Megatron growled. "I mean it, Starscream!"

"And it shall happen, My Lord!"

Megatron leaned back in his throne. "It had better. You are free to go." He watched Starscream leave and turned to Soundwave. "Watch him."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: It's been a while. *glances around awkwardly.* I know that I said in the last Author's note that I had up to 36 written, but I'd like to tell you that I've lost all the files on my computer… twice… since then, and have been working on getting everything back on track. Not to mention the horrible plague of writers block that hit this story, and a couple of others. **

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotseeker98: At one point I thought about it, and then I reworked how I wanted this story to go, and booted that idea out the window, because technically Trypticon isn't a seeker. XD **

**Bluebutterflywitch: Being sick is horrible! (Even though you reviewed this in November of 2012 XD) I wouldn't blame Starscream completely! Okay, I might put a lot of the blame on him, but not ALL of it. XD**

**Hider: XD HELLO! Naw! I don't think I deserve half the praise I get! Don't apologize for an awesome critique! I'm eighteen! I can take it! ( My beta I have now is way meaner than what you put! XD) I understand! I was actually surprised that some people took a liking to Sonicflare. (severely surprised) She's actually based on my cousin. We don't talk anymore… 1. It was. I was always going to have Thundercracker act as the more mature one, kind of like a buffer between Starscream, and Skywarp, but as I wrote, He kind of turned out differently than he was supposed to, and I felt it was a good time to get that character trait in there. =D 2. There are going to be places where she sort of (Very little) grows, but over to course of the story she's going to be pretty much how she is. I have horrible times thinking of names. That's why mine suck so bad! I have more fun thinking of a character's personality, and traits, and little personal flairs, so the naming kind of misses out. I feel horrible about it, but I have a hard time getting names right. They turn out Bleh, so I pick the best one, and I work with it. (That's the biggest flaw I have in character design!)**

**PepperCornPie: It's being updated! XD It's just taking me a while to get everything up and running like I had it before. It was marked as complete cause that's the closest thing to Hiatus. There was a time where I was thinking of taking it down and re-writing it, but I thrashed my brain, and worked around some of the issues I had with it. Thank you!**

* * *

Starscream stood in the entrance of the brig and stared down at the purple and black seekerling. She sat scrunched up facing the corner ignoring the energon cube that sat by the entrance of the cell, well in her reaching range. He sighed before he turned, and walked away. She deserved what she got. Almost killing him like that! What the frag was she thinking?

"Starscream." Thundercracker leaned against the wall in the hallway with his servos crossed. "You aren't regretting it, are you?"

"No." Starscream continued walking, Thundercracker walking right after him. "I just hope this will get it through her helm."

"I doubt it will." Thundercracker sighed. "Skywarp is pretty upset at you."

"I can tell by the blocked bond." Starscream stopped. He released a sigh, and leaned up against the wall. "I fail a lot, don't I?"

Thundercracker shrugged. "You make mistakes, a lot, but I wouldn't call that failing." He shrugged. "I think you haven't made one mistake you can't fix."

Starscream nodded. "You and Skywarp are not to visit her. I want her in complete isolation."

"Starscream that could have the opposite affect than what you want."

"I know that!" Starscream glared. "But you and Skywarp going in there telling her it's going to be okay isn't helping either!"

Thundercracker nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Skywarp glared at the wall. Starscream was just stupid! He acted just like Sonicflare when he was a younlging and he turned out just fine!

"Skywarp."

Skywarp turned and glared at Thundercracker. "What?"

"Megatron said if you push another Vehicon down the stairs you're going to the brig."

Skywarp turned back to the wall and began glaring again. "I don't care. I'll just warp out anyways."

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Listen, I agree that locking Sonicflare up won't do anything. Nothing positive anyways."

Skywarp frowned and turned to Thundercracker. "Then why are you letting him do that?"

"She does still need a punishment, Warp. We can't just let her do anything she pleases. Besides, since when does anything I say keep Starscream from doing anything?"

Skywarp glanced down. "It doesn't."

"Exactly. It easier to just agree and get it over with." Thundercracker sat down on the berth and sighed. "What are you doing in here anyways? Usually you don't like to bee cooped up in a room."

Skywarp shrugged. "I don't know." Silence took control of the room, as the two seekers were left alone in their thoughts. "I didn't push the Vehicon down the stairs. I scared him and he fell." Skywarp mumbled.

"It counts." Thundercracker deadpanned. He threw himself on the berth, and got comfortable.

Skywarp's helm fell to the side, a smirk washed over his features. "I can warp right out of the cell."

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge. "Just don't offline the Vehicon."

Skywarps smirk grew. "I won't!" He jumped up, and quickly skipped out of the room.

* * *

Twister scooted closer to Sledgewing as the two sat together in a crevice on the side of a canyon. "What do we do now?"

Sledgewing shoved the pink and black seeker away from him. "Stay alive would be a first. Stay under cover. Wait for Optimus to call us in."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then we're fragged." Sledgewing leaned his helm back against the wall.

"We can fight." Twister stood up. "We haven't really been able to fight. There was the time you helped Sonic, but that wasn't really fighting. It's like we're useless around these Autobots. We could go to the Decepticons, and we'd have more use."

Sledgewing glared. "Those are traitorous words to be speaking right now. Shouldn't you be happy we haven't had to see the carnage that usually comes side by side with the violence?" Twister frowned as Sledgewing continued. "I mean think of all the friends we lost to that violence; Silverbolt, Slingshot, Air Raid, Skydive, Fireflight, Skyfire, Breakaway, and so many more. Do you really want to be added to that fragging list?"

"No." Twister looked down at the ground. "I don't want to be added to the list, but sometimes it like this darkness won't end. I start thinking that maybe when this ends, there's just more darkness waiting. I don't want to be the sheltered soldier who doesn't know what to do when that comes!"

Sledgewing shook his helm. "You don't have a big enough processor to be thinking those things. Just let the thoughts go, and think like a bot who wants to survive. Not a bot who wants glory out on the battle field.

"We had all our time fighting on Cybertron thinking like that. We've almost died many times. It's time we stop thinking about glory. We won't get any. We'll just become names added to a list." Sledgewing looked away from Twister. "I don't know about you, but I want to find a mate, and I want to be able to tell my seekerlets that I was brave enough to watch and wait, than to run out onto the battle field and die."

Twister slowly sat down next to Sledgewing, and nodded. "I don't want glory, I just want it to end."


End file.
